Kyuubi's undying love
by Zacoruto orutonasiki
Summary: Naruto is seventeen years of age. He has become a much sought after bachelor due to his drastic changes, but despite increased female popularity Naruto's only interest lies with his beautiful foxy goddess. Rated M for violence, blood, and sex.
1. Our Beginning

**Naruto's secret Lover**

For the majority of his miserable existence, Uzumaki Naruto had always been known as **"the number one hyperactive ninja"**. Not once has he showed anyone his weak side, not once did he burst under the unbearable pressure. He was what most people would call a naïve little man who knew less than his share of common sense. That; however, was all about to change…

One very seductive female admirer/secret lover was about to educate him in the ways of intercourse and what it would mean to forever obtain the one thing that the young man was missing in his life… A demon that loved him.

Naruto was still single at the beaming age of a swift seventeen years, he had no one to share his life with, nor did anyone dare to share theirs with him. The villagers harbored hatred for him. It was something that, as more time passes, the sorer it would get.

Naruto had more than his share of brutal beatings when he was young. Even to this day people still give him glares that could cripple. It always made him uneasy; Naruto had never done anything that deserved such treatment. Other people committed crimes, but never got anything close to what he received. Vandalized property, smashed windows, nightly beatings. It had all become routine for the young dreamer…

Tired of complaining about his conditions, Naruto took to changing himself. The only way anything was going to be different was if he took a stand. Training under a rigorous schedule, he had gained some major improvements. An extremely well toned Physique, lost of baby fat, and a new appearance all together had ultimately made the man the top bachelor of his village for the past five years. Attractively tall and slender, Naruto had a "feminine built."

Naruto's hair had grown over the years; it was now barely pass knee length. He had gotten quite tired of the same hair style and decided that a change was in order. According to him, "it was more mature." Well, whatever the reason, Naruto instantly became more popular with the female population because of it.

For a while, life for Naruto went back to being as normal as he could have it. That was when it became even better. Tsunade adopted him; it was sort of strange at first. He had never taken the fifth to be a mother type. When asked why she did such a thing, she went with "You've never been accepted by anyone, I want to be there for you." Hearing this, Naruto felt indebted. Tsunade was taking a huge risk in taking him in. It could very well mean the end of her career as Hokage after all.

Little did he know; however, that he was about to meet his secret admirer.

Once Naruto was under the _loving_ guidance of Tsunade, his old habits immediately died. Whether it was willingly or unwillingly, one by one his likes and dislikes changed. He no longer wore his orange jump suit for it was thrown out by Tsunade the day he moved into her house. Instead, a white t shirt, dark blue shinobi pants, and a bandana of pure red were forced on him. His headband also had some slight altercations. No longer securing it around his forehead, it usually found its place around his arm. That was of course, unless told to do otherwise.

He was Tsunade's "little piece of sunshine" whenever they were alone together. For years, Tsunade had been trying desperately to get her boy married off with some of the fine specimens that adorned the Konoha streets. Take for instance, Anko and Kurenai. In fact, they still tried everything to snatch Naruto to be theirs forever.

Naruto; however, had other business on his youthful mind. Training 24/7 for example and every so often, trying to sneak a couple of bowls of ramen whenever he could. Tsunade still tires to pry Naruto away from his favorite food and induce upon him a liking for more sophisticated dining. The new multilevel restaurant that Chouji's clan opened up was such a place. They do pry themselves on their cuisine…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Inside Naruto's mind)**

"Naruto-kun… I want to see you from outside these stuffy confines, Naruto-kun… you will be my and my only." Naruto's secret admire smirked as she seductively sucked on her index finger. After many years of being sealed inside Naruto's body, Kyuubi had not only grown immensely fond of her host, but came to acquire one key piece of information about her Naruto-kun. He loved demon woman.

Having knowledge of this the Kyuubi immediately brightened up, she fits the description of being a female demon herself. Smirking at this fact, she knew that it wasn't going to be too difficult. All she had to do was wait until the right time to break out. The rest would handle itself.

Contrary to popular speculation, the Kyuubi was indeed a female to begin with; she was not at all a blood thirsty demon. Actually, quite opposite really. She was like any regular girl. Rarely showing her discontent around others, there were only two conditions in which she would become berserk. Number one, if she was provoked and two, unless of course her Naruto-kun wanted her to be. In fact she was a very caring woman that solely belonged to her host. She was antisocial and sometimes horny, but that was in her nature.

"It's so unfair, I live inside you everyday and yet I can never get any closer to you." In a spark of both mischief and determination, Kyuubi set up her plan.

"That's it; I have to break out of this lamenting confinement!" With that, Kyuubi smirked and set to work.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Outside in the real world)**

"Naruto-kun, STOP MOVING!" a very irritated Tsunade shouted as she smacked her boy's head.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama" Naruto retorted defensively to avoid being hit again. Standing at attention, he daren't goof off again.

"That's better, now I will teach you the final stages of your medical training" As Tsunade said this, she coursed some healing chakra through the palms of her hands. With precise control and chakra manipulation, she morphed it into an absolute offensive style. The lime green color took on some eerie changes as it pulsed periodically.

"I will now teach you how to kill with medic chakra" no sooner had she said this did she smash 100 pieces of moderately sized wood planks. Naruto stared in amazement, letting his curiosity run free with possibilities. Tilting his head, Naruto questioned the specific execution behind that technique.

"Tsunade-sama how did you do that?" as if furthering his adorable expression he put his index finger to his lips.

Finding his antics extremely likable, Tsunade demonstrated her appreciation. Walking over, she hugged her son, giving a nice hair roughing in the process.

"Naruto, I have taught you almost everything I know. From ninjutsu to genjutsu, even medic jutsu. Once you learn how to kill using medic jutsu. I will have something that I want to talk to you about." Tsunade then turned and headed back as she showed Naruto exactly how to gather the desired chakra levels and then how to release it for a crushing impact.

Naruto took no time mastering the technique that his mom had shown him. Going through the steps again and again as a proud mother stood watching her son with teary eyes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Inside Naruto's mind) **

"Oh how cute! I loved his face so much when he tilted it." Kyuubi laughed as she brushed her perfect fingers through her long radiantly red strands of hair. Her body was perfectly proportioned and she had breasts that could rival Tsunade's. Her legs were long and smooth with absolutely no blemishes. The small patch of hair just above her sweet spot looked visibility soft.

"I'll be out very shortly Naruto-kun." Kyuubi's body was unique in that, she was born with four purple stripes altogether, two on her inner thighs and two on the sides of her stomach. Her eyes were a dark red and heavily coated with seductive purple eye liner. On her head, two cutely shaped fox ears wiggled while an elegant tail swayed behind her.

This was one fine female demon that had her sights set on Naruto. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Her beautiful feet were further complimented by finger and toe nails of a creamy white, each coated perfectly even. Kyuubi wore a very skimpy fur skirt with a matching top to conceal her breasts.

She didn't want to cause Naruto pain but if causing him pain was the only way to be with him then she had to do it. Whispering a small teary eyes apology Kyuubi commenced her plan…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Outside Naruto's mind)**

Naruto was still practicing his technique when suddenly his whole body heated up, he felt light headed. His stomach churned inside out and within seconds, he was on the ground convulsing rather furiously.

From the inside, Kyuubi's expression was one of pure torment. She really wanted to use a less extreme method. Naruto-kun in pain was not something she wanted to witness. So deciding to speed up the process of her release, Kyuubi worked even more efficiently.

This course of action immediately caused Naruto to experience something very unpleasant. Tsunade, noticing that her son wasn't feeling well, immediately called on some of his friends from near by to take him to the Konoha hospital.

She herself soon accompanied them. Tsunade intended to personally inspect the cause of her son's irregularity. It was just too mind boggling that something like this could happen "out of the blue."

Gathering her training equipment for later, she jumped into the trees following in hot pursue. Tsunade didn't understand how this was possible. One minute Naruto was doing well, the next he's collapsed. It was all too strange.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At Konoha hospital)**

"Give him some room!" Neji shouted as he glanced a worried look towards his best friend. He was sweating a storm. Naruto has never ever been sick once in his life. The suddenness of this problem was a bit unsettling.

"Clear out of the way!" Sasuke declared as he supported Naruto's underside.

Sasuke had once betrayed the village of Konoha. In a blind chase for power, he goes with Orochimaru for nearly two years. Throughout that time, he had begun to see the error of his ways. When the second attempt at bring him back arose, he gladly went back with his best friend. In many ways, Sasuke considered Naruto his brother and probably his only available family. Since Itachi died after Sasuke had confronted him while under the guidance of Orochimaru.

Sasuke had now mastered the sharingan; he was able to read his opponents' moves perfectly, giving him an overwhelming advantage while in battle. After his brother's death, he became the next true heir of the sharingan.

Naruto's friends had taken him to a secluded room followed shortly by the Hokage. Not caring for the disruption she would cause, Tsunade charged through the door.

"Is my baby alright?" Tsunade's expression was that of worry as she glanced down at his perspiration.

"Everyone clear out of the room, NOW!" No sooner had Tsunade ordered the dismissal of her fellow jounin shinobi had she began to assess the condition of her Naruto-kun.

"You hang in there, you hear me?!" Her voice was cracked, a mixed tone of desperation and agitation.

Tsunade had gone through her check ups to find that something was defiantly not right; her boy had a fever of 123 degrees and was on the verge of convulsing yet again.

"Crap, this isn't good." Tsunade hurriedly rushed out of the room. Whatever this new upset was, she knew she couldn't act fast enough on her own. She needed some assistance. Shizune was the only available person right now. Sakura would have been her next choice, but she was on a mission right now. She had limited resources to choose from.

Just then, a blinding flash of red caught her divided attention. With a grunt, Tsunade rushed back towards the hospital…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Inside Naruto's room)**

After the red flash had subsided it also succeeded in bring out the Kyuubi, her plan had worked and now standing before a very shocked Naruto was the most gorgeous woman he would ever lay eyes on. The Kyuubi's beauty surpassed all other females. She had no comparison.

Catching her host's dumbfounded expression, Kyuubi attempted to pull him from his daydreaming. Her soft lyrical voice ranged through the enclosure.

"Naruto-kun I can finally be with you now." With that Kyuubi jumped Naruto, hugging him like a cute plushy. She humped every part of his body in a show of suppressed affection. Kyuubi's been waiting a long time for this…

He didn't know what to do. More specifically, Naruto was still trying to register what just happened. _"Okay…after that flash, this hot chick appears and dry humps me… what is this?"_

Not really getting the desired reaction from her man, Kyuubi decided to get his attention. "Is this how you treat someone who's been sealed inside you all this time? Naruto-kun…" she prolonged her pronunciation of his name as she shook his body.

"_Someone who's been sealed inside my body…what is she talking about?" _Then realization donned on him. He knew exactly what she meant now…

"You're the Kyuubi?!" Naruto's excitement at the fact that the Kyuubi was a hot chick was impeded by the fact that he was freaked out by now.

"Naruto don't you remember me?" She was hit rather hard; he didn't remember her after seventeen years of living, eating, sleeping, and training with him? It was surprisingly a bitter sweet moment.

All Naruto could do was hold her with increased strength as he was too bewildered to let go of her, not that she minded.

"Naruto, I forced myself out of my imprisonment just to see you." The Kyuubi then buried her face in his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I was so lonely without you! I did this just to be with you, please recognize me!" The Kyuubi cried as she begged for his acceptance.

It took a few minutes for Naruto to register what had just happened. Until finally he came to his senses and shouted out.

"HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" Realizing who she was, Naruto couldn't help his next action. Desperately trying to push her away from him, Naruto struggled in vain.

Seemingly rejected the Kyuubi only cried harder as she latched herself onto his shirt.

"Naruto-kun I love you so much, why are you doing this to me?" The broken scene of the Kyuubi in front of Naruto finally hit his soft spot. He cradled her in his arms and gently soothed her back. Taking in her heavenly scent, Naruto had immediately succeeded in terminating her "water show".

"Shhh… it's alright, I won't reject you." Naruto was still unsure of why he wasn't freaking out at the demon in his arms. It did devastate his village, yet somehow he knew he was doing the right thing. He stroked her back as he gently muttered words of encouragement. He just hated to see a vulnerable woman in front of him.

"Naruto-kun please, I love you so much. Don't seal me away; I want to share my life with you, if you will let me do so." Kyuubi blissfully muttered under the soothing touch. It was so comfortable that she could fall asleep and not awaken until hours later.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, I'll have to let you live with me, you have no one else to turn to. However, we will have to change you're name, we can't call you Kyuubi. The villagers will hate you and me even more so than they do now." Naruto's voice had a hint of rage hidden within them.

"Then care to tell me what my new name is Naruto-sama?" Kyuubi asked playfully.

Did Naruto just hear her right? Did she just call him Naruto-**sama**?

"Kyuubi from now on, while in public you're name will be Kyuusai. This way they won't know it's you that's the demon." Naruto kept his voice a mere whisper; he didn't want other people eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hai Naruto-sama, then from now on, I shall be known as Kyuusai…in return, all I want you to do is let me stay with you and also acknowledge my undying feelings for you." Kyuubi's voice was full of playfulness now as she rested on her Naruto-kun's strong chest.

"Whatever you say Kyuubi." Naruto replied as he gently slipped one arm behind her back and brought her lips into his, sharing their first of many French kisses yet to come.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Tsunade approached the door, she ordered her Jounins to check on Naruto after that display of light. All she got were perverted grins with equally perverted blushes. This was going to be interesting…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That is all for the first opening chapter. Please feel free to RnR and I'll try to update this as fast as I can. First Kyuubi/Naruto fic ever.


	2. Saliva Lollypop

Many people seem to think that my Kyuubi/Naruto fic is the first one on Fanfiction. I don't know why, but let me clarify that this is MY FIRST kyuubi/naruto fic. Sorry for the confusion.

**Saliva Lollypop**

Their lips met and never parted again, each taking in the sweet aroma of their counter parts, never seizing to take a breather as if once they part ways they will never again encounter the perfection that is each other.

Kyuubi had finally found her eternal bliss that was her Naruto, but still one thing remained on her mind that tormented her thoughts … "Did her Naruto-kun feel the same way that she did about him?" She was too caught up in the heat of the moment to have noticed that Naruto had unfortunately release her from his loving grasp.

"Kyuubi, I also needed to tell you that while you're in public vacancy, you will have to retract your tail and ears." Naruto let out a slight chuckle as he continued, "It's hardly normal for a human to attain animal like features." Naruto released Kyuubi and looked into her mesmerizing ruby orbs that had little marks of black within them.

"Naruto-kun, I have told you that I would be yours and no body else's, so whatever you want, I'll do." Kyuubi then attempted to snuggle back into her Naruto-kun's arms but was rudely interrupted by someone possessing chocolate orbs and blonde hair trying to barge into the door.

Noticing the furious turning of the door handle, presumably from a very agitated Tsunade, Naruto took the immediate initiative to hide Kyuubi.

"Quick, get under my bed sheets Kyuubi!" Before Kyuubi could have a say in the matter her whole body was flung under Naruto's bed sheets which after having the opportunity to be graced by his presence, smelled just like him. It was a lingering pale lavender essence that made Kyuubi flustered at the first sign of it. This was partly due to the closeness between her and her current oblivious counterpart, but it was also because Naruto subconsciously placed a very warm hand on her behind while his other hand rested upon her waist. It was indeed very comforting for her. Naruto was her protector.

Mere seconds later… Tsunade came sprinting in to check on her son. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Tsunade acquired quizzically, yet a bit worried.

Naruto, who at this time felt that Kyuubi's head was just above his private section, was also somewhat blushing.

"Nothi- Nothing is- wrong." Naruto almost shouted the last part due to the fact that Kyuubi's hand had just moved to envelope his waist while still managing to somehow stay hidden under the bed sheets.

Tsunade, who had taken account of Naruto's elevation of tone, looked at him suspiciously along the edges of her eye.

"You seem to be really agitated today Naruto… is something bothering you?" Tsunade seemed to catch another of Naruto's many signs of uneasiness this morning. Moving to Naruto's bed side she leaned down so that Naruto's ear was at her eye level, taking a few seconds to adjust her voice she whispered a very motherly tone into Naruto's ear.

"Don't be afraid to come and talk to me Naruto-kun, I'll always have time for you." Tsunade then straightened up while she smoothed the wrinkles on her clothing, afterwards proceeding to the exit of the room.

When she got there she turned around one final time and looked at her Naruto with his trade mark grin plastered on his face. Smiling, Tsunade blew a kiss to her son as she took her leave.

Talking ensued on the other side of the door and soon the voices became but a distant blur to the two people inside.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Upon realization that all is well, Naruto signaled for the release of the Kyuubi from within the bed sheets.

The first thing that Kyuubi did was envelope her Naruto-kun within a loving grasp, which shocked him but later he eased his way into her sugary embrace.

"Thanks for protecting me Naruto-kun, and you have a fragrance that no one else has, the kind that makes all demon women fall into an eternal state of tranquility." Kyuubi said with a hint of pain in her voice. The harsh reality was that if she couldn't have her Naruto-kun then no other demon temptress could. She loved and treasured him beyond all bounds.

"Thanks… I think." Naruto laughed as he resumed telling Kyuubi how she was supposed to act while in public for a good ten minutes or so.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Outside on one of Konoha's many streets)**

"Let's go back to Tsunade's grand domain for now; I have something I want to give you. Think of it as a present." Naruto told Kyuubi who at this time was riding on Naruto's back while Naruto secured two hands upon her warm thighs that craved for the gentle touch of her blonde angel. Naruto took extra care in concealing her tail and ears with some bed sheets he took from the hospital, after making sure that they were free of infectious diseases.

They were leaping with extreme speed from roof top to roof top all the while Kyuubi's hair kept on getting into Naruto's face preventing him from getting a proper view of his surroundings.

"Kyuusai can you try and keep your beautiful hair under control?" Naruto's voice was soft and gentle even though he was a bit annoyed inside.

It took Kyuubi a moment to figure out that that was the name she was supposed to be called while in public so deciding that pursuing this matter further was not an option, since she didn't want to disappoint her Naruto-kun. She immediately responded.

"Oh, sure thing Naruto-kun." Kyuubi obeyed without question as she lifted one hand off of Naruto's strong yet slender shoulder and brushed her hair back, afterwards she returned to resting her head on his back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had arrived at Tsunade's grand domain within less than twenty minutes of time as Naruto gently let Kyuubi slide off his back, yet every time their flesh touched each other's, both of them would immediately become flustered beyond belief.

"Sorry about that Kyuubi-chan." Unbeknownst to Naruto he had just used chan accompanied at the end of her lyrical name that strung together so perfectly.

Kyuubi; however, caught her Naruto's supposed mistake as she realized that maybe Naruto did have immense feelings for her after all. That maybe, just maybe she was right in her assumption. She truly loved her Naruto and it would break her heart if her assumption was incorrect.

Naruto had taken out an extra key given to him by Tsunade the day he moved into her house upon his adoption.

He slid the key slowly through the slot in the door as he gently turned his wrist. Opening the door to reveal a gigantic dome. Taking one glance at the super structure, anyone would be able to tell that it was for the rich. A roof plastered with creamy white spotless coating of an extravagant paint, grand hallways, and spacious rooms. All of these were very intricately designed for the utmost pleasure.

"Come with me Kyuubi-chan." Naruto signaled for Kyuubi who immediately wrapped an arm around his.

Naruto led Kyuubi through the entrance, and upon Kyuubi's amazement she noticed that the whole house was absolutely spotless. Gigantic rooms with equally gigantic doors adorned the walls of the house. Upon further inspection, Kyuubi found that it was four stories, the biggest one in the entire Konoha village. She was to say the least very impressed that her Naruto could snag himself such a grand house… No…such a grand palace to be exact.

"How do you like it Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto inquired at the awe stricken Kyuubi.

"I'm amazed Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi answered all the while still admiring the towering house that stared her in the face.

"Anyway, Kyuubi-chan I'll show you to my room, afterwards we can talk in private there." Naruto led Kyuubi up the never ending staircases while grasping hard on her hand managing yet again to send Kyuubi to a utopia.

When they entered Naruto's room, which wasn't anything special except for the fact that it was by far the largest room in the house and filled with ninja scrolls presumably for ninjutsu purposes.

"I can see you train hard Naruto-kun, that's just what I would expect from you." Kyuubi said while she slowly and regretfully let her Naruto-kun go as she attempted to examine the numerous scrolls lying on the desks.

"Yes I do train a lot to fill up my spare time; regardless, I have something to give you." Naruto walked to his closet and took out a velvety soft snowy white silk top that just so happens to be all see through. Not serving its purpose of covering up Kyuubi's rather sizable cleavage, but it would have to do since that was all Naruto had at the moment. He then proceeded to take out four more strands of silk of the same material. This was also part of his present for Kyuubi-chan. Finally he took out a pink strand of silk as he closed his closet.

"Come here Kyuubi." Naruto said as he indicated for the Kyuubi to sit on his lap while he put his presents to good use.

Kyuubi, knowing what her Naruto-kun was thinking was only too happy to oblige in the invitation. It meant that she could be closer to her Naruto-kun. Taking a seat on Naruto's lap, she leaned back into his chest while Naruto maneuvered his hands softly over her breasts attempting to slip the silk top over her.

Once that was finished, Naruto moved to take Kyuubi's right arm, Kyuubi was totally in her own little piece of Naruto heaven as she tried to suppress her overwhelming urge to both moan and release her now overflowing juices on to the floor. She was with her true love right now and nothing could give her the sense of security and comfort that her Naruto could give her.

Naruto tied the four strands of silk onto Kyuubi's wrists and ankles respectively, and finally taking the soft pink strand of silk he tied it onto her right thigh.

"There all done, stand and let me see what you look like." Naruto whispered softly into Kyuubi's ear as he signaled for her to stand.

She was a bit reluctant to leave her comfy seat, but did as she was told. Timidly tiptoeing to the middle of the room, she gave a little twirl of her body. If it was humanly possible, **Naruto's** Kyuubi was even more beautiful than she was when she first appeared. The silky white strands upon her ankles and wrists matched her top perfectly, giving her an angelic evening glow. While the pink strand of silk on her right thigh made her look even more seductive then she already did. Naruto was truly lucky and yet he didn't know it. Kyuubi only had eyes for him and him only.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Naruto couldn't help but compliment her.

This made Kyuubi blush deeply as she immediately went back to sitting on Naruto's lap as if afraid to separate with him.

'Thank you so much for the present Naruto-kun." Kyuubi, who was now totally flustered couldn't comprehend how much love she felt for her man. Suffice to say, she has never experienced what love was like before.

"Kyuubi, why don't we go and have some fun? I have the day off today." Naruto whispered softly into her ear exuding a warm breath that made her quiver in pleasure.

"Sure thing Naruto, anything you want." Kyuubi couldn't disobey him right now; she neither wanted to nor needed to. She knew from the way Naruto has been treating her that he indeed did hold immense love for her in his heart, and just like her he yearned to be with her. His one and only, likewise Naruto was Kyuubi's one and only. They both needed each other to survive and no one else.

Kyuubi no longer had any doubts in her mind concerning where her Naruto's heart belonged to. She had originally felt that Naruto would like someone else more than her even after all that she did for him, but now she knew better. This only strengthened her desire to be with him and love him with all her heart and soul.

"Kyuubi, you alright?" Naruto looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I dazed out for a second there." Kyuubi replied assuring him that she was fine.

"Okay, anyway if we're going I suggest that we make haste, Tsunade-sama will be back soon, and I usually don't come home until five in the evening. It would be suspicious and awkward for me to be back so soon." Naruto explained while he tightened his grip on Kyuubi's slim waist.

"Sure thing lets go." Kyuubi attempted to get up when she was pulled down.

"Wait, one more thing. Tsunade still doesn't know about you yet so for the time being you'll have to sleep in my room. If you want, I could give you my bed." Naruto was a gentleman. He would always offer his comfort for someone's sake.

"Oh, sure I'd love to stay in your room, but if you don't mind I get kind of scared if I'm away from you for too long." Kyuubi knew just what she needed and wanted.

"Nice try Kyuubi-chan, but you'll have to sleep without me by you're side for a couple of weeks, at least until I can be sure that Tsunade-sama doesn't find out.

"Fine Naruto-kun, but just make sure that every night you come and say good night to me okay?" Kyuubi asked as childishly as she could.

"Deal." Naruto answered as he enveloped Kyuubi into an embrace.

"Anyway, Kyuubi before we go out, you'll have to conceal you're tail and ears. That's if you know how." Naruto now had a more serious look on his usually bright face.

"Of course I know how, give me some credit baby." Kyuubi easily retracted her ears as well as her tail with the use of some of her red chakra.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the "baby" comment. He still couldn't wrap his head around how fond he had grown of his Kyuubi or the fact that Kyuubi fell for him, but all in all he was extremely glad that they found each other. They would never be seen alone from one another ever again.

Heading down the stairs, Naruto retrieved a pair of creamy white slippers.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan, try these on. They're really comfortable." Offering the footwear, Kyuubi took it without a seconds thought.

"Like this Naruto-kun?"

Putting it on, she had instantly become more attractive. In combination with her painted toenails, the slippers really accented her feet's beauty. It was simple yet effective.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Outside)**

"Where do you want to go Kyuusai?" Naruto quizzically asked while he intertwined his fingers with that of hers.

"Anywhere is fine, but one thing, is it okay if I rest my head on your shoulder while we walk?" Kyuubi's voice had a hint of hope contained within the deep corridors of inner meaning.

"Sure, go ahead." Naruto then offered his shoulder which Kyuubi graciously accepted.

Thus, the "almost eternal lovers" started down the road that laid before them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At the sweets shop)**

Upon entering Naruto went to the counter and picked out two lollypops, figuratively one for him and one for his Kyuubi-chan. He paid the price and bided his farewell to the cashier as he left with Kyuubi clinging onto him.

"Here you go Kyuusai." Naruto then offered a lollypop to Kyuubi while he attempted to unwrap his lollypop.

Kyuubi, taking the lollypop and thanking him for buying it for her put it slowly and sensually into her mouth. She really knew how to turn her Naruto-kun on. Slowly she circled it around the edges of her lips and licked the tip of it smothering it with her saliva, before finally taking it fully into her mouth.

Just as Naruto was about to put his in his mouth, Kyuubi snatched it away from him and threw it away. Without even apologizing she brought her mouth into contact with Naruto's as she gently slipped her lollypop into his mouth. Naruto's eyes opened immediately at the sudden amount of pleasure he was feeling, from the sweetness of the candy to the heavenly probing of Kyuubi's tongue in his mouth. He found it impossible to deny Kyuubi what she wanted.

It wasn't about the lollypop anymore, it was about the expression of her love towards him, and so easing completely he embraced her as they continued to share the sensual sensation that was their lollypop, completely oblivious to their surroundings. They had both just discovered a new level of relationships now, albeit still not at the lovers level, it had grown considerably. They would just need a little bit more time together before they would become eternal lovers. For now; however, they just remained in each other's embrace trying their best to satisfy their hunger for each other.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Unbeknownst to neither Naruto nor Kyuubi, someone had caught sight of their affair…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for the cliff hanger, and once again I just like to say this is MY FIRST Kyuubi/Naruto fic. For those of you that think the intimacy should slow down a bit, don't worry I get you. Both the Kyuubi and Naruto have grown very close to each other but they are still not lovers.


	3. Marriage

The next chapter, I hope readers enjoy it.

**Marriage**

They stood there desperately embracing one another, laying passionate kisses that lingered on the other's lips. Both participants in this intimate event wouldn't delay in their actions. One of Naruto's hands moved timidly up towards Kyuubi's hair, reaching its destination, it immediately began to caress the silk like substance. Taking in her scent Naruto only managed to fall deeper into his desire to marry her. Likewise the Kyuubi was also experiencing a piece of heaven. Her fingers traced Naruto's hard, firm muscles while she continued to kiss her Naruto-kun.

Naruto's other hand gently found its next destination, the Kyuubi's behind. Realizing that he hit his mark, Naruto's hand unconsciously gave Kyuubi's ass a gentle squeeze managing to bring forth a small moan of pleasure from his Kyuubi-chan.

"I didn't realize that you wanted me so much Naruto-kun…" Kyuubi had a difficult time articulating her speech due to the sensations that were flowing through her body at this moment. Nevertheless she was extremely joyful from the realization that her Naruto-kun loved and treasured her above all else.

"Naruto-kun, it would be best if we found some other place to continue our act of intimacy. After all I wouldn't want anyone to see us out in the open like this." Kyuubi reluctantly pulled away from her Naruto's warm embrace as she stared into his oceanic jewels, only managing to lose herself even further in those intense hot eyes.

"Yes that would be the best course of action right now; engaging in indecent acts in a public vacancy is not desirable." With that Naruto released Kyuubi from his grasp as he too stared at her ruby orbs that burned so feverishly. Naruto couldn't comprehend where their relationship level stood at this moment. Was it a bother and sister kind of love? It was definitely not a servant and master relationship… He also couldn't call it a lover relationship in his own fear of being rejected by her.

"Naruto-kun what's on your mind?" Kyuubi had gazed worriedly at her "soon to be lover" and she couldn't help but inquire that of him, seeing his expression change from one of lustful enjoyment to that of uncertainty. Kyuubi embraced her Naruto-kun and laid her head on his chest in an attempt to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

Feeling the pressure on his chest Naruto instinctively cradled his Kyuubi-chan's head within his hands, caressing her soft silky hair while taking in her scent, which smelled so sweet… Naruto's embrace tightened around his Kyuubi-chan as he was afraid to let her slip away from him.

"Naruto-kun… I can feel your pain, My Naruto-sama, please let me assist you." Kyuubi was also getting upset that her Naruto-kun was in anguish, the bottled up emotions of love for her was really taking effect on him.

"You can tell me anything that's on your mind; I wish to be one with you in spirit." Kyuubi warm breath exuded a sense of comfort into Naruto's skin as she continued to whisper words of encouragement to her Naruto-kun. She hoped that he would ask her the one fated question in which she had been waiting for ever sense she came out.

"Kyuubi-chan, I want to marr-" Naruto gave up at the last second, he released his Kyuubi completely, taking off in the opposite direction and never gazing back. He was in pain right now… He had finally found his one true love and yet he lacks the guts to express his feelings of desire for her. She must be crying right now, she wanted to marry him ever since she came out, yet her one true love in which she loves with no bounds lacks what she loved him for, his courage and determination to triumph over all obstacles…and of course for his cuteness and looks.

"Naruto-kun, why won't you have the courage to ask me?!" Kyuubi asked in anguish as she sobbed, she would definitely find a way for her Naruto-kun to confess to her…One way or another. She took off after him in a desperate attempt to catch his fleeing essence within her grasp.

Spying on the spectacle taking place, a figure stepped out from the intimidating shadows, she had lavender hair and misty pearls, she wore fish netting that covered the majority of her body and had a long skin colored over coat as well as leg pads that aided her while on a mission. Smirking at the emotional event that had taken place she whispered to herself in a barely protruding tone…

"My, seems like I have some competition if I want to make Naruto-kun my…" The figure smirked once again as she coated her lips in heavy saliva, thrilled by the prospect of an engaging hunt…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto was hurting so badly on the inside; it felt like gravity was pushing down upon him in an attempt to slow him enough so that Kyuubi could catch him. He was a fool, why did he run away from the one person he treasured above all else? Why did he lack his usual up beat spirit that his friends and family loved about him? The answer was simple, he was afraid of his lover rejecting his proposal…

So all he did was run as gleaming droplets of salty moisture flowed freely from the edges of his eyes.

"Kyuubi-chan please forgive me… I don't deserve you…" Naruto had to run as far away from her as possible. He couldn't bear with witnessing the hurtful expression that was probably adorned upon the face of his one and only.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"My Naruto-sama why are you such a fool when it comes to the aspect of eternal bliss?! I have waited so long to be your wife, I wouldn't dream of saying "no."" Kyuubi's tears also flowed freely as she continued to chase after her desired man in hopes of catching him in time.

She was stopped; however, when a female ninja interjected her pursue. "I have seen you with Naruto-kun; you should seriously stop this futile attempt. He would never be with you." Anko who had been trying to snag Naruto for herself had to make sure that she eliminated all her competition.

Kyuubi was getting desperate; if she didn't make haste then her only desire would be ripped from her loving hold. She had to get to her Naruto-kun soon or else it would be too late. Kyuubi was in no mood to play games…

"I don't know who you think you are, but a whore like you who only wants to have intercourse with him could never truly love him like I do. You like him for his looks but I treasure him for much more. To me he is the person that gives me a purpose, to me he is priceless. You can try to flatter him with your less than desirable body but that will never work!" Kyuubi converged her anguish into burning determination for her Naruto-kun, lamenting red chakra seeped out from her body. Her eyes seemed to exude burning hatred for the person that dared to stand in front of her, her furry tail flared into existence, accompanied by her two foxy ears. Her fur stood on edge as the purple markings deepened in color. She was going to show this girl just how serious she was.

"**You better get out of my way little girl, I'm not in the mood for any disturbances today…"** Kyuubi's claws expanded in length as she prepared to savagely rip her opponent apart. Her creamy white legs managed to look even sexier after her transformation. Her snow white slippers, the ones that you have access to in Japanese hotels seemed to compliment her feet even more. Kyuubi's hair also grew in length, managing to reach down past her ankles.

"What is this eerie chakra? This is too much for me…If she chooses to engage in combat I will not be able to defend myself…" Anko appeared shaken by the sheer amount of chakra released as she shakily drew a kunai from her pouch. Sweat accumulated on her forehead as she cursed under her breath.

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY! I WILL BE WITH MY NARUTO WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"** Kyuubi dashed towards her target, claws outstretched, while still managing to maintain her graceful beauty that surpassed all others.

"Crap… this isn't good." Anko could only defend herself from the advancing assault as she had no other way to counterattack.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That's my Kyuubi-chan's chakra! What is she doing?!" Naruto appeared panicky as he immediately stopped his childish game of tag and headed towards the opposite direction.

"I only hope that I make it in time…" Naruto's endurance had been greatly cut after Kyuubi had appeared before him. The only possible way for him to retain his energy was if he held on tight to his Kyuubi… On his own, he lacked that ability and certainly it was beginning to show as vast amounts of sweat accumulated on his forehead.

"Please let me make it in time…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The hellish battle commenced, Anko twirled her kunai in one hand and took a swift swipe at Kyuubi, only for it to be dodged. Kyuubi ducked her head under the imposing strike and took a sweep of the leg. Managing to knock Anko off balance Kyuubi's claws gripped her neck, squeezing the life out of her. The purple slowly spread into her system. Internal bleeding was taking place and yet Anko was still stubborn enough to have one last trick up her sleeve.

Using her remaining strength, Anko's legs were quickly brought up into a head lock. With the added pressure on Kyuubi's neck she released Anko from her clutch. Kyuubi's hair draped over Anko's blemish free thighs, managing to give her a taste of her silky hair. Anko tried to restrain herself from having a blush at the comfortable feeling she was having while sitting on Kyuubi's shoulders. Kyuubi felt disgusting, this girl's flesh was so unappealing to that of her Naruto's soft embrace, like that of an angle's caress. Desperately she took a bite of Anko's thighs in an attempt to induce pain to Anko. Hoping it was enough to throw her off her shoulders.

Feeling the searing pain of fangs sinking into her flesh as well as her own blood tickle down her thighs, Anko had to let go. She felt her chakra being overpowered by Kyuubi. Needing to get away quick, Anko used her opponent's shoulder as a springboard..

This was indeed one sexy cat fight…

Spitting the crude taste out of her mouth in the form of saliva, Kyuubi attempted to end this… **"You taste disgusting! You actually mounted me!" **With that Kyuubi's chakra flared into existence as she concentrated the majority of it into one final strike, her claws turned from a creamy white to that of a bloody crimson. **"This will end it; I have no time to linger with you!"** Kyuubi's force was accented by the crackling of the earth underneath her, her tails swayed in the crisp clean air as she prepared to give this intruder a taste of pain.

On a more positive note, this cat fight was taking place in a secluded area in Konoha, so no more mortals will witness the demon in action, this effectively cut down the chance of Kyuubi being found out. As long as she took care of Anko, all will return to normal.

"You're a demon!" Anko spat as she also tightened her grip on her kunai, attempting to end this with one final strike.

"**So you have finally realized that, have you? Now you see that there is absolutely no way for you to win."** Kyuubi smirked as she signaled the start of combat by springing her legs into a repetitive motion, managing to carry her to her destination. Likewise Anko, despite her own fear, also charged at Kyuubi.

Claws and Kunai established contact with flesh; however, it wasn't the desired flesh that had been struck. Realization donned upon both Kyuubi and Anko that what they planned to hit wasn't harmed, instead the subject of their affection was now bleeding out towards them.

Naruto had just managed to reach the scene of combat in the nick of time and without thinking he jumped down and embraced Kyuubi, protecting her from the kunai. Naruto's flesh was totally ripped apart by the sheer force of both his beloved Kyuubi-chan's chakra enhanced claw and the piercing pain of the thrusting kunai.

Blood spurted out of the massive wound… Naruto couldn't hold in the pain any more as he released a mouthful of blood that he had been trying desperately to hold in. Reminiscent droplets of red coated Kyuubi as she stood there still stunned by the realization that the one she loved had been hurt by her own deathly claws. Likewise Anko was also speechless; she hadn't expected that Naruto would jump in front of the assault.

The fragile dam that stored all of a female's emotions was breaking... Kyuubi sobbed so hard into her Naruto-kun's chest, licking the wounds that she had caused in hopes of healing them. She buried her head into his loving embrace crying even harder into his chest.

"I know I hurt you… but please don't leave me, I want to be with you. Kyuubi-chan, I don't care what anyone else thinks; the fact of the matter is I love you more than anything. I know that I may have caused you so much pain by running away but now I'll never run ever again. I love you and will continue to love you as long as I live." With that Naruto dropped down on one knee, despite his own searing pain he continued on. "Kyuubi-chan, will you marry me?" Naruto bit down on his pain as he retrieved a small jewelry box, decorated with silver linen. He opened it shakily and inside was the most beautiful ring Kyuubi had ever laid her waiting eyes on. It was a mixture of both rubies and diamonds arranged together into the shape of a rose…

Kyuubi hadn't waited to think about the reply that she would give him and just totally freed herself of the emotional burden and jumped into her Naruto-kun's arms, embracing him hard, licking his wounds while she kissed him. Kyuubi extended her finger so that Naruto could decorate it with the ring, Naruto obliging with her slid the ring onto her finger.

"Naruto-kun, you don't know how long I have waited for you to ask me that question! I loved to!" Kyuubi's tail wrapped itself around Naruto's waist to keep him balanced as she laid kiss after kiss over his blood stained skin.

Naruto was desperately trying to hold on, but the blood loss was too great of a physical burden for him as he passed out from the world of the living due to exhaustion. The last thing he remembered was how foolish he had been to not confess to his lover sooner, instead of going through all this.

Kyuubi feeling her husband slip away had a worried expression but after further observation she smirked as she realized that he just passed out from the amount of strain induced upon his body. So she just held him in her embrace, brushing his long blonde hair that had the irresistible essence to her. She continued to apply her loving tongue on his wounds, making sure that each time she licked him she would also give him a kiss.

This intimate moment between husband and wife was interrupted however as a kunai came flying towards them in an attempt to sever their unbreakable connection to each other. Realizing that she still had to be taken care of, Kyuubi slowly let her Husband's head rest upon the ground. Kyuubi gently stood as she caught the kunai with her tail.

"You just don't want to accept the reality of things do you?" Kyuubi slowly advanced upon the weakened ninja as she brought out a hand to caress the sweat stained face. "I will make sure that you never bother me or my husband ever again." With that her creamy white nails extended in length as she tickled Anko's chin. "I will make sure that you forget all about this day, it will be like this day never existed as part of your life." Kyuubi breathed a flowery essence into Anko's face immediately making Anko lightheaded. A few moments later Anko's consciousness was taken away from her.

"When you wake up you will continue to live your life as if nothing happened." With that Kyuubi went back to cuddling with her husband while she carried him back to his house. This is of course after she reverted back to her human form. She wouldn't want to cause her husband anymore trouble than he already had. She loved him too much for that.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(That night)**

After sneaking into Tsunade's house and then to Naruto's room undetected, Kyuubi gently laid her Naruto-kun down on the soft feathered bed, while she sat beside him and cradled his head in her huge breasts as a sign of supreme affection. She only had him in her heart, and now that they were married no one would ever dare to separate the two of them.

"I suppose the issue of having children can wait…For now my lovely Naruto-sama you need to rest." With that Kyuubi pulled the covers over her and Naruto. Seconds later a heavenly breathing could be heard from within the covers. Forever mixing their essences together as both of them drifted off into a blissful state of tranquility.

For both Kyuubi and Naruto this day would be forever remembered as well as valued, for both Naruto and Kyuubi life was perfect, both of them had found their perfect person.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Tsunade's room)**

"I think its time for my son to partake in the senior Jounin selection exams…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hope readers like this chapter. Please feel free to RnR.


	4. visitor

I hope that people will enjoy this chapter

**Visitor**

Warmth like no other… a feathered substance rested patiently on his cheek, what was this sensation that ravaged his face with such soothing comfort? Too great was the alluring essence of the scent of some wild flowery fragrance, that the resulting conclusion was rather interesting. His mind couldn't resist the appealing weight that sat perched on the side of his face. It felt like an angel had graced him with her presence. He tried desperately to respond in some acceptable manner, but later found that such a simple task was quite difficult to realize. He struggled vigorously with the burden that was his physical wounds. It was breathtakingly laborious for him. His whole body felt increasingly frigid. The blankets heaved upon his broken physic did little to generate some reliable source of heat. Perhaps this was the lingering affects of the gruesome chest wound he had acquired yesterday… One thing was for certain, this entire ordeal was definitely stressful for him. Regardless, Naruto had to regain his conscience, he had to give thanks to the person who had so graciously taken him in and treated him with hospitality. Struggling against his heavy eyelids that refused to cooperate, Naruto barely established contact with the world that was, only moments ago, so far away from him. Realization had donned upon him the moment he opened his eyes. Their eyes locked with each other. A crimson mixture of depth and beauty matched so perfectly with the mysterious sparkling sapphire. They were indeed a perfect pair for one another.

The blissful moment could not last however; Kyuubi was just too worried about him to let any trivial distractions keep her from her true motive. Her angelic voice rang through the air, leaving behind it, a trial of nostalgic desires. "I'm so glad you're awake now." Genuine worry was evident in her facial features. Those pleading eyes, held within them the vast oceans of her undying love. It was only too blatant; Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of his Kyuubi-chan. To be so transfixed and resolved in loving him, that was a sort of dedication that belonged solely to his Kyuubi. No one else could ever hope to possess it. Naruto had to reply, he couldn't keep Kyuubi in that panicky state. That would be inhuman. Naruto just had to give her reassurance that he was fine. He tried to maneuver his lips in a certain fashion that would convey his message to her. Slowly, through heavy, laborious breaths, Naruto articulated his rational massage.

"Don't worry about me Kyuubi-chan; I'm fine thanks to you." Naruto knew what to do next. This would drive his point home for sure. Carefully, Naruto withdrew his concealed arm from under the coverings as he gently cupped Kyuubi's cheek. Naruto utilized his other arm as he pulled slightly upon Kyuubi, drawing her in his embrace. The tension that was at first realized quickly dissipated as Kyuubi established herself comfortably within her husband's divine protection. Naruto caressed her hair at a moderate speed. The intervals between his breaths tickled Kyuubi's flesh as she wiggled further into the deeper regions that still lay uninhabited. Her own arms encircled her husband's neck as she pulled him closer to her incredible mounds. Kyuubi couldn't resist kissing her Naruto-kun over and over again. This was her way of an apologetic approach, well; not exactly… she would have kissed him feverishly even if he wasn't hurt. Now that Kyuubi had Naruto-kun, she wasn't even going to consider leaving him. She would never again, pride herself on her supposed title of "queen". To her, the title was but a shallow façade that shielded her until now. She had no need for such childish acknowledgements. All that she lived for now was her Naruto-kun. That was after all, the reason she escaped from her imprisonment. Kyuubi still had to make sure that Naruto was alright, she was just too worried to put any events from the previous night to rest. She needed to make for certain that Naruto was indeed unhindered by that atrocious wound that was inflicted upon his masculine chest. As if afraid, Kyuubi let but a meager trace of her emotion slip out in the form of a brief sob. She quickly recollected her composure as she spoke; yet again in that angelic voice that Naruto loved so much. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry… Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't want… Kyuubi paused as tears welled up along the brim of her eyes. "I don't want you to ever despise me." Kyuubi wouldn't cry. This was but a minuscule occurrence; she had an image to uphold. She couldn't just expose her weak side. Yet still, she managed to sob openly, this was indeed how much love Kyuubi held for her husband. Able to let herself cry openly into his arms without a second thought. She didn't want to seem weak, not by a long shot. This was Naruto, the one she loved boundlessly. To her, Kyuubi could show everything to Naruto. Her emotions were not excluded.

Noticing her unease, Naruto immediately took the initiative to comfort his wife. He hated witnessing an emotionally broken female in front of him, especially if the female in question happens to be his own wife. This would definitely not do. "Kyuubi-chan, I give you my word that I'll always love and cherish you. So you don't have to worry anymore, okay? All I need is some rest." Naruto tried to sound like a tough guy, unfazed by pitiful emotions, but in the end he resumed his original demeanor. Noticing that the liquid had seized to flow, Naruto continued on. He didn't say a single word, instead he just held onto Kyuubi as she snuggled against his chest. Kyuubi instantly calmed, she gave a nod of confirmation as she delved deeper into her husband's encirclement. On the receiving end of the message, Naruto could only smile. All he could do was continue holding her. She was still rigged with guilt at the incident that occurred yesterday. If only there was some way to reassure her without sounding like some poor excuse for a pun of some sort. Exhaustion was taking him again… why was this happening? Why was he so weak…? Naruto was in turmoil, desperately combating to stay but a moment longer in the land of the waking, yet somehow he just wanted to give into the enticing offer that sleep offered to him. If a person was extremely observant, he/she could have picked at the expression of hidden anguish expressed mildly in those eyes of his.

Just like that, Naruto held onto Kyuubi, as if for an alternate source of strength… a cooling breeze bathed the couple, tranquility washed over the room. It was a piece of heaven for both of them. Though, somehow it mattered not. As long as they could stay like this, any price that they had to pay would be acceptable. They were about to be richly compensated with a never ending life together. Yet, it wouldn't be without hardships and pains. They were going to stay with each other. No question could be posed to their reality. Nothing would be able to drive them apart… all except one…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Somewhere unknown)**

Seated agitatedly on his throne, a male of moderate age, appearing somewhere in his thirties. He was basked in the presence of the most gorgeous looking servants that had no comparison. Totally unparalleled, though the scenery was somewhat impeded by the unbearable stench that emanated from the surroundings.

The male in question had vibrant, acceptable lengthened hair, crimson in color. His physical proportion was quite impressive. In relation to someone very familiar, he sported two large purple gashes across his muscular stomach and though concealed from view, he also possessed two gashes of purple across his thighs. Perhaps it was by mere coincidence, but who ever this person was, he bared a striking resemblance to Kyuubi. Though, certainly his arrogance was foreign to his expected behavior.

"How dare she reject me? I ranked number one as the most desirable husband in the entire demon realm, rated by none other than her own parents. Ever since she was sealed inside that…" the male paused for a brief moment before he seemingly found the correct words. "Idiotic flesh bag, she's been mesmerized with him. There is no way anyone could be hotter than me! That I can guarantee. Yet, why did she refuse to come back to the demon realm when I contacted her? She must already know of her father and mother's wishes to wed her to me…" The male was in a quandary.

Sparking a sort of grim determination, the male articulated his thoughts to no one in particular. "I will bring you back and then marry you… this is both my and your parents' wish. I the absolute irresistible demon, stand here today proudly to proclaim that you will be my." He was indeed a strange one, after his long winded self proclamation; he sprouted into an anime style laughing fit with only the slightest hint of stupidity. Soon after finishing his preparations, the still nameless male set off to the human world. His target… Uzumaki Naruto.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Much to Naruto's insistence on taking care of himself, Kyuubi wouldn't hear any of it. She was going to assume the roll of wife nurse today. To her, taking care of her defenseless cute husband was a pleasure she reserved for herself. "Now, Naruto-sama you know that as the nurse assigned to you, I cannot allow you to do anything rash while incapacitated." Although Kyuubi lacked proper nurse attire, she did happen to have an extremely cute nurse head accessory. Not like that mattered anyway, since Kyuubi made even the simplest of fashion appear with unequaled flare and appeal. Her see-through silk top did nothing to conceal her bodily goods. This made Naruto very comfortable; as a man he couldn't help but love every second of it. Being treated by your own wife, who was willing to dress up as a nurse and not only that, but assume the part, was amazing to him. Good thing his mother wasn't here to witness this. He would undoubtedly be in for hell if she had known about this. Though, Naruto had his doubts. Tsunade had already been trying to marry him off for quite some time now. As to her position on this matter of being married prior to her knowledge, Naruto could only hope for the best. Just like that, Naruto obliged with Kyuubi's little role playing game. So giving into his erotic fantasies, Naruto assumed the part of an obedient patient. Conversing and co-operating with Kyuubi were two of the many things that Naruto wanted to do with his wife nurse. He later reconsidered. Naruto and Kyuubi had eternal life after all; it definitely wasn't beneficial to spend a never ending existence inhabiting the same house with an emotionally provocative demon female. As they say, a moment's fulfillment is often not worth the troubles later on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Tsunade's office)**

A groan of absolute agony echoed throughout the grand halls that provided passageways for all the various ninja that had business within the tower. Reality for these average people were harsh, even for the female of the highest standing in the entirety of Konoha, life was harsh. As much as Tsunade attempted to rid herself of the emotionally straining papers that piled in hoards on her desk she could not neglect her assigned duty as the fifth Hokage. Her usual beauty was not present today. The blondeness of her hair seemed somewhat empty; it didn't do justice for her overall appearance. Hollowness was also blatantly present. As much as Tsunade established herself, she couldn't deny her burning desire to take on the role of the "wanderer" that she was known for. Those memories were priceless to her. The unhindered freedom, she would always cherish that. It was to no avail, ever since she took on the job as the Hokage it was always "meeting this" or "sign here Tsunade-sama." At first it was bearable, but as the cycle of time continued on, she could no longer deny the reality of things. She could no longer do whatever she desired. Instead, she was restricted to rules and regulations, the resulting affects were nothing short to devastating. Nostalgia was definitely an understatement.

Tsunade hasn't been able to notice the ever present changes that took place. Somehow, her genjutsu could only provide a dwindling image of a beautiful girl. On the inside, she was aging. The stress had accumulated in the form of increasing wrinkles, rigidness, and most of all, the thinness in her offsetting attitude. Unpleasant mood often results in full blown arguments over even the most insignificant events. It was truly a massive undertaking unfit for one such as Tsunade. Her personality runs counter to the requirements of being a leader. Though, it could have also been due to the unwilling obligation of returning to Konoha that resulted in the eventual emotional shift. The growing hostilities that her former teammate turned traitor Orochimaru exhibited were still a very bitterly refreshing reoccurrence in her daily thoughts. Seemingly unable to forget about the moment when he cut ties with everyone that he once felt dear. Now, although Tsunade did not have any personal intimacy for Orochimaru, it was still rather difficult for her to accept the fate that had been handed to their team. After training together for all those years, it hit her quite hard. It left a sort of raw indentation, forever to plague the barer. Forcibly elevating herself from depression, Tsunade attempted to stay focused. She had a lot to accomplish today. It hurt so badly on the inside, being condemned to an office. She was unable to see her son, she couldn't embrace him. Tsunade desired nothing but a life of blissful tranquility with her child, yet such a simple task seemed staggeringly unaccomplished. She could only endure the pain for now…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Some random street in Konoha)**

The male had finally arrived in the human world, a bit rigged from having to travel such a long distance but still in one piece. "Where are you my beloved?" he had no common sense, he was positioned in a busy street with many bystanders eyeing him already due to his atrocious choice of clothing, yet he draws even more attention to himself by saying something that intimate out in the open. In short, he was an idiot. Still not noticing the weird facial expressions he was receiving. The male continued his "call of love."

Laughter soon erupted out in the streets as more people were drawn by the commotion. This later became a never ending cycle. As more people witnessed his foolish cries, more people were drawn to it. Whispers rang throughout the gathering. Things like "what's with this guy" and "mommy I'm scared" were nothing short of common. Still the laughter oppressed all other conversation. Suddenly the male stopped, with added agitation he fidgeted. "I can't believe I was being watched!" For all his witty intellect and demonic superiority, this guy wasn't very bright. He beckoned incessantly for Kyuubi, all the while being completely unaware of his surroundings. He was hopeless.

The citizens of Konoha, upon hearing that he had no prior knowledge of being observed could only laugh harder. This infuriated the male… "Inferiors such as you dare to laugh at me!?" The way he spoke added with the corny sentence, was really an open invitation for more laughter. Perhaps this male wasn't so piping hot after all. _"No matter, my Kyuubi-hime will surely be able to detect my unrivaled power."_ What he didn't realize was that his ability as a demon left a lot to be desired. Kyuubi wouldn't be able to sense him even if she intended on doing so. His inability as an all powerful being left others of the same race nothing less than disgraced. His occupation as a gate keeper was really only given to him as a charitable favor owed. As for the servants… well let's just say he nagged Kyuubi's father to the breaking point. Though, the one still unanswered question would remain a mystery for a little longer. Certainly at first glance the guy wouldn't qualify for the honor of marrying Kyuubi, not even for the next ten millennia. Though, the reasons why Kyuubi's father allowed him to take his daughter's hand in marriage were still enveloped in a thick fog. Regardless, smirking, he proceeded to search. Leaving people dieing of laughter was the only sign of any sort of recognition that he would ever receive.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Naruto's room)**

"How's my lovely patient?" There was a hint of lustful seductiveness conveyed in that message, Naruto was sure of it. Though, the realization that Kyuubi loved to witness him defenseless was turning him on quite a bit. Naruto knew that Kyuubi would get really hot and horny whenever she was with him (Which was always). That was already a proven fact, but with his movements restricted like this he couldn't really do anything if she decided to attempt something. Though, it wasn't like he would have taken offence. To him Kyuubi was everything. To him Kyuubi was the most beautiful of all living creatures, truthfully she was. She was the undisputed beauty of this world. Though, right now his thoughts would come to an abrupt end of sorts. Kyuubi sensually maneuvered her body over his as she established herself firmly on his muscular chest. Pinning both of his arms to the bed, she smirked. Certainly this was unnerving; Naruto had never witnessed this side of Kyuubi before… so dominant, so commanding. Yet, despite her new mood of sorts, Naruto could still identify her boundless love for him. He could only hope that she would go gently…

Ever since yesterday evening, Kyuubi no longer retracted her tail or ears. It was a hassle for her to utilize chakra for something as meaningless as her demonic appearance. She was certain that Naruto loved her for who she was, not what she looked like. That is the essence of true love, to be able to accept your respective other without stressing over the insignificant details. "Kyuubi-chan, I don't think I can provide you with your desired pleasure. Well, at least for the duration of my injuries." There was grim sarcasm in that sentence. Naruto was about to continue when he was effectively silenced by Kyuubi's tail. It perched laxly, managing to conceal Naruto's mouth effectively.

"Shh…its okay Naruto-kun, you don't have to satisfy me in your condition. I'm yours now; you can pleasure me for an eternity once you rejuvenate your wounded body. For now, let your wife pleasure you." She gently placed her finger on his lips; her pearly long nails tickled his flesh somewhat. Naruto had to brace himself for some blood. After all, Kyuubi-chan did have very intimidating nails. They could excavate blood at even the slightest of dabbles. It was surprising, feeling Kyuubi's nails caress his face so tenderly, yet there was no blood. Naruto reestablished himself as he leveled his eyesight with his Kyuubi-chan's. They held so much love for him that it was only natural she would feel the need to ventilate her emotions. After all, to have that much love for one person, constantly bottled up inside you would do that to anyone. Being a demon that craved for erotic contact with her significant other only strengthened this desire. "You don't have to fear my nails Naruto-kun, they wouldn't inflict a wound upon you." Kyuubi giggled at the expression that her husband showcased. Kyuubi had no intention of making Naruto terrified of her, actually quite the opposite. Kyuubi had to admit though; it was still rather amusingly adorable to witness him in that state. "Naruto-kun, my index finger is somewhat sore…mind enveloping it in your mouth for me?" There was definitely a double meaning conveyed in her seductive message. Naruto was absolutely positive of that, though he had no strength to raise a debate over it. Kyuubi desperately desired to feel as close with her husband as humanly possible. She had so many emotions bottled up within her that she needed to express it. Otherwise, her often sadistic and not to mention violent "love for her Naruto-kun" mood swings would start to take affect, that would definitely be entirely undesirable.

Certainly when she needed pleasure her first and only choice would be to engage in erotic teasing of sorts with her ONLY partner, Naruto. Without waiting for any kind of confirmation, Kyuubi parted Naruto-kun's lips sensually. She lowered her delicate frame so that it encompassed his as she kissed him, letting the velvet flesh intertwine with one another, losing herself completely in the sweet taste. Despite what many people seem to value as a fact, Kyuubi was absolutely repulsed by forcible, fast paced sexual fulfillments. Instead, she loved a slow to moderate pace when "love making." Her maiden head, if you will, would not allow any shaft sizes that differentiated from Naruto's the honor of entrance into her interior flavors. In short, it was her absolute defense against being pregnant with any "undesirable newborns." Remaining a virgin until the day Naruto summoned enough courage to grace her with their first child was of the absolute highest priority to her. She wanted nothing to do with anything one/thing else except her Naruto-kun. She was indeed addicted to him in every way. Likewise, Naruto was with her. They were the perfect match for each other. Unlike other couples who usually indulged in their sexual lives only once. Kyuubi and Naruto would usually have sexual "encounters," at least three times a day. To both of them it was the absolute norm to express their love through intimate contact.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back with that idiot)**

The self-proclaimed "ultimate demon" was rather unintelligent. For all his remarks of superiority, inferior races and such he couldn't even uphold his own standards. He wasn't in the least bit superior to any of the human race; he was the one that was inferior. He was lost… "I seemed to have ventured into unknown territory…" it was always amusing to witness him speak in a sophisticated tongue. Though, being a demon did have its rules and regulations. Having been forced to speak in the "higher class tone" for the majority of his life he couldn't very well abandon it now could he? Though, he should really learn to grasp the atmosphere sometimes…

"Pardon my sudden intrusion, but do any of you delinquents happen to know where a stunning demon mistress is located?" He should really have picked a better descriptive term…

"What you calling us?" Certainly their linguistic skills could use some refining. Though having to live in an under funded district was a major cause of such a problem. As they say "you become like those you grow up with." Whether that be in a positive way or vise versa was all dependent upon the morals of the individual. Though, it would appear in this instance that it was in an extremely negative way.

Having less than his share of common sense, the demon replied again. To him it was perfectly natural to call them delinquents, seeing as that was what they were. That was the way he was educated. To always be blunt. Though, that revealed it to be a very hazardous trait of his. "Do you delinquents know of a demon mistress with hair crimson?" He was sure that they would answer him now. He didn't like to repeat himself, but seeing as he originated from a foreign land, he would have to "respect the customs" of the human world. Oh how mistaken he would later prove to be…

He was smug to the unbearable limit, waiting on the receiving end of the answer. No reply in the form of words had approached his ears. Instead, a searing pain had acquainted itself with his flesh, knocking him out cold upon contact. (He had just so conveniently closed his eyes.) Though, one aspect was shrouded in fog. He wasn't able to sense the impending assault. It could easily have been due to the insignificant chakra emanations exuded from his attackers. After all, not every inhabitant of Konoha had a career as a ninja.

"That gotta teach you some respect." Smirking, he and his associates retreated to wince they came, leaving the demon for dead.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Naruto's room)**

Kyuubi and Naruto were currently in a kissing fest. They feasted in their respective essences, managing to lose themselves yet again. Being partially nude, Kyuubi had relieved herself of the silk top, albeit very reluctantly. Their bodies pressed up against the other as if for support. This was their first sexual engagement of the day. There were no forcible dominations. They both knew what the other was thinking so it was quite conceivable for them to just click with each other. When one moved a certain way the other would respond correctly. This again was a sure sign that both were destined to be together forever. Breathing in long soothing wisps, Kyuubi encircled Naruto's frame within her own body. She paused for a few seconds before she posed a question. "Naruto-kun, do you mind if I take a bite of your neck? I promise that it will be painless." a confirmation comes in the form of a nod, it signaled the approval of Kyuubi's planned action. She steadied herself as she bit into Naruto's flesh. It was more than a mere nibble but lacked the pressure of a full blown bite. Kyuubi was in absolute heaven. To be this intimate with her husband was a pleasure she yearned to experience for a long time. She absolutely loved it. This would definitely have to be added to their daily "routines" in the near future, say tomorrow? Kyuubi became more feral by the minute, her more reserved attitude being forgotten at this moment. The animalistic instincts were establishing a firm grip on her judgment.

The more prolonged the bite became; the closer Kyuubi would shuffle her body towards her husband. She desired nothing but to embrace Naruto to death. Kyuubi was losing herself to the heat of this extremely intimate moment. Finally, as if having had her fill of Naruto's flesh, her lips parted from his neck. There was a raw bite mark inscribed upon the flesh. As her lips parted from his neck a trail of silky saliva could be seen stretching from her tongue, still being attached to Naruto's neck. There was a heavy lustful blush apparent in Kyuubi's features. She needed to ventilate her emotions… tears of oppressed affection beamed to the brim of her eyes. "That was my love for you baby… I hope… you enjoyed it as much as I did." She was breaking apart with emotions too foreign for her to distinguish. Kyuubi could no longer hold her tears. Flinging herself upon Naruto's chest, she hid her face within the warm confines of Naruto's tear soaked shirt. "I love you…I love you so much… I can't bear to witness someone taking you away from me!" Just like that Kyuubi would repeat her love for her one and only over and over again. She wouldn't and couldn't take chances now. After the events of the previous night with that fish netted slut, Kyuubi would have to accompany Naruto, wherever he wished to go from now on.

Responding in kind, Naruto encircled Kyuubi's delicate body as he laid a kiss of reassurance upon her forehead, instantly snapping her out of the breakdown. Embracing her tightly within his arms, Naruto spoke. "Kyuubi-chan, you're such an idiot, don't ever think something so profoundly preposterous. I won't leave you for anything in this world." Realizing Kyuubi's embrace had tightened gave him the response he desired.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back to the unconscious demon)**

"_What was this blinding flash of white; I don't particularly remember what happened. I felt something very heavy establish contact with the back of my head and then nothing…"_ The idiot demon was once again returning to the world of the waking, although very groggily. His vision was severely distorted. "Those mortal fools… they have guts, to attack a superior demon gate keeper. That's unheard of…" his own words ran counter to his supposed status. For such a superior demon, watching over a gate all day sure seems unbefitting. Then again, he didn't exactly know full well what he was talking about. The demon slowly stood, and dusted himself of the filth that had accumulated on his leather clothing. "No matter, this is but a minor setback to delay the inevitable. I will find Kyuubi-hime." Afterwards, a crazed laugh sounded, for no apparent reason. Perhaps this demon really did find a lot of fancy in the whole "evil master mind that laughs whenever he did something" movie genres, finally calming his hysteria, the demon steadied his emotions. Soon after, the sound of clinking heels could be heard…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Tsunade's office)**

Naruto's alcoholic mother was at it again, Tsunade's voice was the only thing that could be heard throughout the administration building. In which, she busied herself constantly with paper work. At this exact moment though, her urge of a soak in the hot springs could not be denied. "Shizune, you're going with me. We're going to relax. Send for Naruto as well. I have something very important that I wish to rely to him personally." With that said, Tsunade barged through the locked door, much to the dismay of the Anbu and her assistant. There was going to have to be a new door installed… Being forcibly bound to her office for the majority of her Hokage career had left Tsunade with a burning desire to escape, which, had only risen in magnitude with the passing of the seasons. There was no way she could let up an opportunity to escape her duties as Hokage, if only for a little while. This was especially the case on humid days, such as today. Having been given strange and terrified looks on her way out, made her experience a sense of accomplishment. Though in truth, it couldn't really be called an accomplishment. It was more along to lines of being "fear driven."

Passing Neji on the way out, Shizune quickly signaled for his attention. Briefing him about the Hokage's wishes to meet with her son; thus implying for him to retrieve Naruto. Afterwards, Shizune tailed Tsunade from closely behind. She was ever so alert, on the lookout for any signs of change that might appear. There was none, much to her disappointment. Tsunade was for the most part, a straight forward female. Once her mind was set on achieving a certain goal, there would be no opposition…from anyone.

As a Hokage and her assistant steadily disappeared from the line of sight, only one person was left standing. Neji sighed; he felt sorry for Shizune… he truly did. He could only imagine what it would be like to spend all that effort to appease Tsunade's demands. One thing was for certain, there would be no way he could become her assistant and live to not only sustain but enjoy it. That fact alone made him shudder. For him to have to endure Tsunade's "break" driven mood swings would definitely be too much. Right now though, he couldn't exactly effort the time to draw forth complex self discussions. He had a job to accomplish.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(In Mr. and Mrs. Kyuubi's bed chamber)**

Velvety purple draping hung to conceal the inappropriate "engagement" that was currently in full swing. Moans and the occasional swearing were the only evidence that gave affirmativeness to the existence of inhabitants in this eroticized surrounding. The mother and father of Naruto's beloved wife were giving each other extreme pleasure, both orally and "by other means" mainly the pleasure of enclosure… Of course, they both didn't desire to have any more children and thus had to control the amount of chakra they implemented. In short, their way of preventing child birth is to cut off chakra to their private areas. This of course, results in lost of sensation but it didn't really bother them. After all, they had other means to make up for it…

Kyuubi's mother was a carbon copy of her daughter, the only difference between them was perhaps the "level of bodily maturity." purple stripes adorned her thighs as well as the sides her stomach. Like Kyuubi, she also had her fair share of purple eye shadow that drove many males into a lustful wanting of sorts. The defining trait that differentiated Kyuubi's family was the overall meekness of the wives to their husbands. Now, that being said, they are extremely picky of whom they marry. Doing so will ensure that they get the "cream of the crop" so to speak of course. It's not out of the norm to witness thorough inspection of every inch of a male candidate for the privilege of marrying their child. After all, a prestigious family such as theirs has to maintain a set amount of social standing. In truth, the Kyuubi family was even more well-known (based on superiority of demonic standing) than the Shikaku compound.

"Baby, did you… send _him_ to retrieve… our daughter?" Kyuubi's mother attempted to stay focused during her question but found it extremely difficult to do so when she was experiencing so much erotic pleasure. She traced her index finger around the edges of her luscious lips as she slipped her other arm under her body. Her legs were comfortably established around her husband's waist. It was both a way of providing him security and more intimacy between the two of them.

His response was slow and heavily burdened; perhaps do to the physical strain that sex would bring whenever he had erotic "encounters" with his wife. Which, were as often if not more than the number of encounters Kyuubi and Naruto would have in one day (which, many of you may know without me telling you is quite a numerical count.) "I did, but as to weather he will succeed or not is entirely up to his own ability." Noticing the satisfied expression that his wife portrayed, he continued to have his fill of her gorgeous body. As another note, the females that are married in the family will only receive pleasure from their husbands. They despised the idea of being unfaithful to their significant other. That is perhaps why the female demons in the Kyuubi family are the most sought after. This also clarifies why such high levels of love and devotion exist between Naruto and Kyuubi. Though, perhaps in the case of Kyuubi and Naruto, this rule doesn't really apply. Kyuubi loved Naruto unconditionally and would do absolutely anything for him. It didn't matter if Naruto wasn't the epitome of "perfectionism" in the eyes of her mother. To her, Naruto-kun was perfect. To her, she wouldn't desire to marry any other man. Kyuubi would be ready to defy her family's wishes if it meant that she could stay with her Naruto-kun. That was how much she desired her Naruto-kun, perhaps even more…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

With their intimate involvement now behind them, both participants just held onto each other. They were left to lament in their memories of how much they desired to have "another round." Noticeably unfocused eyes trailed their significant other's appealing body. Usually after participating in "a session" both Naruto and Kyuubi would stay cuddled against each other.

The door bell suddenly halted all movement between the two…

"Naruto-kun, do you want me to go get it?" Kyuubi had to take into consideration the fact that Naruto was still injured, although most of the more serious wounds healed already. She still had to be cautious. Though, there was no way Naruto would allow his wife to do his job. Being courteous to a female was in his blood.

"Kyuubi-chan, stay here, I'll go check it out." Naruto had to get out of bed sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner. After all, being tardy wasn't desirable for his overall physical health. He begrudgingly released Kyuubi. Slothfully, he crawled out from under the covers. As a final sign of parting, Naruto nibbled Kyuubi's ear. This was another one of her very sensitive areas that provided the utmost pleasure for her. Unsatisfied by his attempt, Kyuubi moved slowly towards his lips. Though, she was a little late. Naruto had already placed his index finger to delay her advance.

Naruto was evil…to leave his own wife yearning for a kiss was just too cruel and inhumane. Though, that was one of the many reasons why Kyuubi was so addicted to him. His wittiness often provided a layer of complex humor. Added to that were his physical attractiveness and intellectual prowess. To Kyuubi, Naruto was a combination of positives she just couldn't turn down. To her, Naruto was the ideal husband.

She could only say one thing…

"I'll get my kiss sooner or later…" Afterwards, her arms slowly maneuvered to encircle her own body in an embrace of sorts. She desired Naruto's scent to be near her at all times. It was what provided her company when Naruto had to leave for work.

**(At the door)…**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm so evil (lol)…I'll update soon. Until then enjoy this chapter to its fullest extent.


	5. The Meeting

I just hope none of you are overly upset with me…

Also, i'd just like to point out. People seem to have a common misconception of how to use the -kun, and -chan suffixes. Here is the correct way.

-chan is used when talking to either a girl or small boys.

-kun is generally used for guys. although there are certain exceptions.

**The Meeting**

Turning the knob slowly, Naruto gently eased the door open… "Who could it possibly be?" This was indeed an interesting question; Naruto knew that it couldn't be his mother seeing as she wouldn't need to signal her entrance. After all, a master key to every door in the mansion did have its advantages. Besides, Tsunade didn't usually come home until late into the evening.

The sight that greeted him on the opposite end was a female…

It was a sight that normal males would treasure, but to Naruto, he saw it as nothing really special. Even though she did possess the famed reputation of turning every man that ever proposed or simply requested a date, down. Yes, the female in question was indeed the genjutsu specialist of Konoha.

"Eh… Kurenai-senpai… what are you doing here?" Naruto was confused. He didn't request a meeting with her and since he knew of her personality, he could confirm quite easily that she wasn't the type that would make a house call.

"Naruto-kun, may I come in?" With that, Kurenai pushed passed Naruto as she "came in uninvited." Again, she took her own seat before being shone one. Now, Naruto was very polite to a female, that was his trait, but it was severely strange that one such as Kurenai would actually act so "openly" towards him and in his own house too. Nevertheless, he disregarded it as a sign of common bonding of sorts.

Taking his own seat from across her, Naruto poured some refreshments. Having Tsunade, who was strict about everything, had shaped him into refinement, however reluctant he was to engage in the change, it couldn't be helped. Proper manners were a must in front of Tsunade. Though that was no surprise was it?

Clearing his throat, Naruto attempted to dissolve this awkward silence. He hated attending formal dining occasions mainly due to his inability to fit in. all the people there were either from the prestigious clans of the village or the village council members. Either way it wasn't very comfortable to be in that kind of environment. Instead, Naruto opted to snuggle with his Kyuubi-chan while watching some quality television. More over, any formal situation was tough for him to handle.

"Eh…if I may ask…" Naruto was about to continue his question when Kurenai intercepted him.

"No need Naruto-kun, the truth is, a bunch of the senior shinobi are meeting up to party, and it be really great if…" Kurenai hid her blush well, what exactly was she doing? Was she asking him out? That's impossible… she was known for her brutal rejections to any man… how could she go soft now? The sad or perhaps humorous part was that Kurenai was in denial. Sure in public, she would make an idiot of Naruto, but secretly, she harbored feelings of affection for the youngster. She had gotten the chance to work with him personally on several occasions. Each time, she discovered something incredible about his overall character. Naruto's magnetic charm had the sickest effect on any women, the kind that would make a wife experience ecstasy and bystanders incredibly jealous.

It was no wander that even the ice queen of Konoha would be enthralled.

Kurenai was blushing deep down inside, quite helplessly actually… like that of a love sick school girl. No offense of course.

"Wait; are you inviting me to join you guys?" Naruto was speechless… he didn't know what to make of the request, this was Kurenai after all. She was notorious for playing pranks on people to make them look like total buffoons.

Slowly taking a sip of her tea, she mingled with the aromatizing flavors it offered to her. It was a subtle taste, not too strong, yet not to bitter either. She found it strange at first, she usually only liked _her_ brand of _custom_ made packages, yet she enjoyed this kind as well. Was everything related to Naruto irresistible to a certain extent? Did his infectious charm affect even inanimate substances? That was the question that Kurenai mused with at this point.

"Please do continue on Kurenai-san…" his words jabbed into her, like a dagger bent on taking her life. Using formalities with her when Tsunade had intentions of wedding the two of them was quite painful. She almost coughed, but quickly suppressed her agitation. Putting her cup down, only for it to be refilled again, she continued. This time a lot less attached.

"Yes…Yes of course. So are you interested or not?" Kurenai took on an expression of indifference, perhaps she was trying too hard… she was used to having guys "reduced to her feet" so she had never really attempted to actively pursue them.

"First, when is this gathering taking place?" Naruto was dedicated to his wife; he wasn't going to take any chances here. It would break her heart; he aimed to be the perfect husband and even perhaps father. It's really quite funny actually, Kyuubi suddenly brought the subject to attention and since then, it was never dissipated again. Both of them really desired to have multiple children… though, Naruto never really saw himself as the father character.

If the destination was a bar or even some sort of dining establishment, then Naruto had to turn it down. He didn't like the taste of alcohol, and he gets drunk easily. When combined with peer pressure, these two elements could only escalate into regretful situations. That was of course, undesirable.

"We're meeting at the new place that they just opened. I hear that they serve really cheap drinks." That was the end of all conversation concerning this matter. Once Naruto heard _"drink"_, he knew he couldn't go.

"Sorry Kurenai-san, but I can't drink." Naruto wasn't ashamed at admitting this seemingly unmanly component about his being. In fact, he had absolute resolve. A man didn't need to drink alcohol to impress a female. If every man in the village consumed fifty percent less alcohol, then it would be probable that the number of drunken rapes and beatings would drop significantly. Though, being a man had certain expectations.

"Oh…" There was a noticeable amount of depression in her voice… This perfect opportunity was ruined. Now any plans she might have had were lost.

"I guess it's okay then… I'll leave you the address in case you change your mind." With that, Kurenai shuffled over a piece of decorative paper. She sipped the last of her tea as she stood and straightened her delicate fabric. Soft clothing was very tiresome to take care of. They were great to wear, but when it came down to maintaining their perfection, it was a whole different matter.

Naruto conversely, also stood; he was always taught to send visitors off whenever they had any.

For the next few moments, nothing in the form of dialogue was exchanged between the two people. Silence crept into the room and stuck it there.

"I hope you change your mind Naruto-kun, I really do." Perhaps this was her way of convincing him to join. Naruto on the other hand, didn't return anything. He kept quite. He didn't want to be inconsiderate of her feelings, but there was a line that he daren't cross. Instead, he opted to laugh nervously. Anything that could ease the tension would be welcomed with a warm reception.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Upstairs, Kyuubi pressed her foxy ears to the wooden flooring. Having ultra sensitive hearing, she could pick up even the faintest of sounds. Being that her husband was talking normally only strengthened the penetration.

"I'm so proud of you darling." Truthfully, when Kyuubi first heard him talking to another female, she had contemplated going down and stopping the conversation. Though, she should have known that Naruto could resolve this by himself. She already promised herself that she wouldn't take any chances. The mere thought of how devoted Naruto was towards her made Kyuubi experience a heated surge of ecstasy. A heavy blush again acquainted itself with her face. "Baby…" her voice trailed off as she sighed. She was very pleased at how this potential "problem" turned out.

Her tail swaying gently in midair only complimented her appealing body more, she sucked on her nail as she imagined all the intimacy that would be shared later today. Whilst still listening to the events happening below giggling to herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It was nice having you visit Kurenai-san." Naruto would at least give her a farewell. That was the least he could do. He knew that she was displeased at his "rejection" but he couldn't help it. He wasn't going to end up in an uncontrollable situation.

Seemingly resolving the present issue, Naruto once again proceeded to climb the stairs, not knowing how he was going to be greeted. He just hoped that Kyuubi wouldn't be too upset…

**(Naruto's room) **

Upon entry, Naruto was met with a bone crushing hug. "Naru-chan, your problem solving skills is as superb as ever I see!" Kyuubi made sure to stress every syllable in his name for the added dramatic affect.

"Thanks for taking notice honey." As to where the coupling/pet names came from, that was still unsure. Though, did it really matter? If anything, calling each other by more intimate "titles" was an expression of further relationship development. Though, their level was already very very high.

Perhaps this was both a blessing and a curse, but Naruto found other females inadequate now, ever since Kyuubi accepted his marriage proposal, he had come to reject any other kind of feminine approach. Was this a good thing? He didn't know, but since Kyuubi wanted his full attention, he couldn't very well deny her now, could he?

Some might call that pampering, and it might very well be, but this was his wife. Of course he was going to pamper her.

"Naru-chan, carry me please." Kyuubi was always so polite, Naruto absolutely loved that. Not to mention the obvious fact that she was one fine piece of work. Sweeping her off her feet, Naruto gently cupped her delicate frame, pressing it close to his own body. This was what you would call "bridal style carriage" and quite appropriate too, seeing as they were husband and wife now.

Making sure to walk slowly as to not disturb Kyuubi's comfort, Naruto placed her on his bed. "There now princess." There was mocking humor in his voice as he pulled a blanket loosely over her body. "I have to repay my wife for taking care of me now, don't I?" Naruto smirked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"No fair Naru-chan, you still won't kiss me on the lips." Kyuubi was never one to pout, but this time she made an exception. Her arms crossed in an act of joking defiance as she turned her head away. "If you don't kiss me on the lips, then you can't kiss me at all." She made sure to add an extra "humph" at the end of her sentence. Using a snobby voice was not her style, she detested it. People who put themselves above all else were the worse kind. Though, she could do anything with Naruto, well, as long as it was mutually beneficial of course.

"Oh forgive me, my divine mistress." Unconsciously, this conversation had turned into role play. Kneeling down on one knee, Naruto awaited for further "instructions."

Catching on to the implied game at hand, Kyuubi acted on her "honorable queen status." "You're quite the lucky one Naru-chan, not one person has been offered this option before." Kyuubi lubricated her lips as she placed her palm on top of Naruto's head, bringing him slowly towards her. To an outsider this act would appear like total possession, and not the good kind either, but Kyuubi made sure to be as gentle with the grasp as possible. She couldn't dream of ever hurting her lover. She enveloped her precious blonde, as she snuggled up against him. All the while making sure that appropriate eye contact was kept between the two. "Give you're mistress what she desires, Naru-chan."

Naruto knew that escape would be futile, so instead, he gave in to the enticing scent, placing a passionate lip lock that lasted, oh about one minute or so. "Humm…your lips are so delicious…" Kyuubi moaned on the receiving side as her fingers brushed multiple times through his blonde locks.

"Satisfied now, darling?" Naruto smirked as he stayed put, buried in Kyuubi's soft pillows.

"Very Naruto-kun, but in all seriousness, I'm through with being your mistress. I would much rather be your wife." Kyuubi was a very kind hearted female toward Naruto; she was by no means a dictator that only satisfied her own ambition. As many would likely suspect, demon females were usually depicted as seductresses. That was true for most of their species. By nature, demons were selfish. That was a fact. That didn't mean; however, that all were the same. For the most part, Kyuubi could be considered highly anti-social. She never did understand why other demons gossiped so much. To her, things like "did you hear about the engagement?" or "they just had a child" were absurd. She couldn't care less about what others have achieved. Though, perhaps part of her negligence of these "hot topics" in the demon realm was due to her being single. Much to her own dismay, she would get envious of other females.

Naruto was her savior from a life of lonesome desires that could never be fulfilled. She never had the eyes for anyone other than Naruto. To her, it was a critical aspect of a matured woman to choose who she wanted to spend her eternal life with. That was the basis of fundamental freedom. She couldn't let her parents decide for her. Part of growing up was making decisions on your own. She couldn't have made a better choice.

Through spending time with Naruto-kun, she had grown inseparable from him. Not to make herself appear weak or anything of that sort, but she couldn't deny the fact that, if she was to become separated for more than a few hours, or at the most, a few days. She would undoubtedly breakdown in tearful nostalgia. When it came to Naruto, she would always blame herself if anything was to happen. Though really, Naruto wasn't perfect. He still had a lot to learn, but at the same time, it's that ability of his to accept his mistakes and change that distinguishes him.

Unknowingly, Kyuubi had taken on professions that she had no intention to partake in. Sure her number one title as wife was unquestionably authentic, but coupled with that was other jobs, all inclusive of in the title. It was like a package deal. Kyuubi loved it.

She was as much Naruto's wife as she was his "wet nurse." This, on the most basic terms, meant that Kyuubi was lactating; conversely she offered him nourishment when a need for it arose. To Kyuubi, Naruto was her baby. Truthfully, Naruto could very well be considered her newborn when a comparison of age came up, though that's beside the point. In terms of "nourishment" milk was offered. Oh, not just the normal type of bottled milk. To many demons it would be a privilege if they could taste this, yes; it was Kyuubi's own breast milk…

Now, this may appear to be a very dirty action, and under normal circumstances it would rightly be viewed so. The difference here was that, both of them needed it. Believe or not, Naruto had to have more calcium intake. Tsunade had personally conducted a physical examination, and what she discovered was indeed very grim. Naruto's skeletal structure was very fragile. It was because of lack of calcium that such an occurrence presented itself. Though really, that's no surprise, seeing as nobody cared enough to offer assistance when the problem first congregated.

As for Kyuubi herself, part of it was for the sheer chemistry shared when they engaged in "breast feeding", but it was also due to her limitless production of breast milk that she was able to do this continuously. I don't really have to stress that demons are different from humans now, do I?

On a lighter note; however, it was also practice. They were going to have children after all, and breast feeding was essential for babies. Not to mention that, if the milk is not suckled, Kyuubi would have to undergo suffering. If the lactated milk stays within a female's system for over an extended period of time, pain will be the after affect. Naruto just couldn't have that happening.

"Isn't it time for your daily intake of calcium, Naruto-kun?" A sly smile played onto Kyuubi's features as she slipped her right arm behind her back. Seconds later, her fur bra came loose. Perky breasts jiggled only slightly as they popped out into the open. "Now Naruto-kun, please drink up…" She arched her back forwards a bit as she positioned her breasts in front of Naruto's mouth. It was her invitation to feast.

"But…Kyuubi-chan, I can always just drink bottled milk." Naruto always said the exact same line right before "plunging" himself. It was a little game they played to set the mood. Not to mention that, they were out of bottled milk anyway.

In turn, Kyuubi also responded. "You can't do that Naruto-kun, breast milk is a lot better than that packaged stuff." Indeed so, breast milk was the best and purest of all milk. It was unhindered by bacteria. Due to the immediate suction after secretion it maintains its top quality. Raw sweetness was its only flavor.

"If you really want me to, then…" Naruto took a deep breath as he slowly lowered his head. Positioning his lips so that it encompassed her left nipple, his teeth closed in on the meaty protrusion. Now, if this was any other man, they would immediately suck hard. Though really, Kyuubi would kill them before they got their greasy hands on her. Naruto was different. He cared for her pleasure more than his own. He gently bit the tip in some of effect of arousal, periodically inhaling to draw forth the liquid. It was so comforting… any contact with Naruto would send Kyuubi spiraling into the insane release of her bodily fluids. This was the primary reason for the wetness of bed sheets every time "milking" ended. Well, that and the dripping from the overflow value.

Soft whimpers gave evidence to the amount of intimacy created. "Naruto-kun, you're such a wonderful boy." She was taking on a motherly tone as her arms encircled his head. She just couldn't resist anymore. Laying kisses all over his exposed flesh. No one was going to lay a finger on her husband. Blissfully maintaining eye contact with his blonde streaks, she tightened her embrace.

"Can I try something Naruto-kun?" there came no reply in the form of understandable wording, but a shuffling in between her breasts gave her the permission to go ahead.

Grasping some of his hair, she enveloped it into her mouth, savoring the taste that seemed distinctly familiar. Kyuubi enjoyed herself immensely. Her left hand cupped Naruto's cheek as she caressed it. It was her way of encouraging him to drink more. "How is it Naruto-kun? Isn't it delicious?" She giggled cutely as her head came to a restful halt on top of Naruto's lovable cranium. "Drink slowly Naruto-kun, don't rush." There was that endearing voice again…

Usually for many people, this would be the perfect set up for a night of hot sex. Logically so too, the current act would be considered what "experienced" people in this field call "foreplay." Followed soon after is the entrée. Though, for Naruto and Kyuubi, everything had its own place and time. For both of them, the suckling of milk was professional business. After all, Naruto needed calcium. Plus, they had plenty of other opportunities to explore their sexual sides.

Though, there was indeed no denying the presence of pleasure in this act either.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At Tsunade's front door)**

"I guess it's time." Neji had been previously assigned the burdening task of informing Naruto that his mother wanted some sort of private meeting with him concerning something. He was ever so ready and willing to assist his best friend but this was way below him. Why oh why did he have to be at the administration building when Tsunade was pissed. Was it his fate to be chosen for such a lowly task? "Dammit Neji, you promised to never talk fate shit again." He attempted to offer himself a motivational speech of sorts as he prepared to ring the door.

Ever since his defeat by Naruto, Neji had gained a whole new perspective on life. Quite remarkable that a stoic guy like him could alter his behavior this much. It was truly astounding. No longer dwelling in the past, he took the initiative to change. First thing was his ideal mind set. That stuff about predetermination of individual social rank was complete gibberish. One interesting thing that came out of all this was the acquirement of the "going steady" status with Tenten. Yes, they had finally realized their "hidden" potential. Though, it wasn't really concealed that well anyway. Many people had begun to suspect some sort of affair when Tenten started having frequent visitations.

Quickly shaking his head in some affect of ridding himself of the mental imaginary, Neji inhaled deeply. He held his breath as if he was somehow nervous. _"Here I go…"_ seconds later, the tip of his index finger established contact with the door bell.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Inside)**

Having their session broken abruptly left a certain female very agitated. "Now who is it?!" Kyuubi hated interruptions, it was just so rude. Luckily, Naruto was there to dissolve her frustration.

"Now honey, you know that getting angry doesn't solve anything." Naruto knew exactly how to humor her when she felt "down in the dumps", so to speak. Very reluctantly, both of them released each other. "I'll go check it out."

"Don't be too long…" Kyuubi still wanted to finish what they started. There was no way that such an event could be passed up. She slowly shifted her position into a more revealing pose. _"You're very good with your mouth Naruto-kun."_ The sensation of warmth was still very much present on her soaked nipples. It only served as more incentive for him to hurry. She couldn't just leave things hanging like this. She craved for more…

"I won't be." With that as the parting message, Naruto winked and proceeded downstairs once again.

Upon reaching his destination, he matted down his roughed up hair. Being buried in those breasts made him feel a certain blissful dizziness that just didn't go away; it was indeed a wonderful experience.

Slowly opening the door, this time he was met with a male visitor, or more accurately, one of his best buddies.

"Neji what can I do for you?" Naruto tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but in reality, it took a hell lot out of him. All he wanted right now was to spend some quality time with Kyuubi. Any more house calls and he would have to ignore them. All in all, these interruptions were too tiresome for him.

Upon first glance, Neji could tell that he came at an inconvenient time. Despite Naruto's purest intention of looking more presentable for his guest, he still had a long way to go. Being that his shirt was entirely disoriented and seemingly disfunctional at this exact moment offered proof to his claim.

"I'll make this quick Naruto, since you seem to be enjoying something very private right now." Getting a blush equivalent to that of his cousin Hinata's validated the suspected. "Tsunade-sama would like to request an audience with you at this present time." Neji was always so professional that it was a mystery as to how the two of them ever became friends.

"Thank you Neji, I'll be right out. Will you be accompanying me?" Responding with the appropriate amount of politeness, Naruto waited for a response.

"I would love to, but unfortunately I have some urgent business to attend to." Their conversations were always filled with smug remarks that it almost appeared as though they were in some sort of disagreement, but then again, to deal with intelligent people, you had to be intelligent yourself.

Thus, after one final farewell, they parted ways for the day.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto leaned onto it for some sort of support. "Kyuubi-chan is so going to kill me for this." Sighing, Naruto prepared himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Upstairs)**

"I suppose you've heard darling?" Naruto had a regretful expression. It was truly a shame that such a lovely moment had to be cut short without any real conclusion.

Exhaling a sigh, Kyuubi answered to the best of her ability. "Don't feel down baby, we can always finish when we come back." Reorganizing herself, she plopped off the bed. "Oh, and sorry for wetting your sheets." At this Naruto giggled a bit. He didn't know why exactly, but everything she said was so adorable to him.

"No worries Kyuubi-chan, it's just the sheets. You can even drench me for all I care." Now that was unexpected.

There was a slight pause… as a blush that increased in intensity gradually appeared on Kyuubi's features.

"Naruto-kun, you pervert." Her voice was that of a tease, no serious harm done.

The thing is, females liked it when their own husbands acted perversely toward them when in privacy, but open perverts were a whole different issue. This would undoubtedly explain why the toad hermit was currently in rehabilitation at the Konoha hospital.

"You're coming with me right Kyuubi-chan?" There was just no way that Naruto could abandon Kyuubi again, once was already too many. That and the fact that her being all alone was too dangerous, even despite her full capability of defending herself.

"Of course I am. Just give me a sec." Having a sudden recollection that she had to conceal her fox appearance while in the open, Kyuubi did as Naruto once instructed her to. This sort of thing was child's play for someone of her stature, but still, she knew it was for her own safety, and for that, she was thankful.

"Actually Kyuubi-chan, can you turn into anything other than a human? Don't take this the wrong way. What I mean is, can you turn into some sort of small fox or something. You see, I still haven't introduced you to my mother yet. So if she sees me with such a lovely specimen, I'll be under critical questioning later." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he averted his gaze.

Despite what Kyuubi wanted, she obliged. In truthfulness, she wanted to get "integrated into his family" as soon as possible. Being able to "kick it off" as they say, with you're mother-in-law was crucial to furthering her relationship with Naruto. After all, if one side of the family sees the other as "unfit" then nothing positive could ever come of it.

Though, as with many "newly-weds" the prospect of making the "perfect" impression on the most influential person in another family is often nerve racking. Kyuubi sincerely hoped that Naruto's mother would accept her…

"Only for you Naruto." Having no need to form hand signs, she poured chakra into her system. Having the perfect image of transformation already set up in her mind, she easily manipulated her limitless source of energy to her liking. Seconds later, reappearing as the cuddliest silver furred kitsune, tipped off with a bit of crimson at the edge of her tail. Appearance didn't really matter to her; as long as Naruto liked it, then everything was fine.

"Absolutely gorgeous…" that was indeed all Naruto could muster, being too captivated by the beauty, yet simplicity of the overall design. He slowly crouched down as he offered her an arm to climb. Responding immediately, Kyuubi set into motion.

Her every twitch of the body was marvelous. The way her forelegs moved with expert delicacy, only making the slightest "tap" whenever she established contact with the solid flooring. Tail swaying from side to side as if carried by a wisp of wind, her hind legs stood proud, accenting the hidden muscles that many would not suspect to be there. It was truly an example of "female strength."

Snuggling into Naruto's shirt, she smothered herself in his scent. "Sleep tight Kyuubi-chan…" Holding a hand close to the bulge in his shirt, Naruto attempted to offer some support. After reorganizing himself, involving a fresh change of clothing, Naruto proceeded to meet his mother. Whatever she wanted to talk about must have been important since she rarely requested personal meetings.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Some Random Street)**

"Where could Kyuubi-hime possibly be?" Yes, we all should know who he is by now, the idiot currently attempted to rejuvenate his "traveled" soles as he rested at a street side vendor. Quite a common sighting actually, business people from all around came to Konoha to "strike it rich." Seeing as it was one of the five mainstream villages, it did offer quite a lot of success for entrepreneurs.

Though really, walking for a couple of hours could hardly be considered "traveling far." Perhaps the "royal treatment" this guy's gotten while in the demon realm has spoiled him. "I'd never expect the human world to have such humid temperatures…… my feet are blistering… and it's quite uncomforting." Sipping some refreshing green tea, the demon attempted to rid him of the oncoming heat.

Though, you really would expect such a "high and mighty" being to be impervious to such petty conditions.

"How great it would be to have sex with a female right now…" speaking out loud instead of conjuring it as a thought, he managed to attract some very disgusted looks from others sharing the same territory. He really should learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes…it'd save him a lot of trouble.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At this exact same instant, Naruto passed by the street vendor…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Still indulging in his erotic fantasies, the demon failed to notice that the subject of his affection had passed him by… meaning, his own proclamation about reacquiring her love was but a farce.

He was the typical type that went after outward appearance and who valued sex above all other priorities of life.

Finally deciding that he has "wasted" enough time, the demon continued his search. Being that he was suffering from some effect of a heat stroke, His head severely ached. This, coupled with that bash he received, tripled his pain.

He headed in the direction opposite that of his supposed "Kyuubi-hime." He wasn't seriously in love with Kyuubi; it was simply because she had an "ultra hot" body that he went after her. This guy didn't know what true love was. He just assumed that sex was "the language of love." Quite the uneducated person wasn't he?

He would soon come to the realization of the futility of his chase.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At the Hot spring)**

Having changed out of his usual attire of specialized ninja clothing, Naruto opted to wear something simple. Black shorts and a dark blue T-shirt. He had a very good taste in color. The combination of black and blue were complementary. For the life of him, he didn't understand why he was so dumb as a kid. Orange was a disgusting color to wear, and what's worse… he wore it all the time. Though, it wasn't like he had any other choice for clothing. He was truly pitiable as a child.

His overall appearance was nothing less than total attractiveness. The bandaged ankles and wrists really worked to add flare to his already appealing body. After all, this was a meeting with his mother…

Being that the temperature was rather "unforgiving" if you will, Naruto had no choice but to expose as much flesh as possible. No longer wearing his ninja sandals, Naruto went with personalized straw slippers. This of course, exposed the flawless design of his feet… almost matching that of Kyuubi's, though in comparison, his still had a ways to improve on.

He prepared himself thoroughly before taking another step…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back with the demon)**

Seemingly devoid of any sort of destination, the demon became side tracked quite frequently. Often wondering into shops, and taking pleasure in talking to passing "delectable female personnels." If he was going to retrieve Kyuubi then he really should hurry. Though, according to his "philosophy," you have to enjoy yourself…

"Oh look at that… she's quite a woman…" eyeing a certain crimson eyed genjutsu mistress, the demon couldn't help but get aroused.

Kurenai's plans were all ruined… if Naruto didn't show up to the party then what was the point in her going? She didn't really fancy the idea of spending time with a bunch of people in a bar. The air in those establishments often made her light headed anyway. Just touching upon her rejection made her uneasy. Nobody could resist her… she was **The** Yuuhi Kuernai. No man has ever resisted her temptation before…

Still submersed in her constant mental bickering, she accidentally bumped into our clueless demon friend. With a crash, she fell to the ground. This was quite annoying, the guy should have "made way" for her. It was common courtesy…

"Watch where you're going!" irritation was getting the better of her now.

"Well, look what we have here…" A malicious smirk played onto the demon's features as more of a bulge appeared in his leather pants.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back with Naruto)**

"I'm here to meet Tsunade-sama." The anbu standing guard took one look and granted him entrance.

Taking into consideration the emptiness of the entire bath house, Naruto logically assumed that it was "rented out" for the privatized use of the Hokage. Cupping his face in nervousness, Naruto rehearsed the proper greeting. Tsunade was very much a perfectionist; she would never allow screw ups. That was why Naruto had to be serious about this.

"Alright, I think I got this…" Naruto sighed as he proceeded through the female corridor. With every step, it seemed as if his impending doom was fast approaching. How was he going to face his mother naked and manage not to crack a joke or two about her humongous breasts? His natural curiosity of the female anatomy would surely take his logical side.

"_Dearest…I may be asleep, but I can still hear what you're contemplating…"_ There was a deathly threat conveyed in her voice. Yet, at the same time, Naruto could tell she was kidding around with him. Kyuubi may be outside of Naruto's body now, but they were still very much connected telepathically.

"No worries Kyuubi-chan, I'm not that perverted." At this, both husband and wife released a laugh. It served a duel purpose actually. Sure that was a wise remark, but more importantly, it was to release some of the nervousness pent up on the inside.

"_Don't worry honey; I'm sure you'll do great."_ At last, the inevitable came; there was no turning back now. Staring them in the face was the grand wooden blockade that sealed off the hot spring area. It was time to confront his mother. However scared he might have been, Naruto knew that this was an obstacle that had to be overcome. He was a man; he needed unwavering confidence at times like these. Yet somehow, he had the sickening sensation of shaking.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back with the Demon)**

"You're quite dashing young lady, would you find it to your liking if an invitation to dine was given?" He was a swindler, trying to be gentleman like to lure someone to get drunk. Though, the use of his high societal language was certainly welcome.

At first, Kurenai thought of an instant rejection, with further consideration however, she changed her mind. This was the perfect chance to make Naruto experience painful jealousy. That'd teach him to love her for sure.

"Why not… you seem well educated… and you know how to compliment a female." Kurenai had very high expectations for anyone she dated after all. This was to be expected.

"_Oh my god, I can't believe that pick up line I got from "daily dates" actually came in handy…perhaps 5000 demon dollars was worthy."_ It would seem that a self correction is in order. The line wasn't even his…and all this time, he prided himself off of his superior education… quite sad actually.

Lapping an arm around Kurenai, the demon led her to a near by bar…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

"Mother…did you want to see me?" Cautiously peeking around the corner, he sighted the target. Luckily, steam made the majority of what he saw inconclusive, leaving him to imagine most of it. Good thing Naruto wasn't perverted…

Sipping some sake, Tsunade smirked. "Oh yes, Naruto-kun step out into the open. I have an important request to make." Setting down her drinking cup, Tsunade splashed some water onto her face. Soaking in a hot spring rejuvenated tiresomeness, but at the same time, because of the temperature, it made many people quite sleepy. Perhaps this offered reason to her action.

Fidgeting a bit uneasily, Naruto tiptoed across the solid surface. "Yes mother?"

"Naruto-kun, I know you dislike conflict of any sort, but I want you to consider taking part in this year's senior jounin selection exams. You've already stayed an underclassman to the others for too long." Unbeknownst to Naruto, Tsunade had another reason for her decision. If Naruto was able to do well in this examination, then that would undoubtedly increase his chances with one of the two ladies. It was her own of assisting her son with his "singular problem" as she coined it.

"You don't have to answer me right now, but I want you to at least give it some thought." Tsunade knew of Naruto's overall inactiveness when it came to meaningless squabbles, but this was important to his success in his "love life."

"Mother…I don't know…if I can live up…" he daren't go any further, lowering his head in shame and defeat, Naruto sighed as he nodded to her idea. "I guess I'll consider it…"

"That's my good boy…" having almost guaranteed his participation, Tsunade felt the need to congradulate herself. Pouring some sake again, she sipped it slowly.

"Is there anything else mother, or can I be dismissed?" Naruto felt the need to cool his head, being slightly light headed due to prolonged exposure in the heated environment. It was hard for him to breathe; the sulfuric essence was a bit too strong for his liking. It never seized to amaze just how durable Tsunade-sama was. She was able to stay in these springs for a very long time. He definitely knew that he couldn't.

Though, he was immensely glad that this meeting was finally adjourned. Naruto had always found it difficult to engage in a conversation of any sort with grown ups. Perhaps some would call this immaturity, but for his own personal tastes, he would much rather describe it as "preferences of the youthful."

Bowing in respect, Naruto bided his mother farewell. "Oh, something just occurred to me… what is exactly is that bulge in your shirt?" All this time Naruto had been desperately trying to conceal Kyuubi from sight. Though, he severely underestimated Tsunade's keen observational skills. He would just have to make something up and fast.

"I found this little guy one day and have been taking care of it ever since." That was a horrible excuse; would Tsunade see the falseness in his wording? All Naruto could do was hope for the best.

Raising an eyebrow as if to evaluate whether or not he was indeed genuine, Tsunade smirked.

"_Please believe me….Please!"_ If she found out about Kyuubi then it was all over…

"How many times do I have to tell you to take care of your pets?" Oh good, at least she didn't suspect anything.

Feeling quite relieved, Naruto internally thanked the heavens. "But mother, I always take care of anything and everything with the utmost care." Naruto retorted childishly. He was one of the most organized people he knew. There was no way that he would neglect any of his cared ones.

A devious smile signaled Tsunade's comeback. "Really now? I seem to vaguely recall that your rabbit friend ran away from you…"

Naruto didn't know what to say… he was beaten completely today. Who knew that a gambling alcoholic could be so smart… blushing heavily, Naruto turned away as his index fingers poked each other. Very Hinata like indeed.

A hardy laugh was Tsunade's only response…"I'm just kidding Naruto-kun. Just make sure to take care of it this time." Afterwards, Tsunade went back to enjoying her sake.

"Anyways mother, I'll be going now." Naruto bowed yet again as he whirled away in a flurry of leaves.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With the demon)**

"Would you like anything to drink?" The demon was making his "move" on Kurenai. He needed a human to show him around this world anyway. He didn't exactly fancy the idea of having an ugly person being his "tour guide"

He was one of those picky, choosy types of people that wanted nothing but the absolute best in quality. Anything below perfection was "second rate." Though, with his skills and assets, or more precisely the lack of, could he even afford being smug?

"Anything mild would be nice." Kurenai had her own reasons for "dating" this guy. After this, she would spread the word of being "taken." That way, Naruto would have to come crawling back to her. At that point, she would ditch this guy. It was the perfect plan. She would be able to reap the full benefits of both worlds. Who knew Kurenai could be so low?

"Barkeep, two glasses of your best vodka please." If vodka was considered mild, then one had to question what would be classified as "strong." Again, demons in all respects were more "capable" than humans. This included consumption of alcohol.

"Coming right up." Any customers were welcome in this kind of business. Filling the glass half way, the bartender handed them each of their respective drinks.

"If I may beautiful, can I borrow your drink for a few seconds? You can never be too sure as to the contents of these things." Acting on seduced impulse, Kurenai handed her drink to the demon. He slowly turned away, making sure that his planned course of action was well concealed from view. The demon dropped some sort of dissolvable pellet into the liquid. Watching as it fizzed away, the demon smirked.

"Sorry for the terrible wait beautiful, I hope you weren't too upset?" His "romantic" language really took Kurenai by surprise as she wallowed in the constant compliments about her appearance. It was really quite natural for a female to draw comfort from how others viewed her.

Little did she know, her life would be forever changed as of today…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Honey, I'd say you handled that situation quite professionally." _Having awoken from her nap, Kyuubi now laid uncaringly on top of Naruto's head. His hair was so soft that it made the perfect "nest" for her.

"Why thank you." Naruto couldn't help but brush her fur. It was the least he could do after she accompanied him. He wasn't entirely sure, but part of him knew that the reason behind the smoothness of the meeting was because Kyuubi was there for him. He could have handled it by himself, but it'd be no where near as speedy as this. It was his way of offering thanks.

"Shall we go home Kyuubi-chan?" continuing his "run through" of her fur, Naruto chose a faster method of locomotion. Jumping onto a near by building, he proceeded to kick it into hyper drive.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At the bar)**

"I just couldn't help but notice every movement of your muscle when you drink. It's really quite charming." It was only a matter of time now, the "servant drug" as he described it, was his ultimate device when "chick hunting." Once the drug enters their system, it rapidly destroys any defiance they might have. As to exactly how this effect was possible, even he himself wasn't sure. Though really, he wasn't into reading boring labels. He'd much rather experience everything first hand.

A noticeable squint showcased that the drug was indeed taking effect. "How is your drink madam?" The demon had to keep a straight face to make it seem as though everything was normal. Inside; however, he could barely restrain his own erotic excitement. This was going to be great. He's never had sex with a human chick before. He was quite repulsive wasn't he? For him to talk about his so called "absolute love" for his "Kyuubi-hime" only to have an affair with someone he would consider to be of an "inferior" race was quite the contradiction. Though, it wasn't like he lived by morals anyway…

Finishing her drink, Kurenai put down her glass. Turning slowly to face the man beside her, she found his scent to be extremely attractive. "May I ask for your name?"

Responding immediately like the intercourse deprived freak he was, the demon gladly gave Kurenai his name. Seeing as she was under his control now, nothing negative could come of it. "Why of course, I'd gladly acquaint myself with one as marvelous as you. It's akuma." Well, this was indeed a surprise. For those of you that may not know, akuma in its simplest translation was "demon." Quite fitting actually, seeing as he was indeed only a lowly gate keeper demon anyway. He would have no need for superfluous titles.

"Akuma-sama, please use me as you wish." That was the expected reply, it signaled the dominance of the drug.

"That's a good girl…now tell me, do you know of this person?" The demon retrieved a picture of some sort. Showing it to Kurenai, she immediately recognized that flawless face.

"It's Naruto-san." Notice that she also used formalities now… quite a change she's taken on hasn't she?

"I see that you know him." He wasn't very acute was he? Of course she knew who Naruto was; otherwise she wouldn't have blurted out his name. The demon really needed to pay more attention. Who knew that this guy had a short memory?

"Now be a good little girl and take me to him." The demon no longer used his sophisticated voice seeing as there was no longer a need for it. After all, this human was his servant now, so it didn't make much of a difference.

"Yes akuma-sama." With that, both servant and master exited the bar, paying the required amount of money for their drinks.

It was only a matter of time before the two of them would meet…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(In front of Tsunade's house)**

"I'm sorry for the constant interruptions today, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto knew how much Kyuubi desired to be alone with him. It was that exact realization that pained him so much. It just wasn't fair that people had to ruin a perfect setting. It was really a major mood killer.

"_Don't worry honey bunch, once we're in your room again, we can pick up where we left off."_ Kyuubi hated it when Naruto was in anguish over her. Though, the use of a "brand new" nick name was really nice. "Honey bunch" was usually reserved for couples that really knew each other well enough to feel comfortable doing "stuff."

"Thanks for understanding." Afterwards, Naruto proceeded inside.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back with the demon)**

While Naruto was unlocking the door, on the other side of the house, something much more sinister was afoot. "Is that his room?" since he didn't have a key and sucked at picking locks, he would just have to enter through the window.

"Yes akuma-sama." Kurenai was still under the influence of the drug, so she couldn't deny him. It was both strange and heart warming to serve her master so obediently.

"Nice work. I'll be back in a bit. You wait here." Luckily for him, the window was open. Stealthily entering Naruto's room, the demon pulled a comfy chair to his current location. "Might as well make myself comfortable while I wait." He was really inconsiderate; he failed to notice that he had scratched both the wooden flooring as well as some areas of an expensive carpet of sorts.

Hearing the door to this room unlock, the demon managed the best "surprise, look who's here" expression he could muster.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Opening the door to his room, Naruto stepped inside…

"Welcome Naruto-san… I have something very important to discuss with you…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Done, that's another chapter down, and many many more to go. I hope readers enjoy this chapter. Until next time


	6. Special: Family Support

This chapter is my longest yet (22, 702). I don't think I'll ever be able to match this again. I'll go back to 8000 words or so. This is a special chapter meant to be like one of those one hour presentations the show sometimes has.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A Special One Hour Event Just Like the Show

**Family Support**

Positioning himself in a very comfortable manner, the demon cropped one leg over the other, his battered limbs came to a restful halt on the arm rests of the chair. Leaning back, the demon smirked. All he had to do now was wait for the arrival of the human.

He had been through quite a lot, from having to travel vast distances to get the mortal domain, then enduring the blistering atmosphere. It was quite the emotional and physical toil.

Hearing the clicking of the door, his eyes squinted as he focused on the turning of the knob. It would only be a matter of time before his Kyuubi-hime was within his arms. Oh, how he yearned for such a feel of her porcelain skin… it was all he lived for.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kyuubi and Naruto conversed about various subjects while they advanced up the stairs. His wife was doing most of the talking, covering topics like how cute and lovable her Naru-chan was. Of course, for one such as Naruto to receive these kind of compliments from a woman that oozed femininity was a great accomplishment.

As they approached the wooden barrier, all idle chatter ceased as both husband and wife remained absolutely silent, there was someone behind the door…

"_**Watch yourself Honey."**_

Heeding Kyuubi's warning, Naruto treaded cautiously, he didn't know who it was that broke into their house. Be it friend or foe, one thing was for sure. He obviously wanted something…

The first sight was rather _interesting_, a person with long hair sat in his work chair smirking. Naruto had a difficult time deciphering his expression; it was as if he expected his arrival. Certainly the "air" he was giving off wasn't that of a normal intruder. Naruto could detect an attempt at some false sophistication.

Whoever he was, he definitely made a priority to appear well presented, his manner of clothing was rather unique, smooth leather adornments in such weather was unheard of. Everyone knew that such a choice of wears would be a ticket to a heat stroke.

"Welcome Naruto-san, I have something very important to discuss with you." his right hand supported his chin as he slanted his body uncaringly to one side. Pointing a finger at his human prey, he began again.

"I believe you have taken my love, I hope you understand that for a demon of my prestige, such an act is intolerable." His faked smile turned in to a frown as the demon slowly dusted the remnants of dirt. Striking a cheesy pose, he began his long winded introduction.

"Keep your eyes on me human, listen and be amazed. I, the sole inheritor of the demon goddess have come today to reclaim what should have been rightfully my." The demon brushed a few locks of hair away from his eyes as he pulled out a rose from somewhere behind his body. Clenching the stem with his teeth, the demon had to bite back the pain. He had forgotten that roses had thorns.

It was a dangerous yet breathtakingly beautiful flower… the type that only submitted to people of skill, of cunning, and of gentle operative.

Naruto had no words to express the humor pent up in his system at this precise moment. From all his talk to a shift in focus, his acting wasn't too bad, though Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit when he caught the glimmer of discomfort in his eyes the moment he bit into the stem. Free comedic relief on a day such as this was quite welcome.

Kyuubi on the other hand, hated drama queens like him. Her approach was focused on realism. Sure she watched television series and movies with emotion, but those were for the sake of enjoyment. What this guy was doing was just plain annoying.

"_**Naru-chan, just tell him to leave."**_ One glance and Kyuubi could tell that she wasn't going to stomach this joker. Not only does he have distasteful clothing, he kidded around too much. He was a classic lazy ass in her classification.

"_Now now darling, let's see what else he can offer…"_ was Naruto's humored reply.

Despite the lack of professionalism, Naruto still found this actor to be in good taste. He at least had the courage to put on a show. Even if it failed miserably, there was one question; however, that Naruto needed to ask.

"Not too shabby, but why are you in my house? If you're a street performer then please go back to the streets. If you want some money for your performance just now, I could give you some for all your trouble." Naruto's tone was one of hidden mockery as he waved his hand dismissively at Akuma.

The demon didn't know how to respond, he was shocked into a mute. How dare this flesh bag berate his "wonderful and manly" not to mention rehearsed course of poetic play? It was unthinkable. Being too caught up in his humiliation, Akuma didn't notice the trail of blood that was starting to drip.

Always a person to be generous, Naruto offered to remedy the flesh wound when he caught sight of it.

"Your lips seem to be bleeding; I'll check it out for you if you want." Naruto had learned various healing techniques from his mother so this wasn't difficult. He moved towards the performer as he took out some pocket change.

"Stay where you are hu-." though he didn't get to finish before he felt a warm sensation washing over his "bloody" wound. It was like that of a gentle wind. Not too quick but not too slow, the pace was just right.

After a few seconds, the "operation" was complete. "There, all patched up. Here's the money I promised. Think of it as a token of my appreciation." With that, Naruto inserted some coins into the pouch of his skin tight shirt.

To be treated like a child was a bitterly refreshing feel, he'd never been so brutalized in his life before. Despite being a demon with enhanced healing properties, he had needed the assistance of a mortal. It hurt what little self respect he had.

Akuma suppressed his growing discontent as he quickly distanced himself from the blonde. Taking on a proud stance, Akuma declared what he had in mind. "Uzumaki Naruto, the reason I have come today is quite simple. You have something I want. I, being a higher race than you could easily forcibly take my prized possession, but I will not. Instead, I have come with a deal." Afterwards, Akuma retrieved a scroll of some sort.

Hearing this, Naruto became quite intrigued. He always liked a challenge. "What do you have in mind?" gesturing for the performer to take a seat, Naruto poured some refreshments. Pushing a cup of tea towards the street actor, Naruto waited.

"I don't need your filthy sewer water beverage, human." he wasn't here to befriend this mortal, yet why was he so nice to him? Clearing his throat, Akuma spoke again. "Look here cutie, I'm not here to be all buddy buddy with you, got that? You have come into contact with my future wife." The demon took on a tone of accusation as he fidgeted in his seat, trying to restrain himself.

While this happened, Kyuubi paid no attention to the actual conversation as she snuggled deeper within her husband's hair. She had full confidence that her Naruto-kun could handle this. Moreover, Akuma was an eyesore for her.

"Your wife…that can't be me, I have someone already." Naruto responded confused.

Akuma couldn't believe his ears; did Kyuubi-hime really choose this guy over a gorgeous art piece such as himself? That was unbelievable…

Naruto was about to continue his explanation when he was cut off by a scream of frustration. "ENOUGH! I will hear no more of your mortal lies. What you speak of is nothing but fabricated. My demon princess would never betray me." Waving his arms wildly in midair, Akuma tried to dispel the mental image he was receiving.

Naruto still didn't understand what he meant, but his shenanigans were hilarious nonetheless. He didn't see any other females; he had Kyuubi-chan with him… "Ugh…who is this demon princess you're referring to?" scratching the back of his head, Naruto awaited an answer, all the while desperately suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Don't play dumb with me human; I've heard about you. It seems that you have within you my beloved Kyuubi-hime, she was supposed to be betrothed to me!" Akuma pointed a finger as he again spewed nonsense in Naruto's face.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto's voice trialed off as he became a bit uncertain. If this guy knew of Kyuubi-chan then it could mean trouble for him and his wife later on. More importantly, what if what this guy says about the arranged marriage was true? What would he do then?

Naruto had to make sure for certain, _"Kyuubi-chan, were you supposed to marry this guy?"_ having telepathy with your wife at moments like these came in handy.

Kyuubi was quite surprised to hear such a question, it was offensive. _**"Dearest, please don't insult me."**_ By the tone of her voice, Naruto knew that Kyuubi was slightly irritated. He would have to fix that later.

"_**I don't have a clue to who this **__**cross dresser is…"**_ it was rare for Kyuubi to ridicule someone; whenever she did, it would most likely be because she really wanted some alone time with her husband.

Naruto was quite satisfied, even though he had no intention of making his previous question come out so wrong. He would never for one second doubt his own wife, _"Thanks Kyuubi-chan."_ Naruto wanted to brush her fur in appreciation but had to consider the present situation.

Kyuubi understood his extremely protective nature for her; it was only natural for him to ask such a question. _**"It's alright; now please let me catch up on my Zs darling."**_ saying all she had energy to convey, Kyuubi returned to her slumber.

Whispering a _"Sleep tight"_ Naruto returned his attention to the clown in front of him.

"Yes, Kyuubi-hime, I'm here to take her back with me to the demon realm." At this Naruto become extremely alarmed. Although Akuma couldn't care less as he began to explain his self imposed deal. Periodically eyeing his scroll to make sure he was still on the right line.

The humid climate offered no consolidation whatsoever to the already tense moment in the room. Its occupants breathed somewhat stressfully as both of them engaged in their respective roles of explanation and absorption.

As hard as Naruto tried to remain calm, he was really uncomfortable on the inside. He couldn't live without Kyuubi, not for anything in this world.

"I propose a contest of sorts, if I win; I get to take _my woman_ back with me. If you win, I'll never bother you again." Not really caring what a human had to say, Akuma continued with his incessant rambles.

"Now Naruto-san… this contest will test your close quarter fighting ability. A winner will be determined when their opponent is unable to continue." Akuma paused a bit after the explanation as he studied his opponent's expression. "I'll have a ring set up. Judging will be done by both races." Akuma seemed to be content with his regulations as he leaned back in his chair. "Any questions?"

Naruto really didn't pay attention, partly due to his unease but also the inevitability of his participation. It was his duty as a responsible husband to ensure the safety of Kyuubi. He would protect her regardless of his own sacrifice.

"I still don't know who you are, but I accept your challenge." Naruto's resolve was fierce. There would be no turning back now…

To say that Akuma was ecstatic would be an understatement. He would destroy this human's spirit with every trick in his arsenal. There was no way some insect was going to defeat him, even if he had to cheat to win. Every booby trap would be implemented, and every advantage used. _"This will be thoroughly fun…"_ As Akuma hid his malicious smirk, he was already beginning to plan out the events of the next day. This was going to be utter hell for Naruto.

"Glad you agreed. The competition will begin tomorrow. You have the reminder of today to get three members of your own species together. They are for the judging purposes tomorrow." Akuma had the perfect plan to make everything turn against Naruto.

He would _expertly_ trail him, gather the necessary information on the three judges and once he knew enough about the chosen few, he would bend them to his will. That would ensure all the judges' support for him the following day. It was the perfect plan…

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, what was this guy's deal? He didn't know him, why was he after his wife? It was all too confusing. There were just too many details he was uninformed of. Naruto needed answers.

"If that's all you have with me, then I'd like to start preparing for tomorrow." Phrased in such a way that was both elegant and surprisingly witty, Naruto had asked the street performer to be on his way.

Seemingly finished, Akuma was about to excuse himself. He started to turn away when he recalled something. "Oh, just make sure you meet me at the village center tomorrow. Seven thirty pm sharp."

Taking one last look at his "unworthy" opponent Akuma sprained out the window. A trial of laughter was his form of a goodbye. Though, unbeknownst to the superior demon, his valuable leather jeans had sustained some injury. Jumping out in a hurry, he had not taken proper measures against rips. As he flew out the square, a wide gorge could be made out. His perfect ass crack was exposed to the general public.

Waking from her slumber, Kyuubi would catch sight of this… this was something she would be disgusted with for quite some time.

After making sure that his chakra source was undetectable, Naruto gave his wife the "okay" to go ahead and change back. Smoke enveloped the silver furred fox as seconds later; Kyuubi appeared in all her human glory. For a moment, the couple gazed at each other, not a sound was made. Both had the same thing coursing through their heads, _"Was that what I think it was?!"_ Finally not able to hold in their combined excitement, both broke down in hysterical laugher.

It was to a point where their stomachs ached, trying to stabilize their emotion, they found it extremely difficult. An unknown guy broke into their house, spewing nonsense, and then exposing his private. It was really the stupidity of it all that attracted the couple's attention.

Clutching at her abdomen, Kyuubi tried to project a coherent sentence through her tearful laughter. "Naruto-kun, please…do me a… favor, please kiss me." Kyuubi always found that a kiss from her Naruto would calm her down; perhaps it would also work in this predicament?

By now, the two occupants of the house were sprawled out on the floor; Kyuubi crawled towards her husband as she held in her amusement, but the more she tried to suppress her joy, the more it peaked. Her stomach couldn't take much more of this abuse anymore.

Slowly both advanced little by little, until they had reached each other. Delicately locking hands, their fingers intertwined. Naruto pulled Kyuubi towards him. Plopping her comfortably on his legs, Naruto brushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead. Waiting for a sign of approval, it came in the form of cutely rounded lips and anxious awaiting eyes. Kyuubi wanted nothing but to usurp full care and protection of her adorable little Naru-chan now.

Lowering his head, Naruto kissed Kyuubi on the lips. Putting only some tongue action into it, establishing contact only at the tip as both indulged in each other's comforting embrace.

In a muffled volume, Kyuubi spoke "You're wonderful Naru-chan; you can solve everything can't you?"

Holding Kyuubi close to him, Naruto reluctantly ended their kiss. Pulling away from her, Naruto fondled with her hair. "Did you sleep well? I hope that clown didn't startle you too much" He was never one to associate with self centered people for so long.

Kyuubi, who found those "bulky types" repulsive could easily sympathize with him. She never really understood why some guys had to spend hours marveling at themselves in the mirror. She herself only spent twenty to thirty minutes tops.

Unlike the few demon females she knew that could be considered her "friends". She never felt any attraction for those "show off" types. That was why even to this day; her resolve on her categorization that only "shallow" girls liked muscles remains unchanged. Kyuubi didn't see the point of "picking a date" with someone because they "looked hot." That was only childish curiosity for the "perfect hunk."

Beauty was but skin deep, what mattered was the character. That was what Kyuubi found in Naruto. Though, she considered herself fortunate. She nailed a guy with both inner perfection and outer attractiveness. She really couldn't ask for more.

"Naru-chan, can we continue from where we left off?" Kyuubi wanted her nipples filled. Her voice was one of yearning as she laid her sight transfixed on Naruto's facial features. Finding herself subconsciously studying them, Kyuubi blushed shyly.

Naruto would never refuse her but there was something he had to tell her first. "Sure thing Kyuubi-chan, but I accepted that guy's challenge while you were snoozing. He said he was going to take you back to the demon realm if I lost." Naruto paused a bit uncertain again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. You were sleeping so comfortably that it would have been-. "

A slim, well proportioned finger silenced his misplaced worries, "You have nothing to apologize for, I couldn't be more proud of you honey… you did it to protect me didn't you?" she cupped his cheek as she softly stroked it. "I won't leave you for anything in this world. Even if you-." Kyuubi abruptly stopped short as she pondered her follow up. "No…you won't lose. I have absolute confidence in you baby." At this she smiled. Pulling him closer to her, she pressed him near her heart. "Naruto-kun, I'll be together with you regardless of the disapproval."

Listening to her rhythmic heartbeat calmed him, "Thanks Kyuubi-chan, I must be the luckiest person in the world." To fester in her boundless adoration for him was something he truly valued.

"Nonsense Naru-chan, you aren't the luckiest." Kyuubi regained her vigor as her foxy trait returned to her. "I am… for getting you as a husband." No words needed to be exchanged, they held onto one another as they basked in their respective radiance.

"Kiss me Naruto-kun." Naruto didn't need to be told twice, obliging almost immediately. They locked lips, exchanging their saliva as they suckled on flesh.

For the rest of their mini session, Naruto just breast fed. Eliciting romantic moans of pleasure was music to his ears. They were a unique couple with a _very_ active sex drive…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With the demon)**

Striding through the bustling streets of Konoha, the demon grinned with a sense of self accomplishment. He had really showed "who was boss" today. It was something he was quite proud of.

"_Just look at all the attention I'm getting, it must mean they finally realize just how powerful I am."_ With his servant following closely behind, Akuma felt the need to celebrate. If only he examined the situation more closely… he still had no idea that his pants were ripped…

He just naturally assumed that all the looks he was getting were for his skill…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

"Darling you have a bit of milk left on your cheek…" Kyuubi couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness of it all. "Let me get that piggy-chan…" making a joke whenever she could about her husband's lack of dining abdicate was part of her daily enjoyment. Kyuubi never ceased to be amazed at just how fast her Naru-chan ate.

She moved towards his left cheek. Brushing her tongue once, she seeped up the remnants of her own juice. "You should really listen to your mother sometimes. You could choke if you drink like that." Kyuubi contemplated whether or not to say it again. "My cute piggy-chan…" she just couldn't resist.

"But your milk is so good Kyuubi-chan… plus I do listen to her, whenever I'm in public I eat like a gentleman." Naruto slowly pulled away after kissing each of the ripened tips. His wife was sexier than any female, so what's a hormonal guy to do?

"Still Naru-chan, I don't want you to hurt yourself. Or else I won't feed you anymore." She teased as she winked seductively.

Naruto had no choice but to agree… "Alright, you win Kyuubi."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With the demon)**

"Pick up the pace servant…" Akuma treated everyone below him with little dignity. He was already through with courting with Kurenai. He was her master now, so he had to act like one.

"Yes master…" Kurenai was nothing but a lifeless doll for all he cared. As long as she served a purpose, Akuma still had use for her.

Entering a bar yet again for the second time, Akuma assigned a job for his servant.

"I want you to trail Naruto for me, keep an extra close eye on him. I want to know about which three people he will choose for tomorrow's contest." Handing her a pencil and mini notebook Akuma set her to do his bidding.

"If I may master, does that mean you've decided on how to handle Naruto-san?" Kurenai hadn't been there when the original deal was laid out.

"Of course I have, just take down their names and describe their appearances. They are for the judging tomorrow." Drinking his wine, Akuma dismissed Kurenai. He had everything in the bag…

The countdown to tomorrow as begun…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

Having had enough of his milk for today, Naruto helped Kyuubi tidy up. Well, specifically speaking she had asked him to aid her in dressing herself. Hugging onto her chest, Naruto secured her fur bra, tightening it behind her back. "There, all done." When he started to pull away, Kyuubi stopped him dead in his tracks. Encompassing his hands in hers, Kyuubi pressed them against her mountains.

"Please honey, don't leave me alone." Kyuubi masked it well, but somehow, Naruto could tell she needed him by her side. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. Well, he was going to have to talk to three of his friends today. Though, it wasn't like she wasn't coming with him or anything.

"What's the matter Kyuu-chan?" Using her nickname would get her to tell him for sure.

"What was the challenge you accepted Naru-chan?" Kyuubi knew little of the details; maybe she shouldn't have slept through the conversation after all.

Thus, Naruto began to explain the events that elapsed when his wife was out of commission. The whole "recount" had taken less time than he expected.

"Naru-chan no females okay?" Naruto was slightly caught off guard by her question, what did she mean? Sensing his confusion, Kyuubi reiterated her question, making sure to explain what she meant this time around.

"No females Naru-chan." Her voice was stern; she didn't want to see him with anyone other than her. Kyuubi was going to shield him from the corruption of outsiders. To do so, she needed his cooperation. "I don't want you to have any female judges. Please Naruto, they aren't good for you." her expression altered from one of calm serenity to pleading.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, _"So this was what she was worried about…you're so silly Kyuu-chan." _Taking one glance at her adorable outlook, Naruto chuckled. He just had to reassure her. "Kyuubi-chan you're worrying over nothing. I never had the intent."

Her racing heart slowed to normal, perhaps she was really over thinking this situation. Naruto would never see another female, that she knew, yet, she just had to make sure. She promised herself after all. In any case, with her worry set aside. Kyuubi perked up.

"At least move them a little bit Naru-chan." Her naughty side was making an appearance. Guiding his hand to her liking, Kyuubi swirled them to the roundness of her breasts, squeezing her two peaches together every so often, creating a deep sultry crevasse in between.

With Kyuubi in control, Naruto really didn't have any say in the matter as he fondled with her cherries for a good fifteen minutes, even daring to switch up the action at intervals in time to pleasure her elsewhere, her lower lip to be exact.

"Oh Naru-chan, you're finally taking some initiative."

Massaging her now achingly swollen clit, Naruto took it slow. Intruding into her moist fold only to pull it out soon after in an act of tease. "Kyuubi-chan isn't it time for your show?" being that Kyuubi was completely drowned in this erotic pleasure, she didn't notice the change in time.

Quickly snapping out of her day dream involving her and Naruto having the most wonderful sex, Kyuubi screamed in as much of a suppressed voice as possible "My show!" it was quite the comedy to see the great Kyuubi-no-yoko fidget with a stubborn remote.

Quickly turning on the fairly large television in Naruto's bedroom, she switched it over to channel forty-five. Hearing the opening theme, Kyuubi sighed in relief.

"Phew… I'm glad I didn't miss it." Whenever she was at home by herself, since Naruto needed to go to work. Kyuubi found herself indulging in some very emotional series. The current one she watched was titled "Sweet Sixteen." By the song that played in the background, Naruto could tell it was some chick flick. He preferred action fighting things, but it wasn't like he hated these soup operas. It was just that there was too much crying going on at any one time.

He was about to speak when his wife hushed him. "Shhh Naru-chan, I want to hear this." Even though none of the characters talked right now, Naruto still shut up. He didn't want to anger Kyuu or anything of that sort.

Wrapping her tail around her husband's waist, Kyuubi kept Naruto in place. Leaning back, she relaxed into his body. "Naru-chan lets watch this together from now on." Was she serious? Naruto couldn't watch some girl show. That would be a betrayal to his brotherhood of childish action heroes. Though, if his own wife wanted him to, then…

"_I'm sorry spikeman…" _

_**(In the actual show)**_

_The scene begins with the classic sunset view along some beach place with the silhouette of two people, conceivably lovers. Holding each other tightly, the camera switches to a close up of the female._

"_John…will I ever see you again? Her voice was soft, being barely audible to set the mood. Tears streaming down her face, not wanting to let go of him._

"_I don't know Margaret… this job could take me to places. Places with better opportunities…" The man was very__ much less emotional as he clasped the girl by the shoulders._

"_Take me with you!" Margaret desperately kept her lover in a stationary position as she went in for a kiss. There was a pained expression present as beads of tears latched against her long eyelashes. _

_Figuratively, the man was surprised. He didn't really return her feelings, just kind of waited for the end of it._

_The girl with frisky curled locks pulled away heart broken. "I see… so you've made up your mind…" Hanging her head low, Margaret stared at nothing in particular._

"_I'm sorry Margaret; I need to take up on this offer. It could be my big chance. I promise I'll come get you when I strike it rich." With that John walked into the opposite direction._

_Again, the scene cuts to the female, "I'll be waiting… always." The scene dims out…_

_For the rest of the show, it follows the woman's life, telling of her various problems and life difficulties that eventually lead her to lose her job. Going on to articulate about how tough everything was for her. All the while waiting for the man of her life to return and sweep her off her feet._

_Later it says she's got a new job and was doing well, only for it to be revealed that she was so desperate she worked for a fast food joint. It turns out, during the last job; she was fired by a discriminatory boss._

_In the end, her man really did return. Striking it rich, he was now living the life of a high class citizen. At first, he didn't recognize Margaret due to her drastic changes. Through many months of rebuilding their shattered relationship, they finally married and had three children._

_With the scene dimming out as a still life of a prosperous household with little feet pattering around, the ending credits roll as an announcer breaks in with an urgent news broadcast. _

_(End show)_

Watching this series, Naruto who normally didn't like emotional dramas had to admit that it was well done. Believability and the over used fairy tale ending was balanced very nicely. Contrasting the harshness of life was a nice touch.

Naruto turned towards Kyuubi; she was absolutely mesmerized by such a wonderful ending. Whispering a small "So romantic" her eyes remained star glazed for several minutes.

The couple were just about to pick up a discussion on how "beautiful" the episode was when they saw the news broadcast.

**News)**

There was a news person speaking of some new developments. Bringing the news on location, Naruto saw an all too familiar demon speaking. He was publicizing some big event, saying that it was going to rock the village of Konoha or something of that sort.

The reporter asked what he meant, and just like his personality demanded, Akuma took the microphone as he pompously asked for a close up. Afterwards his never ending mouth started up again.

"Listen well people of Konoha, tomorrow will be the beginning of a great contest. I ask that all people in this village come and see the event. It will be the performance of the century, and of course with yours truly participating. Entrance is free, no fees, no strings, just pure unadulterated adrenalin. It is being hosted at the village center, seven thirty at night."

Not waiting to hear the rest, Naruto became quite unsettled. If this guy was willing to tell the whole village of his plans, then Kyuubi's secrecy could be threatened. He needed to see someone very dear to him.

'What's wrong Naru-chan?"

"Kyuubi-chan, come with me. I'm going to see mother." Quickly washing his face, Naruto tried to look presentable. After waiting for Kyuubi to get ready, which surprisingly didn't take as long as expected. They were off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At Tsunade's office)**

It was quite the hassle to search for his elusive mother. Such was the reputed wonderer. She wasn't in the hot springs anymore; it was a good thing the receptionist at the front booth saw her leave. There was only one place she could be then…

Knocking on her mahogany door three times signaled that Naruto had arrived.

"Come in" a bit muffled but still detectable. Walking in, Naruto bowed stiffly. It was only him and Tsunade surprisingly. Naruto just assumed that Shizune was away doing some personal errands.

Turning around in her swivel chair, Tsunade gave her attention to her guest. "Ah, my dear Naruto-kun. What have you come here for?"

He didn't know how to begin; it would sound so strange to say _"Mother, have you kept up to date with the news?"_ but regardless of the awkwardness it had to be said.

"Have you kept up with the recent news Tsunade-sama?" He wasn't going to make her answer if she didn't know. In fact, it was better that way.

"Interestingly enough, I have. That is if you're talking about the guy with red hair broadcasting some event." Naruto's mother may be an aged lady under an advanced henge, but she was all knowing. You couldn't hide anything from her for long…

This conversation had just become severely more agonizing…

"Did he mention a female by any chance?" Naruto had to be careful; one slip up in his delivery and his mother would pierce right through his flimsy paper shield.

"Should he have?" Tsunade encased her left knuckle with her opposite palm as she leaned forward a bit.

"Not at all... I don't know why I asked that actually. Please pardon me." Naruto had slipped up…

"Naruto-kun, is there something that you haven't told me yet?" That was it, once she started questioning something, she wouldn't stop until she got an acceptable answer.

"Absolutely not mother, I would never hide anything from you." Naruto laughed nervously as he squirmed in his shirt.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, I don't like you hiding things from me."

Naruto tried to fake it, but when met with his mother's demanding not to mention somewhat sadistic stare that promised a year's worth of being grounded. He just had no choice but to come clean.

"_Kyuubi-chan,__ let me introduce you to the person who took me in and showed me kindness beyond anyone in this village."_

"_**Naru-chan,**__** I've wanted to be apart of your family ever since the first day."**_

"Mother, please don't be angry with me, but I have something I need to tell you. I know you've been trying to marry me to an adequate lady, but I've already got someone I can't let go. I ask that you please keep her a secret between us." Naruto was deathly afraid to look her in the eye. Whatever the outcome, he would still be with Kyuubi even if his mother disapproved of the relationship.

He waited for some sort of scream or at least something bad, but nothing came. He peeked upward to see her reaction, hoping that she hadn't fainted from his outrageous remark.

"_**Naru-chan**__** it's okay. Look."**_ In her fox form, Kyuubi pulled on a strand of hair to get his attention.

Naruto peeked from his bowing position. His mother wasn't mad at all; instead a look of amusement adorned her features.

"You don't have to be so tense Naruto-kun, show her to me." Tsunade knew that who her son married was his choice. She was just a guideline at best. If he's truly found someone he loved then far be it for her to deny their correlation.

"You mean it mother, can I be with her?" Naruto's foxy grin showed in full force as he suppressed his excitement.

"Not so fast there Naruto, I said I wanted to see what she looked like."

"_Kyuu-chan, please do your part."_

"_**You bet Naru-chan."**_

Tsunade watched in anticipation as the small silver fox hopped delicately off of her son's head.

A misty cloud of red chakra surrounded Kyuubi as she transformed into her human form, complete with tail and ears.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kyuubi stood from her original crouching position. Standing in all her radiance just like the first time Naruto had set eyes on her. Well proportioned limbs offered quite the revealing view.

To say that Tsunade was blown out of her mind was taking it too easy. _"I knew my son had charm, but man…that's ridiculous. She makes the women in this village look like a joke."_ That could be seen as an instant approval…

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance; I'm Kyuubi, Naruto-kun's beloved wife." Hands cutely clasped together, in a patient wait, just covering her sweet spot from view. She was everything a mother would want. Well, minus the very revealing clothes of course.

Tsunade was speechless. She didn't want to admit it outright, but she had somehow taken a liking to this girl. Even despite the fact that she was Kyuubi and that she already married Naruto without her prior knowledge. She had manners, she had the figure. She basically had everything that Tsunade expected.

Quickly snapping out of her trance, Tsunade spoke in an awed inspired voice. "No no… the pleasure is all my. I'm glad to have met you." Tsunade still had one thing to make sure of.

"Since you tell me that you're already Naruto's wife, I really can't interfere." At this the couple squealed like school children. "But there is one thing I must make sure of." All the previous joy was immediately deflated when they heard this. There was one final obstacle.

"I see by your bodily accessories that you are clearly not human. If you are indeed the nine tailed demon fox that attacked this village, laid waste to our foundations, and destroyed countless lives." She knew this was a sore spot for his son, if he kept quiet then that would mean he still held a grudge. If he spoke up in defense for his woman then Tsunade could really rest easy. Love needed challenges to grow stronger. It was a bond that needed to endure countless hardships. If Naruto couldn't comprehend this then he was the one not yet ready.

Tsunade continued her sly test, observing just how Naruto would react.

She was about to speak when she got the answer she'd hoped for.

"With all due respect mother, whatever the reason Kyuubi-chan attacked was. I'm positive it wasn't her doing and that she didn't want to either. Please don't put her in this situation. I'd imagine that it's tearing away at her. I have full confidence that it wasn't her fault. I'll even lay my honor as a ninja on the line for this." Naruto had indeed given a loud and definitive answer that both mother and wife had hoped for. He was indeed mature enough to carry the weight of a marriage.

Tsunade had expected nothing less, in short, she totally supported their "get together." Now she would have grandchildren for certain.

"Well, I guess I've got an answer. My verdict…" Tsunade smirked as she twirled a strand of her hair pretending to think really hard. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at each individual.

Naruto couldn't look, it was too painful. Clenching his hand into a fist, furiously shaking as a way to exert his built up pressure, Naruto bit his tongue in killing anticipation.

Tsunade shifted her gaze towards Kyuubi, she wasn't too thrilled with the long wait either. Keeping her breaking form from showing, traces of bitter frustration could be seen in the form of pinched skin. It was Kyuubi's way of calming down…to take it out on her own body.

"_Perhaps I should stop their suffering?"_ Tsunade coughed to get their attention.

Frighteningly, husband and wife edged their face upward. Both were slightly shivering from their individual nightmares.

"I approve of your marriage to each other." Simple and to the point, Tsunade had given her support for their bondage.

Silence downed on the room as Kyuu and Naru-chan was left to contemplate what this would now mean. The supreme person on the pedestal had just consented to their love. No longer would they have to hide in their room, left to freely wonder the house however they wanted with no restrictions. It was a new sense of security and freedom.

"But Tsunade-sama, what about the council members, and I would have thought you to reject her on sight, she is the Kyuubi…"

"The council doesn't have that much power; they don't decide who can marry who. As for the issue of the Kyuubi, I'm sure with you here to look out for her, she'll be fine. I can tell that she has a pure heart. Something must've caused her to attack just like you said. We'll discuss that on a later day however."

As expected, their emotions peaked as they unleashed their bottled extremity on Tsunade in form of a bone crush sandwich embrace. Kissing her on both cheeks, gratitude was expressed.

Tsunade tried to break free but in truth, she desired nothing more. To bring true happiness for her son was something she wanted to do for a long time.

After the festivities were over and done with, seriousness once again reallocated to the room. "Now Naruto-kun, as for keeping your wife a secret, you can rest assured that I will. More importantly, what about a formal marriage, it's going to be difficult to register her by her true identity. Also, I need to know exactly why there's going to be an event tomorrow, I didn't authorize anything."

"Tsunade-sama, I think you should get comfortable. This is going to take some time." Naruto gestured for his mother to make adjustments where ever needed. It was for her own sake that she did.

Making a clone, it transformed into a beautifully crafted chair. This one was for Kyuubi. Situating her nicely, Naruto proceeded to the center of the room. Clearing his throat, he began from the very beginning. Making sure he answered each one of Tsunade's questions.

"To begin, I would like to express my sincerest gratitude to both Kyuubi-chan and Tsunade-sama. Without them, I wouldn't be here right now. Now, as for the issue of a formal marriage, I have the perfect solution. This is sort of an inside joke between me and Kyuu-chan but I gave her a public name. We can just register her under that." At this, Naruto winked causing Kyuubi to giggle.

"As to why there is a sudden contest as I'm sure we've all heard. In short, the village has been infiltrated." Tsunade was noticeably unnerved. Sensing this, Naruto continued to explain. "The good thing is, I've come in to contact with him or rather I had no choice. I can honestly say he poses no threat. He wants to challenge me for Kyuubi. That's why he's devised such an event. He wants to keep a low profile of himself." Naruto paced himself around the office as he entertained both females tremendously with his speaking abilities.

"So I take it that you will be participating Naruto-kun?" Tsunade was enjoying how much her son's improved from a spunky little loud mouth brat to a sophisticated spokesman.

"Precisely Tsunade-sama, partly because it's my duty but this way it'd be eliminating two problems at once." Naruto finished by forming a V sign with his right hand accompanied by his trade mark foxy grin. This was his assurance of victory tomorrow.

"You're a very tactical minded person Naruto-kun. Very logical explanation, all I can say is go win tomorrow." Laying her trust within her son, Tsunade went onto other matters.

"There's one more thing I would like answered. When did you and Kyuubi first meet and why didn't you tell me?" a playful grin showed she was kidding around now.

"Funny thing is Tsunade-sama; it was on the same day that you finished my medic jutsu training. The day I convulsed on the ground?" There was an upward inflection as Naruto wasn't sure if she remembered or not.

Tsunade ran her index finger along the edge of her pinkish lips, poking away at the dry skin for added layer of hard thought. "Oh yes, I remember now. There was a sudden flash of red that day too, right?"

"Correct Tsunade-sama, as to why I didn't inform you of her presence until now. It was because I was afraid of your rejection." Naruto clearly wanted his mother to feel at ease, he didn't want to burden her with such a stunning upset as to say _"mother, I've just met a demon today."_ That in itself sounded corny enough.

Tsunade felt a rush of respect for her son, not only did he take her wishes into consideration. He did it as a way of not hurting her unnecessarily. It was truly a change from before. Looking at him now, Tsunade could hardly believe that this was the same kid that used to call her "granny."

With a chuckle, Tsunade continued on. "Your so considerate Naruto-kun, but really, you should've known that I would consent to this. It's your choice of who you want to marry. Though, I'm touched by your generosity." Tsunade leaned back into her chair as she took out some sake, and surprisingly two cups.

Naruto knew what was coming. She always celebrated by drinking. "Mother please… it's not even your break yet." Tsunade was way too addicted to this stuff for her own good.

"Nonsense Naruto-kun today is special. I'm not just drinking by myself. This is going to be a female drink off." A devilish smirk played onto her features as she popped the cork. With a moderately loud explosion the cork came loose.

"What do you mean _female drink off_?" Naruto was suspicious; she definitely had something in mind right now.

"Well Naruto-kun, I must say that for a grown man of your age, your alcohol consumption is that of a baby." At this both females released a laugh. Kyuubi imagined her Naru-chan as an adorable toddler. Who wouldn't smile wholeheartedly at that?

Naruto couldn't believe this, for the second time today, he's been beaten by his mother. _"Damn, where does she get this from?" _Slouching in an anime style of defeat, Naruto poked his fingers.

Yet again, both females laughed. "Awww…cheer up darling." Kyuubi attempted to resurrect him from his self loathing.

"Using pet names already? Well don't mind him Kyuubi-chan, drink with me. I want to see your alcohol level." Tsunade rarely had the chance to issue a drinking challenge. She had to take every opportunity. She tossed a coin in the middle of her palm. This was going to be interesting…

"But Okaa-sama…_can you really handle me?_" that was indeed a great surprise for Tsunade, not only did her new daughter-in-law call her by an extremely endearing, not to mention respectful title, but her sudden change in tone had scared the crap out of her. Her being the Hokage, it was certainly no easy task.

Despite Kyuubi's cuddly exterior, she could drink like any man… she really did have everything.

"I like your confidence, Kyuubi-chan. Let me teach you a thing or two." And so, the drinking contest had begun. Each taking their turn flipping the coin, at the end of it all, both had consumed at least three liters worth of alcohol.

As expected, Kyuubi was still fully capable of drinking more. It was a piece a cake for her. Tsunade on the other hand, wasn't doing to well. Clasping on her desk, there was a drunken blush apparent.

The occasional hiccup signaled the level of her drunkenness. "You're… (Hiccup)…My kind of girl." Soon after, she fell into a blissful sleep.

Seeing his mother being intoxicated, Naruto had to assist. "Kyuubi-chan, perhaps you went a little too hard on her?" Naruto chuckled as his wife stuck her tongue out at him.

"I won for both for us Naru-chan. Since I know you can't drink." Kyuubi smiled sweetly as she tilted her head at a forty-five degree angle. She was just so cute…

"We should just let her sleep it off." Naruto came to Kyuubi's side as he bent down to kiss his mother goodnight.

"Hey no fair Naru-chan, you have to kiss me now too."

"Maybe later?" Naruto smirked as he leaned in once more. This time around, the kiss was much more passionate, loving, and complete with all the hot French kissing action and feverish cuddles.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kurenai)**

Kurenai was following her master's command of trailing Naruto. That is, if she knew where he was at this moment. She couldn't follow and collect information for her master if she didn't know the location her prey.

She had searched the streets of Konoha tirelessly, but still no luck.

"I guess I'll just wait for him then." Currently, Kurenai rested at a dango shop, sipping some green tea and eating two sticks of dango. She had really wanted Anko to join in but her friend was away doing some escort mission for the week so Kurenai was alone.

Swirling the mixture in the cup, Kurenai waited…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**With Naruto)**

After bringing some blankets from the house and tucking their mother/mother-in-law in for a day of hard work. Naruto and Kyuubi exited the tower, with Kyuu once again in her fox form.

At this very second they were strolling through Konoha with a very important mission that had to be completed before tomorrow. They had to find three suitable judges of their "own" race. Kyuubi was just tagging along for the sake of riding on her husband's head.

"_**That went very smoothly Naru-chan. Your mother is a very compassionate individual."**_Kyuubi's one fear had been finally settled. All this time she had been nervous with meeting Naruto's mother. It could either make or break her after all. Thankfully, it went just as she had hoped. She was now free to be the naughty little vixen she was deep down.

"_I'm glad you accept her."_ Naruto petted her head as he scratched her back in appreciation.

"_**Naru-chan how can you say that! Of course I would accept **__**her; I was worried she wouldn't accept me."**_

"_Well, in any case, welcome to the family K-chan!"_ Naruto's childish exuberance was once again returning full circle.

"_**Oh, that's a new one my kawaii **__**piggy."**_

"_Hey!" _despite Naruto's protest, Kyuubi only pressed herself up against him as she clawed at his scalp in some form of scratching an itch.

At this exact moment they passed a certain dango shop…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kurenai)**

She bit into another rounded ball, savoring its distinct taste as she sipped from her cup. That was when she caught eye of her target.

Retrieving some money, Kurenai set it on the splintered table. Soon after she followed in hot pursuit, maybe her master will praise her?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

"_**Naru-chan who do have in mind for your three judges?"**_

"_Three of my best buddies."_ Although Kyuubi wanted some more background information, all Naruto would say for sure was that they weren't female.

Turning the corner, Naruto had reached the pitter patter compound of the Uchiha clan. Over the years, Sasuke's been rebuilding his shattered linage. This was no easy task but the amazing thing was, it was all because of one female… ever since Sasuke came back after his brother's death. Naruto's been helping him find a "horny chick." Well, through the tedious effort of searching days and nights they had found that one female had a crazy sex drive. It was quite the mystery that she wasn't in any shady sex business and was still a virgin.

Mickey-chan at the age of eighteen was one crazy wife indeed; she gave Sasuke fifty kids and the numbers are still counting. According to Sasuke, "She's a love goddess in bed. Complete with the offer of some great fetish sex." Naruto never really wanted to know more. The one good thing; however, was that he turned straight again after meeting Mickey, if not with a dash of pervert.

Approaching the grand stairway, Naruto ringed the door bell.

"_**An Uchiha Naru-chan?**__**" **_Kyuubi was impressed. It was always good for him to have connections, even if she personally disliked the clan.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

From behind the compound wall, Kurenai spied on the events taking place, jotting down whatever she deemed valuable information for her master.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

Seconds after listening to the resonating sound of the crisp melody, the couple came to answer the door. Clearly fresh off the sex boat again… Mickey was still gagged with some fruit as Sasuke suckled her neck. Neither of them was properly dressed, her being in some half functioning lingerie, and him being in underwear that seemed too "constricted" for his comfort.

Though seeing his best friend at the door quickly ended that.

"Eh…did I come at an inconvenient time?" Naruto couldn't help but turn crimson at the sight. Kyuubi screaming _**"We've got to try that Naru-chan!"**_ didn't really help.

Sasuke also turned crimson at this while Mickey hid behind him in embarrassment. "What can I do for you blondey?" it was a long time joke between the two of them.

"I'll say it quick Sasuke-kun, you've heard about the news right?"

"If you're talking about the one with the red headed idiot then yes. But why, you aren't in the contest are you?"

"Regretfully I am, but it's great, that saves me more time. Simply put, I want you to be one of my judges for the contest."

"Judges…he didn't say anything about needing judges, but whatever blondey. I'd be happy to. Just make sure you don't embarrass yourself like you did at last's year's sports festival." This was yet another inside joke between the two of them.

"Great Sasuke, you're a real help."

"Anytime blondey." Waving to his best friend, Sasuke proceeded back inside with his wife. Naughty yells of "It's coming out Sasuke-kun" and "spill it on Me." could be heard from behind the door moments after.

Not really feeling comfortable anymore, Naruto quickly ran out at full speed to avoid throwing up at his mental images. Even despite Kyuubi's insistence that they hear more.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kurenai)**

Making sure that she was well hidden within a genjutsu, Kurenai scanned her notebook.

_Sasuke Uchiha, male- currently too busy with procreation to care about much else._

_Appearance- raven co__lored hair that naturally spike in the back and sharingan eyes. _

Satisfied by her work, she continued her tracking.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

"_**Where're we going now Naru-chan?"**_ Kyuubi was enjoying her little sight seeing trip.

"_To see another one of my friends."_ Again not revealing much, they continued onto another one of Konoha's clan territories.

This time, it would be Neji. The Hyuuga clan was never one of Naruto's favorite types of people. They were stuck up all the time; it was like their reputation depended on it. Neji was perhaps the only person that didn't act ludicrously. Hinata was just plain weird with her speech impediment. All in all, the whole clan had issues.

Naruto knew that he had to have the utmost respect when talking to even the branch family security patrol. Hiashi was just a pain in the ass with his policies.

"_**Naru-chan how popular are you? It seems like you have all the connections with the most important people."**_ First it was the Uchiha and now the Hyuuga? That's two of the most ancient and respected clans right there.

"_Not as much as you think Kyuu. Only a few people in these clans know of me."_ Naruto really wasn't as well known as many would have thought; he generated much negative stigma with his pranks in his early childhood that many people distance themselves from him. Add that to a demon being housed inside you and you have quite the combination.

"_**Well don't worry honey, you have me!"**_

"_Yes I do, and I'm the person I am today because of you Kyuu." _

Hearing this made Kyuubi blush, her Naru-chan was such a dear.

After speaking to the postern guards, Naruto entered the compound. Neji was currently training in his famous gentle fist style. He was in the court yard practicing several of his moves.

Watching this, Naruto attempted to enjoy the show, if only it lasted longer. With the renowned 360 degree vision of the Byakugan, Neji easily sights him on the side line.

Stopping his kata in mid flow, Neji proceeded his way.

"What business do you have with me Naruto?" always the ever stoic guy. Neji quickly got to the point.

"Nicely done Neji-kun, your moves are way more experienced than when you and I faced off." Naruto just had to comment on his improvement. His motions were definitely less rigid than when he was a Genin.

Surprised that Naruto would offer praise, Neji was slightly taken back.

"Why thank you, but why are you here?"

"I suppose you of all people have heard of the news?"

"Who hasn't? It was forcibly broadcast regardless of whether you wanted to watch it or not." At this Neji frowned. He didn't like being forced to do something.

"Well, you know the contest right?"

"Yes… are you in it?"

Just like with Sasuke, Naruto went through the entire procedure of telling him that he was and that he needed three judges because of it.

"You can count on me Naruto; I'm interested in seeing how much you've progressed in your development anyway." Neji was originally going to challenge him to a practice spar anyway so this would just save his time.

"Great, and thanks for the help." With that, the blonde dynamite rushed off to see one last person before he'd retire for the day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Again trailing Naruto, Kurenai happened upon the next judge. Looking over her collected information, she deemed it satisfactory.

_Neji Hyuuga, male- training with freakish white eyes that can see things behind him._

_Appearance- wears specialized Hyuuga style clothing and has hair of waist length. _

With her information gathered, Kurenai continued to her next destination.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

"_One last stop Kyuu-chan." _He didn't want to bore Kyuubi; if he could finish this thing as efficiently as possible then he could put all of this behind him. Frankly, he was getting quite frustrated with running from place to place.

"_**Take your time Naru-chan, I'm enjoying myself."**_

To this, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't know if he could win, even though he acted confidently, he was still quite nervous on the inside. He knew that self doubt now would not be a good sign for tomorrow, but what if he really did lose?

"_Kyuubi-chan what if I lose tomorrow? I… don't think I can do this."_ Naruto tried to calm down but it was hard as hell.

Kyuubi would usually comfort him when something like this came up, but she herself was getting quite tired of hearing him pity himself. She needed to normalize him. _**"What's the matter with you today?! You're not acting like yourself. You won't lose. Stop worrying over nothing. You're the one that said he posed no threat so why back out now?"**_ She hid her annoyance as Kyuubi introduced some "tough love" in hopes of getting him back to normal.

"_But what if…"_

"_**No buts, ands, or ifs! You're going to win. You got to calm down Naruto."**_ For once, Kyuubi had used his full name. She must really mean it this time.

"_How can you be so sure?" _raising his voice a bit, Naruto quickly shut up afterwards.

"_**Simple…I'm your wife. I know my husband can do this. He's the most courageous person in my heart. A little thing like this can't stop him."**_ Kyuubi's tone was a reflection of her belief in Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything; he thought this concept of "courage" over in his mind. What did this mean? Did he have it? All these things clouded his thoughts enough for him to not notice that he had walked into a wall.

That was until Kyuubi reminded him of his present location.

"_**Naru-chan, unless your next judge is**__** a wall, then I'd say you've been heading in the wrong direction."**_ Kyuubi giggled as her man crashed with a loud thump. Falling on his bottom, Naruto managed to attract several stares. It's not everyday a Jounin falls on his ass.

Rubbing his aching forehead in a dazed hallucination, Naruto sighed. _"What's wrong with me today?"_ on a positive note, he was rather glad that Kyuubi had gone back to calling him by his nickname.

"_**Oh Naru-chan, you're priceless."**_ Kyuubi laughed as she cuddled closer to him to relieve his pain.

The rest of their trip to a certain dog boy's house had been done with conversation concerning topics that Naruto couldn't remember. Standing in the front porch of the Inuzuka clan, Naruto sighed as he ringed the door bell.

Within moments, footsteps sounded. It was Kiba's sister, with her bigger than average and possibly flea infested dog.

"Eh…is Kiba in miss?" always the polite one in public.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Tsunade's office)**

With her alcoholic rampage over and done with, Tsunade found herself waking up with a blanket around her, recognizing the design of the cover; Tsunade couldn't help but feel thankful. _"Such a dear boy"_ she looks in front of her…

Instantly, her jaw dropped. Heaps of paper work covered every noticeably inch of her desk. This was going to be just _lovely_.

Screaming in sarcasm, Tsunade furiously set herself to work mode. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SHIZUNE!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

Just as with Sasuke and Neji, Naruto had explained the situation to Kiba. Everything went virtually the same each of the three times he visited someone. The difference here was that he had gotten some extra information. Apparently, the village was riled up over this event tomorrow, there were going to be a lot of people attending to this thing.

Just like before, he secured a promise from Kiba that he'd show up tomorrow, even if he did have a date with Hinata. All things considered, it was a pretty fulfilling day with much accomplished.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Inuzuka Kiba__, male- Dog ninja specialist. He is currently the youngest of the Inuzuka clan._

_Appearance- wears a hooded jacket, grey in color. With accompanying pants of brown. Has two red markings on his face shaped like fangs. _

Once again summarizing the important parts, Kurenai had finished her task. It was time to report back to her master.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With the demon)**

Arranging to meet up in some dark alley, Akuma currently leaned passively against the wall. His patience was wearing thin.

Luckily his servant came in the nick of time. Sensing her, Akuma spoke.

"Do you have it?" the tapping of his index finger against his bare arm showed his agitation.

"Yes master." Quickly handing the notebook to him, Kurenai stood at attention just in case he had another job for her. She really wanted him to be pleased with her, little did she know…

Fingering through the information, Akuma chuckled darkly. Something was about to go wrong…

"kukuku…you call this information? I call this JUNK!" throwing it in her face, Akuma slapped her to the ground.

"You useless bitch, can't you do anything right?!" hovering over Kurenai's sobbing form, Akuma crouched near her. Elevating her head so that their eyes met, he pinched her chin.

"Do you know what your punishment is now? For failing a simple request?" his malicious smirk promised something very unpleasant.

"Please…master, I tried." Kurenai replied lifelessly as tears streamed down her face.

To go through all that trouble of gathering information, only for it to be thrown in your face. Trying to satisfy a greedy bastard like him was impossible.

"Yea, well trying is not enough!" he slapped her yet again, straddling her from behind, he planted her face in the dirt. "This is what you get if you fail me!" laughing maniacally, he bruised Kurenai's beautiful features with several cuts and scrapes.

After relieving himself of his "justified" outbreak, Akuma left her for dead as he entered another bar.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

Deciding that returning home as fast as possible was in order, Naruto traveled extra fast. He really did have enough of roaming the village for one day. Always the considerate one, he had wanted Kyuu's input on his decision. After all, if she hadn't gotten enough of the sights then he would accompany her some more.

"_**I'm ready to go home Naru-chan."**_ At this, Naruto speeded across the village.

For the rest of the day nothing else really happened. Tsunade had once again stayed late into the night to finish her work. Other than that, only one other event was worth mentioning.

When it came to having dinner together, something new was adopted. Before, two plates of food were prepared for the couple. Now only one, at Kyuubi's adorable nagging, Naruto decided to give into her. They shared their food.

Settling into a very romantic environment in the _living room_ this time, the couple love fed their significant other. Occasionally biting into something and then exchanging it through a kiss, just like the "lollypop cuddle" some time back. They even sat in the same chair for their convenience.

They enjoyed each other's company so much that a "share all" policy was implemented right after that meal. From that point forth, it was a whole new type of romance, a drastically hotter one.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kurenai)**

It was currently ten pm as Kurenai awoke to the sound of her brain buzzing, she felt nauseous, and a need to throw up left her throat gagging for more air. Her body felt numb as she struggled to stand. She had just wanted to get a good night's sleep…

Her drug had finally worn off. She was herself once more.

Establishing herself against the wall, Kurenai used it as a much needed walking stick. She couldn't remember what had happened to her. Even if she tried, her head hurt way too much for her to recall anything useful. She needed to get home fast and wash herself of the filth on her body.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(In a private hot tub)**

It was a rule to take "a dip" everyday when you lived with Tsunade. Proper personal hygiene was a must, luckily that wasn't a hard thing to accomplish when you had your own private basement hot tub that was more like a pool.

"How's the water Kyuu-chan?" currently the "share all" policy was active. A couple bathing together was really a beautiful thing.

Playing with the soapy water, Kyuubi giggled cutely as she popped a bubble. 'You know Naru-chan, I'm really wanting something right now…" She didn't want to reveal her true intent as of yet.

"What is it that you want?" Naruto asked curiously, still not getting her drift.

Kyuubi swam towards him, smirking mischievously as she neared his side.

"Naru-chan… you do know that a fox will never give up a mate don't you?" Kyuubi continued to play her little game in hopes that he was smart enough to catch on.

"Come to think of it, I've read something like that in one of my books. I think it was called "Nature's Guide to Wildlife" or something like that."

Mentally slapping herself on the forehead like inner Sakura, Kyuubi decided to give on last hint before she'd jump him.

"Do you know why foxes are over protective of their mates?"

"I'm afraid I don't." Naruto said apologetically.

"It's because…" she leaned in a little closer "besides being very sensitive to their female counterparts, they also oblige with the female's demands. Know what I'm getting at?" Kyuubi was sure he'd know what she hinted at wanting to do.

Naruto had caught on to her insinuation, but there was something troubling him. If they did it now, it would be for all the wrong reasons. With tomorrow's contest on the horizon and Kyuubi possibly being taken away, how could he even begin to think about sex?

He cupped her cheek as he enveloped her in an embrace, pulling her towards him in apology. As if to say "Not right now Kyuu."

Kyuubi blinked… she had thought for certain he would love the idea of having sex. She didn't understand; married couples always have lots of intercourse right? From what she knew, it was a mandatory part of their home life.

"Naru-chan…what's the matter?" she began to return his feelings as she stroked his tense muscles.

Naruto contemplated exactly how to word his answer. He didn't want their relationship to be lessened because of this.

"Kyuu-chan, I want to tell you something from my childhood. Ever since I was a kid, I've always been fascinated by comic book heroes and legends. They were an example for me. I had tried to get all the published issues with what money I had, inspired with their acts of courageousness, I strived to be like them. I failed…I realized after I had been beaten by a normal villager. My visions of wanting acceptance had, had their origins here. The super heroes always got the respect they deserved. That's why I want to be Hokage, that's why I need to prove to both myself and you." At this, Naruto closed his eyes and whispered. "I need to prove I can at least protect the one most dear to me."

For the first time in her life, Kyuubi could honestly say she felt secure. Finally all barriers between her and Naruto were broken. Nothing was kept secret anymore. For him to share such a personal story with her... It was an absolute love, she was ready to offer herself to him completely now.

Cuddling closer, Kyuubi imbedded herself in his chest. "I never knew Naruto-kun…" she understood why now, it wasn't that he disliked her in any way, it was that he was mentally preparing for tomorrow. It was his promise to her…

"Naruto-kun you're everything to me…you're my savior, my love, my life." As she told him everything in her heart, Kyuubi swayed her tail to the currents in the water. She was going to perform the demonic marriage ritual…

Pulling away from him, Kyuubi gazed lovingly into her man's sapphires. "Naruto-kun… I want you to be the one to make me yours. "

"But we're already married..."

"That's only valid here in the human world; from where I come from, I'm still single. That's why that idiot wants to take me back."

Naruto didn't need to think twice before he answered. "What do I do?"

"Please take a hold of my tail and tie this around it." Elevating it out of the water, Kyuubi maneuvered it in front of Naruto's reach as a decorative silver strand of silk flared into existence in the palm of her hand.

Delicately reaching for it, Naruto felt its quality. This was indeed no normal silk. Seemingly lost, Naruto looked to Kyuubi for guidance. "Don't worry about how it looks, just do it silly." Obliging to her request, Naruto supported the weight of her tail with his left as his right looped the strand around the thick part three times; tying it in an adorable fashion that left whatever was remaining hanging down.

Kyuubi was rather attracted to the design; she never took her man to be an artist. Swaying her tail in front of her own eyes, she marveled it. With this, she was now married in both human and demon practices.

"I love it Naru-chan, now it's my turn to take you for myself." In a demonic marriage ceremony, the woman must also show sign that her man wasn't "free" anymore. This was done in the same method as with the female. Again, a strand of silk flared into existence, it was red in color. "Give me your right arm Naru-chan." Once she had it, Kyuubi secured it to his wrist. "Don't think you can escape me now." Her chuckle was a bit creepy but affectionate at the same time.

"Lets join together Naru-chan…" enveloping him around the neck, Kyuubi pulled her husband towards her as she came in for the landing. Their lips established contact and sealed their bonding. Kyuubi was no longer available in either the human or demon world.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Spying from upstairs was Tsunade, who had just come home after finishing all the paperwork. A tear escaped her eye as she whispered a silent _"you've grown Naruto-kun. You really are a man now." _After getting enough of the sight, she walked away to attend to other business, Tsunade's thoughts were only on one thing… _"I wonder when I will have grandchildren?"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kurenai)**

It was hard for her to see through the increasing darkness, she didn't know where her house was or whether she was heading in the right direction. What had she been doing all this time? What did she do to deserve this?

She felt miserable; a throbbing headache didn't help either.

All she could do was continue walking…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

Having a long day ahead of him, Naruto retired to bed earlier than usual, he might as well try and get some shut eye. Kyuubi had originally planned to jump him after their ceremony but seeing that Naruto couldn't really concentrate, she decided to save it for another day.

After going through the usual night time routine of brushing teeth and excretion of waste, Naruto planned to get a good night's sleep. He needed all the energy he had for tomorrow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kurenai)**

She had neared a district, in which she recognized, even though her vision was blurry, anyone would be able to make out Tsunade's domain. She needed assistance and that was her only hope.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Naruto and Kyuubi)**

"Can I sleep with you now Naru-chan?" Kyuubi was hopeful; it was her wish to bring Naruto pleasure in bed so sleeping with him was mandatory. Moreover, a wife has to sleep with her man.

Patting a vacant spot next to him indicated Kyuubi's position. To which, she graciously accepted with a polite curtsy. Nearing the bed, Kyuubi began to strip. If she couldn't have intercourse with him today, then at least she would offer some eye candy.

First came her clothing, effortlessly removing it with a show of her flexible waist, next her fur bra, untying it from behind her, Kyuubi exposed her breasts. With a slight giggle, the nipples stood aroused. Bending down, her skirt fell to her ankle revealing attractive pink bunny underwear that Naruto had gotten for her. Wafting a feminine essence that shrouded the entire parameter, Kyuubi joined her husband in bed.

"Did you enjoy my private show?" Kyuubi teased as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Locking hands, her body edged closer to his.

Naruto chuckled as he felt her dominate his lower half from under the coverage of their blankets.

"Is that how you want to play it?" Their little bed wrestle had officially started.

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you honey bunch." And so, for the next twenty minutes or so, they battled each other. As expected, Naruto was losing…badly.

Kyuubi had him straddled from behind while in a leg hold. Any slight pressure was going to be painful. "Give up baby. You can't win." Naruto couldn't accept defeat, even if it was to his precious wife. He never gave up. It was at this moment that Kyuubi caught something spectacular.

Naruto's secret technique, to counteract for his feeble bone structure that could easily be broken, he had invented a chakra assisted procedure that actually "tore" his bone and reattached it after he escaped from being trapped. This was what he did…

With a heart wrenching crack, his leg wobbled. Kyuubi immediately ended her little game as she quickly asked him what happened. "Naru-chan what's wrong?!" her voice was that of a panic, on the verge of tearing up. She had to take care of him. It was never in her plan that such a simple exercise would turn out so badly. "Please tell me Naru-chan!" she didn't dare touch him, she didn't use that much force did she?

In her disoriented state, Kyuubi hadn't caught the glint in her husband's visible eye. With a triumphant smirk, Naruto reattached his leg, again with a sickening crack. He was in control now… quickly tackling Kyuubi; Naruto kissed her on the lips.

Kyuubi gladly admitted defeat for such a punishment. She hugged onto him as she pulled him deeper. Breathing a "you jerk!" her hot breath tickled his mouth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With the Demon)**

He was originally planning to bring his opponent's three judges under his rule. That was until he found out they were all guys and that he had run out of his dissolvable drug. He wasn't as pathetic as everyone thought; at least he wasn't into being a homosexual.

"Well no matter, it's only a slight set back. I'll beat the little worm so badly that my victory is assured." His over confidence was to be his downfall tomorrow.

For the time being, he lodged in a hotel sweet. He could barely contain his excitement as a wide smirk played onto his features. Tomorrow was going to be his victory day. People were going to praise and worship him.

He would get no sleep today…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kurenai)**

Despite her best intention, she couldn't make it, falling unconscious on the door step to Tsunade's mansion. She would remain here until morning. The most damaged aspect of her being was a severely bruised ego. She's never been beaten before, not even by her parents.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

"What was that technique you used to free yourself honey?" Kyuubi had never been more turned on by that aggressive display of ingenuity. She just had to know.

"I call it the **bone shredder**; it's a self sacrificing chakra move. As it literally tears the desired joint from its slot and later reattaches it. I hope you weren't scared." At this, Naruto kissed her cheek in repent.

"That was an ingenious way of chakra usage Naru-chan! I'm very impressed."

Naruto chuckled as he remained silent. "Hey Kyuu-chan…what if I was to use this tomorrow? You think I could win?" Naruto was growing unsure again.

"Naru-chan, don't look down on yourself. I have absolute confidence in you. That technique even caught me by surprise and I've seen hundreds." Giving a light squeeze of reassurance, Kyuubi called it a night. Pulling Naruto into an embrace, her body encompassed his as she used him for her personal teddy bear.

"Night, Naru-chan." Her voice was just so sweet, snuggling into his soft spot; Kyuubi kissed it as she dozed off. She made sure that her tail wrapped around him in an act of intimacy.

Although it was hard for him to not return her feelings, his mind was restless. It would be hours before any shut eye would grace him.

"Night Kyuu…don't let the bedbugs bite." Kissing her on the cheek once more, Naruto submitted himself to dream world.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(The ****Next Day)**

Naruto woke with a start, bed head was apparent as he rubbed the drowsiness out from his vision. He had gotten little sleep yesterday. His body ached, brain numbed, and his stomach was queasy as if he had just thrown up or was about to.

Experiencing a slight tug at his pajamas, he eyed the beauty next to him. She was so peaceful. Upon further inspection; however, Naruto notices that she was…_crying_…Why was she upset all of a sudden? She was so lively yesterday. It was weird.

It had never occurred to him that she was in anguish over him, even with her belief in him, Kyuubi couldn't stop herself from worrying. In short, she had a nightmare yesterday evening, in a frightful attempt to rid herself of the emotional pain, she latched herself by hand and never released.

It was a wander why, with his lack of rest that he hadn't been awoken yesterday night. Perhaps he really did sleep more than he thought. Crawling away, he couldn't budge. Kyuubi held on tight…

"_What's going on?"_ He wasn't about to jerk free, that would be an intentional breakaway, but he needed to get ready for today. Today's contest was going to decide everything. Soothingly stroking her tensed back, Naruto bent down to land a kiss. Her tear stained complexion, although a bit messy, was cute nonetheless.

With the added weight on her right cheek, Kyuubi slowly opened her eyes. Blinking several times, she sat up startled. "Naru-chan?! You're real right? You're not my hallucination?" she pinched herself to test reality.

"Morning princess…" Naruto jokingly mocked her as he attempted to get out. That was, until Kyuubi crashed into him from behind. Naruto had no time to react as he fell face first on the mattress. It was a bit unpleasant, but it was pleasurable. "What's wrong Kyuu? You're acting strange today." Any conversation would be appreciated. He didn't want to think about the contest anymore than he had to.

"Naruto-kun…I thought I would never see you again! I had this dream yesterday and…and in it... you… you were defeated!" she was hyperventilating.

"Whoa, slow down there Kyuu-chan. You were the one yesterday that had _unwavering_ confidence in my ability. So what's with the change?" there was heavy emphasis on the unwavering part as Naruto rotated his body right side up.

"But… I can't help worry when I dream something like that…" Kyuubi kept a strong exterior, but Naruto could tell that she was hurting.

"Don't sweat it Kyuu-chan, I've been thinking over your advice and I'm fine now. I won't lose today." Cupping her cheek, Naruto poked her nose. He liked treating her like a child, she was cuter that way.

"I'll be supporting you Naru-chan." Embarrassed that she cried this early into the day, Kyuubi scrubbed her face very aggressively, desperately trying to not let the streaking on her face be visible.

"That's all I need." Brushing some fallen strands of hair away from her face, Naruto kissed her forehead as he mused over her foxy ears that jumped to even the slightest touch.

"That tickles Naru-chan." Sensing her mood return, Naruto continued his teasing.

Kyuubi tried to suppress her laughter, but her ears were just too sensitive to be ignored. She wanted him to stop but she couldn't deny that it felt good. She was caught between decisions. "You're a real jerk sometimes Naru-chan."

Just like that, they _messed_ around in bed until both had gotten enough. Afterwards, they proceeded to get a quick bite.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Downstairs)**

Preparing breakfast was a drag, having a simple combination of some toast and orange juice. Their policy had been active again. Kyuubi was surprisingly picky. When asked whether she wanted separate straws to drink the juice, she refused immediately. According to her, she wanted "flesh fusion" whatever that meant…

Never one to turn down his wife, they drank with their mouth. Kyuubi even deliberately put her lips on the same spot that Naruto did. Subsequently it was an "indirect kiss."

The rest of the morning passed rather quickly as Kyuubi made Naruto sit through one of her shows again. This time, it was titled "Spring Flower."

It wasn't until sometime later, when Naruto decided to stretch, that he discovered something unexpected.

"Kyuu-chan, I'm going to stretch a bit outside." After hearing her consent to this idea, he headed to the front porch. He didn't have to work today since it was his day off so he had plenty of time to do whatever he wanted.

On the steps to the grand entrance was one unconscious and _beaten_ Kurenai…

As to why her "unearthing" wasn't done earlier, it was quite simple. This was Tsunade's property; Regular citizens couldn't come here and shinobi usually just gathered briefly at the tower for missions. Not many people have ever been in her house. Tsunade herself rarely used the front door as an exit, usually just teleporting to her office to save time.

Not bothering to find out why she was in this state, Naruto took to rejuvenating her. He had to be careful with her body. Not having assessed her injuries, Naruto had no way of telling where she was hurting.

"Kyuu-chan change into your fox form for now. I have someone here that needs medical attention." Piggy backing Kurenai into the living room, he set her across the sofa.

Lazily walking out from her washroom break, Kyuubi sighted the other female. "Who's _this_ Naru-chan?" Kyuubi was clearly annoyed at her presence. She did try to mask it though.

"Never mind that Kyuu-chan, just change." Not really satisfied by his reply, Kyuubi did as she was told, hopping on Naruto's head as she located her nest.

"_**What's the deal with her?"**_Kyuubi didn't bother to sound concerned for this girl.

"_I don't know__…I just found her lying on our front steps. In any case, let's take care of her." _

"_**Why Naru-chan? She's of no concern to us."**_

"_I know you don't like seeing me with other females, but when she's suffering like this, how can I ignore it__?" _

With a long tired _"Fineee."_ Kyuubi didn't talk anymore. She didn't want to waste herself with other girls. _"I swear Naru-chan; sometimes you're just too kind." _

With a chuckle, Naruto set to work. Filling a bucket with cold water, after preparing a soaked towel, Naruto folded it into a square. Placing it on her forehead, he cleaned the dirt off her body with another towel.

"_Hey Kyuu-chan, isn't there some left over soup in the fridge?"_ he was always taught that food was the best medicine.

Not bothering to give a straight answer, Kyuubi settled with _**"Don't ask me Naru-chan, go look for yourself." **_It wasn't that she was taking her irritation out on him, it was just she hated other females coming into contact with her man all together.

"_Sorry I asked."_ Naruto was beginning to catch on, so he didn't provoke her anymore.

Heating some leftover squash soup, Naruto carried it with a tray.

By this time, Kurenai had reacquainted herself with the waking world. She tried to move, but a sharp pain put an end to that idea rather quickly. It was then that she noticed where she was.

She tried to speak but found her throat not working. _"This is Naruto-kun's house isn't it?"_

"Oh, you're awake. That's great." The pitch of that masculine voice confirmed her initial suspicions. Keeping her eyes focused on his moving form, Kurenai blushed only slightly.

"_**Did you see that Naru-chan! She blushed."**_ No other woman had the privilege to do that except her.

"_Kyuu-chan you got to relax alright? I'm wearing our marriage band am I not?"_ Kyuubi's mood could really be unpredictable sometimes, but that was part of her sexiness.

"_**But…but Naru-chan…"**_ She tried to protest only to receive a chuckle to which her response was _**"You jerk."**_

"_Is that your favorite comeback now Kyuu-chan?"_

"_**Don't laugh but, I noticed that a lot of wives on T.V. say it so…" **_

"_Cute…"_ Kyuubi was still learning the ways of "human speech" as it would seem, undoubtedly in hopes of becoming a perfect wife for her Naru-chan. The effort was what mattered…

"Can you sit yourself?" Seeing that Naruto had a treat for her, Kurenai attempted to sit up straight. Though, even such a simple task was rather painful. All she could manage to do was lean against a head rest.

Setting the tray on a near by coffee table, Naruto took the bowl of soup. "Do you feel like eating?" his voice expressed concern as he eyed her with pity.

Again trying to project her thought, Kurenai realized how futile it was. Instead she nodded in confirmation.

Handing her the bowl with a plastic spoon inside, Naruto observed her.

Kurenai tasted the soup and after expressing her attraction to the flavor, she ate at a faster pace.

"Careful, you don't want to eat too fast."

All she could do was nod and slow down. Spooning the liquid only to pour it back into the bowl again, this was what people referred to as "playing with your food."

Just like that, Naruto watched over her. Even at Kyuubi's constant pestering to send her on her way. He needed to know what happened to her.

"Kurenai-senpai…do you mind telling me who or what did this to you?"

Even when she was hurt this badly, he still wouldn't love her…why? What was she doing wrong to not deserve his love?

At this Kurenai stopped completely. She had regained some of her memory of what conspired the previous day. Asking for some sort of writing utensil and paper, to which, Naruto offered immediately, Kurenai began to write down her thoughts.

Naruto studied her closely as there seemed to be a pained expression on her face. What ever happened yesterday must have really traumatized her.

"_**Naru-chan, why do you care **__**so much?"**_

"_I have a feeling I know who's behind this."_ After finishing her confession of sorts, Kurenai handed Naruto the paper. It was just as he suspected.

_(On Note)_

_I don't really remember much, a__ll I can say for sure is that he wore leather and has red hair._

There weren't many people in Konoha that had such a combination. In truth, Naruto was actually quite irritated. The person not only sneaked into his house, but had the nerve to assault someone else. He bit down this itch to break the guy's teeth as he continued.

"Thank you Kurenai-senpai, you were a real help." Naruto asked if she wanted another helping of soup, when she politely declined, he remained quiet as he began his medical examination.

It pained Kyuu to see her man touch another woman so _tenderly_ even despite the fact that it was just for professional purposes. She didn't want to bare witness to this…

After Naruto had jotted down all her injuries, which included a half broken nose, some scrapes here and there, and an overworked physic, Naruto began the process of healing. Resting his hands on the areas of wound as warming chakra bathed her skin.

"You're all fixed Kurenai-senpai; just make sure you take it easy for a while." Sending her off after he made sure that she was alright. He couldn't help but pick up on her reluctance to leave. Perhaps it was just his imagination.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Closing the door, Naruto answered to an unsatisfied wife. Kyuubi made sure she conversed with him face to face.

"You better explain yourself mister…" tapping her beautiful foot in fast repetition while her arms wrapped into a pretzel shaped knot, resting just beneath her breasts, which coincidentally made them more pronounced. Kyuubi expected a detailed report of what just happened.

"Have I told you that you look super sexy?" moving towards her, Naruto rubbed the inside of her thighs.

She tried to offer up resistance, but found it increasingly difficult with each successful run. Kyuubi shivered as she leaned in against him. "You're lucky that I'm your wife." When she attempted to make a move, it was already too late.

"I knew my Kyuu-chan was a big girl." Naruto teased as he poked her nose again. He pulled away as he caressed her cheek.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to give you children one of these days. It's inevitable." Kyuubi was left wanting again. It looks like she wasn't going to get any relief today either. She tried to deny her urge for the sake of Naru-chan's concentration, but frankly, Kyuubi was getting sexually desperate. Anymore waiting and she would have to resort to drastic measures.

At the time, Naruto just laughed it off but he thought of the exact same thing. He wanted to give into Kyuubi's advances but he knew what was more important right now. That didn't mean; however, that they couldn't finally satisfy each other after Kyuubi's safety was ensured. In fact, he was going to save that to surprise Kyuu-chan later tonight.

"I'm serious Naruto-kun; I want to be the mother of our children." Kyuubi was trying to convince him that she was ready. That she was capable of birthing multiple offspring. As long as he was willing, they could have the most wonderful time.

"_Wait a little longer Kyuu-chan." _Naruto really found fancy in teasing her, she was really easy to joke around with. Giggling at her diligence in this matter, Naruto switched to another topic.

"More importantly Kyuu-chan, take a look a look at the note." Naruto was determined to keep her surprise a secret. It would really please her.

"What could be more important than our love life? I want children Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi leaned forward as her legs stood closely together. Arms hyper extended, both hands clenched adorably at her side. Her ears flinched as her tail swayed behind her. She was pouting again.

"Kyuu-chan, be patient okay? You're my little piece of heaven. I know you can behave better than that."

"I'm trying honey, but it's getting hard. You're so mean to me sometimes." She wined in hopes that he would pamper her again. Though it didn't go quite as planned, instead, a piece of paper was given to her.

"Look it over Kyuu-chan, I think you'll find it quite interesting."

Taking a second to scan the content, Kyuubi wasn't surprised. "So what Naru-chan?"

"Aren't the descriptions familiar?"

"Not really…" Kyuubi wasn't paying attention yesterday.

"It's the same person who barged in to our house. The description matches what he wears. Not many other people have that style. This means, he isn't just going after you, he's been attacking the people of this village as well."

"Even so…I don't see what's so important." Kyuubi was naturally anti social so it couldn't really be helped.

"This could get out of control if left unattended Kyuu-chan. If he's left like this, then more people will suffer unnecessarily." Naruto try to get the seriousness of this issue through to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi seemed to ponder this as she took a thinking stance. She really didn't understand what the big issue here was. Naruto could easily beat this guy, so after today, it would be over regardless of how many people got caught in the "cross fire". When she tried putting herself in his perspective though, everything changed. He had grown up with this village, if anyone was hurt; it would be the equivalent to him failing to protect his people. As the future Hokage, he just couldn't have that.

Kyuubi had to admit that if Naruto hadn't told her about that childhood story then she probably wouldn't have sided with him on this.

"You're absolutely right Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I imposed." Kyuubi always knew that Naruto had a sense of responsibility, but this was going above and beyond. She was quite turned on by this display. She would just have to wait until this contest was over.

"I knew you would see it my way Kyuu-chan."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

For the rest of the day, Naruto remained calm and collected. He had realized that worrying wasn't the answer. Believing in your own ability was. He was positive that his training would come in handy for this showdown.

Nothing particular happened until lunch time. Naruto was going to take a risk and give Kyuubi something really special. He was going to sneak a bowl of ramen. He knew full well that Tsunade would object and he was going to be grounded for at least three weeks for disobeying her, but Kyuubi deserved this at least once.

"Naru-chan what do you want for lunch?" Kyuubi could cook. She didn't just eat rabbits as most are lead to believe. She was well off on passing as a normal human. She could do laundry, make the bed, and do housework. Even though Naruto shared the responsibilities, Kyuubi had just wanted him to let her please him. She was thankful for such a supportive husband though.

"Actually Kyuu, I was thinking. I want to give you a real treat." Leaning against the door hinge to the kitchen, Naruto smirked.

Kyuubi really wanted to cook him something special today so she was hesitant to agree, "Naru-chan…don't you like what I cook for you?" she tried to seduce him into listening to her. Giving some very erotic foot play, the ankles silks that Naruto had given her provided some extra attraction.

Naruto gulped as he thought of the best way to word his next sentence. "I love everything about you Kyuu-chan, but there is something that you need to try." It had taken some time, but in the end, she agreed to let him take her out on a "quick date."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At the ramen Bar)**

On Naruto's insistence, Kyuubi wore a blind fold. With him guiding her, she felt safe. Well, as long as he didn't do anything to scare her on purpose. Naruto had taken precaution to avoid anyone he knew, in fear that he would be ratted out. Tsunade would make him eat escargot for sure. Just coming on this subject reminded him of their slimy feel. He couldn't eat anything for a week after that.

Lifting up the blinds that hung to introduce the name of the shop, Naruto stepped into his favorite restaurant.

At the sight of their returning customer, both father and daughter offered a warm reception.

"LONG TIME NO SEE NARUTO-KUN!" by the volume of their voice, Naruto sweat-dropped, it wasn't really that long since he last visited was it?

"It's been a while hasn't it." Giving a wave, Naruto took a seat after situating Kyuu on a bench.

"Give me a vegetable ramen please." Naruto handed a free meal ticket to the proprietor of the restaurant, as he awaited his order.

"Who is this gorgeous lady beside you Naruto-kun?" he just knew that this was going to come up. It was a good thing they didn't catch her ring or he would never hear the end of it. Since they didn't know the meaning behind his arm band of sorts, Naruto was safe.

"She's a special friend visiting from a near by town." Giving a gentle squeeze, Naruto coaxed Kyuubi to remain silent. He didn't like telling lies to anyone, but this was for Kyuubi secrecy.

"_I don't want to reveal your __identity Kyuu."_

"… _**Fine Naru-chan…"**_

"So, why is she blind folded?" Ayame seemed to be a bit more experienced in telling something was up. She had more practice when it comes to revealing someone's personal life. The sparkle in her eyes told Naruto that she knew what the real connection was.

Naruto wasn't going to reveal anything; he had the perfect cover up. "She's never tried ramen before, so I thought she deserved it. This is just a way to add tension." Getting his order, Naruto pushed towards Kyuubi.

"Wait, aren't you going to have any Naruto-kun?" Naruto was their number one customer, if he didn't eat ramen then there was something seriously wrong.

"Sorry Ayame-neechan, but you know how it is." Everyone knew that Naruto was Tsunade's adopted son, that was common knowledge, but only a select few knew that he couldn't eat ramen because of it. Ayame and her father were two of them.

"But you always try to sneak some anyway."

At this Naruto chuckled, it was true that he "stole" bowls whenever his mother wasn't too watchful, but today he was here specifically for Kyuu-chan.

"I'm here to let my friend enjoy some."

With their returning customer gone, their business dropped. Though, they did appreciate Naruto coming in whenever he had the time.

"That's really too bad Naruto-kun. We used to love seeing you pig out." At this Ayame shared a laugh with her father. Letting him get on with his meal, both went back to the kitchen.

"You can take it off now K-chan."

Removing the blind, her vision was slightly fuzzy at first but quickly adjusted to the brightness. Taking a look at what was in front, Kyuubi gasped.

"Naru-chan, there is only one bowl. Aren't you going to eat?" Kyuubi had heard the previous exchange but decided to ask anyway. She couldn't eat if Naruto didn't eat with her. They promised that they share their property.

"Don't worry about me, just eat."

"But Naru-chan, I can't eat if you don't." grasping his hand, Kyuubi pulled him near her. It was fortunate that right now the restaurant was on a low note, or else this would have been very awkward.

"Naru-chan please…" her puppy dog stare was just too much…

"Tell you what K-chan, I'll feed you. Would that be acceptable?" Naruto couldn't disobey his mother, he couldn't eat but that didn't stop him from buying it for someone else.

Poking her index finger against her lips, Kyuubi thought about the proposal. "I guess that would be okay." Turning towards her husband, she waits for him to commence, opening her hatch for the train.

Taking a pair of wooden chopsticks, Naruto split it in half. Dipping it in the broth, Naruto picked a substantial amount of noodles, trying his hardest to get some veggies with it.

Steam gently rising signified the current temperature. Blowing on the noodles to reduce heat, Naruto fed it to Kyuu. "Chew it slowly K-chan." With the added care of an extra hand serving as a drip tray, Naruto had really given her top service.

She took her time grading the ramen. When Kyuubi found it to be very flavorful, she asked for another helping. Feeding her in this fashion, Kyuubi had ate the whole bowl and found it to be delicious.

"Can I drink the broth, Naru-chan?"

"K-chan, you've never had noodles in general right?" Naruto chuckled as he pushed the tip of her nose.

"I've never had anything this good Naru-chan!" her mouth was still tingling from the firm texture of the noodles. Despite her original mind set, she really liked ramen.

"I used to drink rather barbarically, for you K-chan, I recommend this…" he turned away to get a soup spoon, little did he know, Kyuubi's goal was to emulate her husband, she didn't need a spoon to drink.

By the time Naruto turned around again, he was staring at an empty ceramic. Wide eyed, his jaw dropped. Not only did the whole thing get finished in one gulp, which was a feat on its own accord, but what was more interesting was that Kyuubi had wiped her mouth with her arm. That was something _he_ used to do.

Naruto didn't realize that Kyuubi was capable of such "unreserved" actions. She was a tomboy and a sexy maiden? That was unbelievable…

"You just keep surprising me K-chan."

After leaving the required money on the counter, Naruto bided his long time "sustainers" farewell as they exited the restaurant.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kurenai)**

After being treated by Naruto, Kurenai returned home and took a well deserved bath. Her memory was still failing her somewhat, but for the most part, she was back to normal. The only thing was…

"_I'll get my revenge__… you bastard." _

Kurenai still didn't remember her formal master's name, but she did have a detailed image of his outer appearance. She was driven into a regretful depression. She had been used; nobody has disgraced her this badly before.

What used to be obedience was now a beastly hatred. She was going to find him and teach him a lesson…

It would only be a matter of time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Akuma)**

Currently the _mighty_ demon admired himself in a mirror in his hotel room, he was about to contact his three judges. This task was easy for one such as him. All he had to do was call on three of his most fabulous servants and issue them to this world. They would always stand behind him no matter what happened.

He was always a "sexy beast" as he labeled himself, nobody could resist his charm. If only he could have eyes in the back of his head, then he'd know that all was not peachy. He only had one set of clothes, and the hilarious fact was that he still had no idea that his ass was showing.

"I got to look my best for my girls." Chuckling he prepared to call on the demon realm for some assistance.

Taking out a blue pill, Akuma swallowed it. This was a way for him to communicate with Kyuubi's parents.

Summoning some of his demonic power, Akuma opened a portal in the middle of the room. It was like one of those space-time rips that you see on television.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Then an impatient voice ranged through the void.

"**What is it? This better be good."** This was Kyuubi's father, which she no longer liked. In fact, she was pretty distant with both her parents. Kyuubi wasn't like most demon children. She was on her own at a very young age.

Quickly bowing in respect, Akuma began. **"Your excellence, I have successfully implemented your order. I must ask that you send over three of my servants for its purposes."**

"**You do know what will happen if you should fail right? Not only will I find a more worthy match for my daughter, you will never be of service to me again."** Kyuubi's father was a very insightful individual, he could tell a person's worth just by one look. He was never too fond of Akuma; it was just that he owed him a favor that he allowed for his constant mishaps. Akuma had, in short, saved him. There was a time when Kyuubi's mother distanced herself from her man. No matter what he tried to do, it wouldn't work. That was when Akuma came into the picture. He had saved their marriage with some helpful tips to renewing lost affection.

At the time, Kyuubi's father was indebted to him and because of that; he impulsively agreed to let him take his daughter's hand in marriage. Through his constant demands for more and prettier servants; however, Kyuubi's father began to change his opinion of him. Now, it was just a pain to even see him, let alone talk to him. Kyuubi's father saw his "one night stand" attitude and instantly knew that he wasn't going to stay faithful to his child.

So when he heard from his wife that their child had been sealed within a cute male newborn, Kyuubi's father decided to use Akuma as a test to see the human's worth when he grew older. Kyuu-chan's parents have long been searching for a more qualified candidate. Akuma's chances were waning as more time passes. He wasn't even a factor anymore. Now all eyes were focused on Naruto. This contest had a lot more at stake than the blonde could ever hope to comprehend.

"**No worries Pops, I got this thing in the bag."** Akuma just naturally assumed that since he was to be engaged to Kyuubi once he took her back, that it be okay for him to start using friendlier titles. Boy was he ever wrong.

In a fit of rage, Kyuubi's father exploded. **"DON'T EVER CALL ME BY THAT AGAIN. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?!"**

As the portal dissipated, all that could be heard was a distant "You've bothered me enough. You're on your own."

Akuma still didn't get the drift as he rubbed the inners of his ears and said "No need to be shy."

Waiting a bit, Akuma screamed as he recollected his memory…_"I'm on my own…my beautiful judges…"_

The even funnier aspect was that he had run of blue pills to swallow. He thought by all means that this trip would take only a few hours so naturally he didn't prepare that thoroughly. He really was on his own this time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Demon Realm)**

That little emotional escapade took its toll on a certain demon king as he rubbed his temples in irritation. **"I've made the biggest mistake in my entire existence, how could I have entrusted our precious daughter to that lunatic?" **

In an act of comfort, his wife wrapped two tails around his waist, as four others secured onto each of his joints. Delicately grasping his thick shaft, her saliva coated it as she bobbed her head like a continuous pump. Every time she spoke, the vibration of her voice would extract a moan of pleasure from her husband.

"**Don't worry… we might have found the perfect man for our daughter this time…"** Afterwards she continued her slurping as she fingered her dripping sex.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Time skip of seven and an half hours) (From 12:00pm noon to 7:30pm)**

**(Judgment Time)**

Before Kyuubi and Naruto left, some extra luck was given in the form of a hug. With Kyuubi's supporting words, there was just no way he would back down. "I'll love you no matter what happens." Was what she had said to him.

It was now nearing the destined time as people started to gather at the village square. It had been a grueling seven hour wait for Naruto as he made his way to the center of Konoha, not knowing exactly what was to await him there.

He had dropped Kyuubi off at Tsunade's office some time ago; it was because "the place offered a view." You could see the entire village from there so it was ideal. Plus, this way around, Kyuubi wouldn't be caught up in anything unnecessary. He didn't know exactly how he knew, but Naruto's intuition had told him that something was going to go wrong. The weird or perhaps unsettling thing was the absence of Shizune yet again…

It was then that Naruto heard several calls from behind him.

Turning around, he sights the entire squad of the original rookie eleven, twelve including Naruto himself. His only guess would have to be that someone spread the news. He didn't really mind it though, the more people the better. The chances of a public fight starting would be cut drastically.

"Hey blondey, I'm here." It was Sasuke; behind him was Mickey-chan as usual.

"I'm glad to see that you're all here. I have a feeling that any second now the host of this grand attraction is going to reveal himself." It was nearing the given time of seven thirty, being exactly seven twenty-nine. One more minute and the wait would be over.

As entrepreneurs flocked the area with them capitalizing on tonight's event, hoping to make some more money off of popcorn and soda. Naruto focused on only one thing.

"_I wonder when he'll show?" _even though earlier today, he had regained his confidence, he was beginning to lose it again. Fidgeting with the note in his pocket, Naruto ripped at its folded edges in anticipation.

**(7:30 pm)**

Virtually everyone from the village had shown up by this time. Most of them were just here to see a good show. Some females were talking about how attractive the guy on the television was, giggling like fan girls. While some others speculated what the actual contest was going to entail and who the other opponent was.

It was truly an event that generated much gossip.

All of a sudden, an explosion of smoke encases the populated area as conversation immediately ceased.

"_He's here."_ It was time for Naruto to show just what he was made of.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Demon realm)**

In this realm, time was eternal. So it wasn't a long wait by any means for Kyuubi's parents. Tapping into Akuma's vision with the aid of the blue pill he swallowed, they could now hear and see everything he did.

"**Oh, it's about to start…"** Hugging his wife close to him, they both prepared to critic Naruto's performance. Neither of them knew what he actually looked like, but they had given specific orders to Akuma to point him out at the contest so they weren't too concerned.

It was actually quite humorous, each demon sat there with a check list of various topics, with two separate categories. (Desirable and failure.)

"**Let's see if he's the one**** for our daughter…"**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Human world)**

With the dissipation of smoke, a figure could be made out. **"Thank you all for coming… now please wait a moment while I arrange some seats."**

With some rather impressive display of demonic energy, the earth surrounding the gathering morphed into long bench like fencing. Two separate levels, one on a higher plain was also created to compensate for the excess people.

"**Would all spectators be seated?****"**

Listening to the announcement, people began to pile the surrounding stone seating.

"**There has also been a slight change of ****plan, judging will no longer be a factor, so would the judges also be seated?"**

Hearing this, Naruto clenched his teeth, was this guy playing him? He wasted his time then. What was the point of going to three separate houses?

"_Fuck…"_

Turning towards his three friends, Naruto expressed his sincerest apology. "I'm really sorry for bothering you guys yesterday. I don't know why it's suddenly different."

"No sweat blondey, we much rather enjoy watching."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Demon Realm)**

"**I still don't know who this "Naruto" person is…" **Akuma ranted too much for his dialogue to be even slightly enjoyable.

"**Calm down honey. This is rather interesting."** Eating some popcorn, Kyuubi's mother continued watching.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Human world)**

"**Now allow me to arrange the area of the competition."** As Akuma was saying this, a very cumbersome square ridge was being elevated little by little. This was their ring…

After the construction of their battlefield was complete, Akuma spoke again. **"Would Uzumaki Naruto-san please** **step forward?"**

Hearing his name being called, Naruto stood up from the stands as he proceeded downwards toward the middle. Despite all the attention he was getting from the other spectators, Naruto focused only on the up coming battle. This was it; there was no running away now. He was going to win this thing.

"**This is a contest of strength, of combat ability, of survival…"** getting the crowd's attention, Akuma turned to lead Naruto to the battleground.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Demon realm)**

"**Is this Naruto?**** The kid our child was sealed into? He's kind of scrawny for a man." **Hovering his pencil over the first topic, Kyuubi's father contemplated weather to pass or fail him.

_Muscular Build- _here he wrote a passable. Kyuubi's mother on the other hand gave him a full desirable. She, just like her daughter didn't really like overly built guys.

On the next topic of attractiveness, both checked "desirable" without a second thought. Each had found an aspect of his outer appearance simply astonishing. For Kyuubi's mother it was his eyes, for the father, it was his well groomed hair. He was a hygiene freak.

As both observed Naruto, the overall consensus was positive. Though, the father was more thorough with how he graded him when compared to the mother.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Human realm)**

Each competitor took their respective place across from each other. **"Now everyone, please enjoy the battle."**

As a cheer erupted, Akuma smirked. "See how everyone here is cheering for me? You should really just give up." The fight hasn't even begun and he's already taunting him.

"Any last words Naruto-san?"

"Not really, just remember our deal." Naruto remained calm, he needed absolute concentration.

At this Akuma chuckled, something told Naruto that he wasn't going to keep his end of the bargain.

"**This one is for all the ladies out there…"** as Akuma said this, he constricted his movements as he pumped youki into his muscles, expanding them to grotesquely large chunks of pulsating flesh. He had instantly towered over Naruto by about half a head. Considering that Naruto had grown from all the milk he drank, this was quite impressive.

By the looks of his exterior as well as overall battle stance, Naruto concluded him to be a wrestler type. There was no other way that he could fight with that form.

"_That makes my job a lot easier."_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Tsuande's ****office)**

"Okaa-sama… can Naru-chan really win against that _thing_?" this was exactly why Kyuubi hated bulky muscle types. They were disgusting.

"Let's wait and see, Kyuubi-chan." Tsunade knew her son had something up his sleeve with the way he was standing. He didn't seem intimidated at all.

"I hope he's alright." Kyuubi expressed genuine concern as she clasped at her pounding heart.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Demon realm)**

"**This kid's very impressive, he isn't fazed one bit." **Continuing down their list of dire requirements, the parents were noticeably satisfied.

"**Indeed, he has a lot of resolve."** looking down at their checklist, both parents circled "desirable" under confidence.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(During the battle)**

After soaking in all the girlish praises of his chunky biceps, Akuma charged at Naruto with moderate speed over mass ratio.

In an attempt to ring his neck, Akuma went in for a choking hold. Eyeing his vulnerable sections, Naruto used that to his advantage as he slipped under his body. Hooking his inadequately shaped legs, while directing the force of his swing in one motion, he tossed him to ground with an earth shattering crack.

Backing away immediately afterwards, Naruto breathed irregularly. Akuma was pretty heavy for him. He wasn't going to win that easily.

Akuma was down but far from out, he had taken some time to subdue his pain as he raised himself into a crouching position, rubbing his neck, Akuma spat in disgust.

"Not bad human…" he stood up stronger than ever as he smashed his chest in a show of strength. Again he charged in brainlessly hoping to over take his opponent with sheer brute strength.

Sandwiching his monstrous arms in a bear hug, Akuma gave a tight squeeze hoping to paralyze Naruto by breaking his back. As the pressure increased, Akuma gained the upper hand as he smirked. "Fight back Naruto-san, if you can."

"_I can't move my arms, I'll just have to wing this…"_ noticing that his legs were free, Naruto kneed him several times in the stomach, cutting off his wind. Once his grip softened, Naruto secured onto his skull, as he kneed his face.

Again falling to the ground for a second time in a row, Akuma was being beaten pretty badly.

Keeping a safe distance from the demon, Naruto waited for him to charge again.

"_**What the fuck…how is he winning against my superior strength? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"**_ Akuma had never tasted cold dirt, it was a mushy taste. He's never been beaten before. The more he thought about it, the more vengeful he became. He wasn't going to fool around anymore.

"_This time he should be down for the count."_ Naruto couldn't keep this up for much longer; his breaths were running short and raspy as his body shook unintentionally. He was really weaker now that Kyuubi-chan was outside.

The sight of Akuma standing up again scared him… how was he getting up. He was on some major steroids… what was even more frightening was that he only got a slight nose bleed from Naruto's previous assault.

Naruto prepared himself as he rested his weight on his right leg. His heart was beating extremely fast… what was happening?

This time, Akuma tried a different maneuver, striding on his side of the ring; he rotated his shoulder cuffs in preparation for a strike.

"_What__'s he up to…"_

Eyeing Naruto every so often, Akuma caught his chance to end this. He would go for the killing strike; smashing his neck would ensure an instant victory.

Screaming in his animalistic nature, Akuma lunged forward. His forearm was by far his most durable section. It was with this that he connected with Naruto's neck.

Naruto couldn't defend himself at all; it literally felt like a ton of bricks dropped on him at the same time. The worst part was, the force was concentrated. Naruto flew a good two feet as he held onto his throat coughing. A bruise instantly showed.

The strike left him gagging from the raw pain it offered. Naruto's vision became clouded as he desperately tried to move. _"Why the hell won't my legs respond!?"_

Watching from the crowd, the audience was emotionally stricken, screams of "get up and fight" echoed through out the village. Everyone wanted Naruto to continue. This was a showdown between human and demon. It was a showdown of respect.

Sasuke probably shouted the loudest… "Get up you clumsy idiot. Get up and fight!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Tsunade's Office)**

Enjoyment turned into nervousness and then to frustration and anguish as both Kyuubi and Tsunade called out to their loved one in vain.

"Naru-chan!" desperately trying to suppress her growing discontent, Kyuubi wanted to help him. She would run to his side… she would fight for him… turning to head out, she was held in her place.

"This is his fight Kyuubi-chan; I will not allow you to interfere." Her eyes still held belief for him, even in this situation.

"How can be so calm Okaa-sama? Even when your son is suffering!" Kyuubi tried to jerk free, but Tsunade's super human strength held her in place.

"It's because he's my son that I don't want to help him. A man's pride is never repairable Kyuubi-chan." Hearing this, Kyuubi calmed herself as she nodded. She would just have to bear with it for now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Demon realm)**

"**The kid's got spirit… that's another checkmark for desirable."** Even though Kyuubi's parents were making this a sport, they were still highly respectful for the effort the human put in.

"**How much longer do you think he****'ll last darling?" **an amused grin played onto her features as she bit the end of her pencil.

"**Not much longer I'm afraid."**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Battle)**

Flaunting himself to the crowd, Akuma received nothing but "boos." **"Oh come on people… he's just one person, what could he ever do? Don't even pretend that you aren't enjoying this." **

The crowd answered back with unison. "You Suck!" the spectators were all behind Naruto 100 percent. It was better to side with their village's number one hyperactive ninja than some random guy.

In a broken but audible voice, Naruto had gotten back into the game. "Don't ever…underestimate…ME!" even if he couldn't stand, he would crouch. Naruto wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him down.

"**Well well, look**** who's finally up…"** Akuma knew that Naruto wasn't going to be able to move for a while. He would have a little fun with him…

Advancing on his prey bit by bit, Akuma stood menacingly over his opponent. **"Let's see if you can get up after this." **Kicking him across the ribs, he sent Naruto flying again. He would do this several times for the sheer thrill of seeing Naruto crumble under his power.

In truth, each time he kicked him, one of Naruto's bones contorted out of arrangement, he wouldn't be able to get up even if he tried. He had to use _that _again if he was to have any chance.

"**You're all just trash after all… what worthless ****little pricks you humans are." **Elevating him by the rim of his shirt, Akuma attempted his most deadly finisher. It was an exact replica of the German suplex move. Bear hugging him again, Akuma fell back naturally, once this connected it would be over.

"_It's now or never!"_ Naruto had to act fast; time was against him in this. Quickly reattaching his arm at the elbow joint, Naruto smashed his face. This time, Akuma screamed in pain at a completely decimated nose.

The numbing was spreading through to his cheeks now, Akuma couldn't take it as he had no choice but to let go. Naruto landed with a loud thump. He could hear Akuma sobbing like a weakling. He was almost done too; he had to finish this quick.

With several flesh ripping cracks, Naruto had been completely reborn for a price. Heavy internal bleeding marked his body in violet. Naruto couldn't worry about himself anymore. He was so close!

Quickly taking out a kunai, Naruto flipped it so the actual blade was facing down. He was going to strike hard and fast. Plunging himself on top of Akuma, Naruto brought down the hammer of justice. "Don't bother me ever again!" the sound of hard steel piercing flesh had ended Akuma's muffled screams. He was dead from a stake in the heart.

Naruto couldn't remember much after that, since he passed out from exhaustion. There was a proud smile on his face as he drifted into unconsciousness, knowing that he protected his wife from harm. Yet, he couldn't surprise her now…

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the audience went wild at his victory, completely ignoring the fact that Akuma was dead. Some cheered wildly as others who caught sight of his ripped pants broke down in hysterical laughter.

It was a wild night at the expense of someone's health…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kurenai)**** (Several hours later that same day)**

In the dead of the night after everyone had dispersed from the event destination, one genjutsu mistress had found her nemesis. It was a long and painstakingly boring task, but after many hours of scavenging every nook and cranny, Kurenai was able to locate her former master.

"You won't be needing these anymore…" she was going to exact her revenge on Akuma. Kurenai was going to show him the embarrassment of humiliation.

Stripping him of all his clothes, Kurenai shaved his crotch with a fruit knife…

A man's private hair was sacred. It was a sign of maturity. This was indeed a worthy punishment.

Content with the work she performed, Kurenai retreated away like nothing had ever taken place…

She had more important things to worry about, like how she was going to make a certain blonde hers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Naruto had been forcibly awakened by the sun filtering through his eyelids. When he tried to reacquaint himself with the waking world, he shuttered at the pain. His body was broken all over. It was difficult to breath. For the first time in his life, Naruto experienced helplessness.

He tried to talk, but found that his voice didn't work…he tried to call out to someone… "Anyone…is…anyone… there?" it was then that he felt something…soft, warm, and very pleasant. Naruto opened his eyes to see exactly what it was.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't at the arena anymore. This was a hospital room… the second thing… well; he took a look at his bedside. _"Kyuu…"_ It wasn't Kyuubi, although remarkably similar, she differed slightly. For starters, there was a little star shaped mold at the bottom edge of her left eye. This was Kyuubi's mother.

"How do you like them Uzumaki-chan?" She winked as she guided his hand down her division. This was what was known as "skinship" between a mother and a child. Naruto had no idea what was going on. The last thing he remembered was collapsing unconscious after he had driven his kunai into the demon. He didn't know how he got here or who this person next to him was. The logical reaction anybody would have was to curl up against a wall.

Naruto backed away timidly as he hid his body from view. "Who…who are you?" he asked afraid.

Kyuubi's mother laughed as she politely introduced herself. "I'm Kyuumi, your wife's mother." Bowing slightly in her seat, she smiled warmheartedly. "But… I much rather you call me Okaa-chan." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she attempted to make a move.

Just then, the door slammed open. "How dare you touch him!" that caught both by surprise. They turned their attention to the door. Carrying a bowl of soup was a currently fuming Kyuubi. A vein of frustration slowly developed.

"Naru-chan, don't let her do that… you have me." No matter how displeased Kyuubi was, she always treated Naruto with extra respect. Even now, she had tried to not let her insecurities show, but she couldn't help throw a little temper tantrum.

"It's just a little skinship Kyu-chan..." At this Kyuumi moved again. To which, Naruto backed away scared shitless.

"I said don't touch him!" rushing to his bed side, Kyuubi pushed her mother away as she directed Naruto's vision towards what she had for him. Anything was better than seeing your mom flirt with your man.

"Look at what I have Naru-chan, chicken soup. You always tell me that food is the best medicine." She spooned a bit as she carefully fed it to her husband. Anxiously awaiting his judgment, Kyuubi had another bite ready.

Naruto instantly felt at home again. Seeing Kyuubi pop through the door had cheered him considerably. "It's good Kyuu-chan."

"Isn't it? Now eat as much as you want Naru-chan." As she continued her "maid service," Tsunade and Kyuubi's father entered the patient's room. Now everyone was here.

"Is he awake yet?" Tsunade was rather impatient, but a reassuring gesture from Kyuubi's father put an end to her worry.

"How's Uzumaki-kun doing?" he had big news to relay to Naruto so he needed him at his full condition.

"Dear, I wish you wouldn't interrupt such a wonderful moment." With a glare from his wife, Kyuubi's father shut up. That was until he saw what his new son-in-law was doing with his child.

Forgetting her manners, Kyuumi hurriedly addressed her husband. "Naruto-kun, this is Kyuugu, my husband."

With the utmost approval, Kyuubi's father encouraged them to continue. "Feed him well Kyu. I don't want my son to be neglected." Not only had Tsunade approved of their relationship, now even Kyuubi's parents consented.

Another vein was beginning to show itself, Kyuubi really wanted some peace and quiet with Naruto. She's been so worried about him these past two weeks that she couldn't even eat well. Kyuubi knew that she had to keep her lack of food intake from Naruto. He's already got enough to deal with without having to have extra complications.

The truth was, of the people who visited her husband while he was incapacitated, Kyuubi was not only the most frequent, but she even stayed over night. Tucking him in whenever his bed sheets fell to the side, giving him a kiss whenever she had to leave for anything, and washing his face. Kyuubi had really demonstrated her unconditional affection. She didn't do this for anything except maybe for the hope that Naruto would awaken sooner.

She didn't tell anyone, but it tore at her heart to see him in the state. She was the cause of all this. Tsunade had comforted her, but Kyuubi wanted Naruto's opinion above all else.

Stopping short of sipping another spoonful, Naruto caressed Kyuubi's face. "Kyuu-chan, I don't want to see you angry over anything." Giving her exposed thigh a gentle squeeze, Naruto ended his little "baby feeding."

Struggling to sit up straight, even at Kyuubi's objection that he might hurt himself, Naruto coughed. Immediately all eyes were on him.

"Sorry if I offend you in any way, but why are you calling me "son"?" Naruto hated fakers that sucked up.

Laughing at his hostel attitude, Kyuubi's mother decided to clear his confusion. "Don't distance yourself from us Naruto. We are going to be family from now on."

"That's right my boy, from now on, we're family." This time it was Kyuubi's father.

"THAT'S WHY I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Pounding his mattress, Naruto quickly lowered his volume. He rarely over reacted after his adoption and he wasn't about to start now.

"Aren't we humans worthless little worms to you?! That's what that freak said to me when he tried to kill me…" Naruto scrunched the sheets covering him into little balls as he tore at the fabric.

"Naru-chan, please…" Laying a hand on his shoulder, Kyuubi urged him to remain cool.

"We humans are naturally weaker, we are less intelligent…it's all true. Do you find it funny to play with me?"

Hearing this, both demon king and demon queen lowered their heads in shameful admittance. It takes years to build up trust, but only a fraction of a second to destroy it. Akuma had set a bad name for all demons.

"Please hear us out Naruto-kun; we're serious with our words. We've been searching for a worthy husband for our child and you're more than qualified." Kyuumi took out their grading results and read the final score.

"You scored an average of 97.5. We're more than happy to give Kyuubi to you." Kyuumi wasn't lying, she saw Naruto as the perfect man for her daughter.

"I don't need to be tested. I love Kyuubi and will always love her. I would protect her with my life. Can't you see that? Your Kyuu-chan's parents aren't you?" Naruto didn't really trust them, but he tried to maintain clarity of thought.

The parents couldn't respond, they had no right to.

"We're sorry for causing you trouble Naruto-kun. I promise that it won't ever happen again."

Naruto was slow to respond and even when he did, it wasn't all that polite. Through many insults and reparations later, Naruto had finally decided to give them a chance to explain at Tsunade's persuasive tactics.

"Naruto-kun, we demons have long since picked the best of the best. Although each clan differs in its "mate searching" requirements, one thing is always the same. We always ensure the happiness of our children. So we issued for our subordinate to evaluate your skills. We never thought that he would resort to such cruel methods."

"That's why you had that psychopath fight me?" what a pointless reason to kill… Naruto had no personal attachment to his opponent, but he still mourned for his death.

"Once again we give you our deepest apology, but it had to be done."

"Have you ever allowed Kyuu-chan to decide for herself?" Naruto wasn't intent on forgiving them at easily.

Kyuubi's parents searched for an answer as they scratched their heads perplexingly. Under different circumstances, this would be extremely cute.

"I guess we've always thought her to be too small…" they had no other way to respond. This was the best they could come up with.

Kyuubi had heard quite enough, she was going to put an end to this. "Well maybe you should mother, and you too father. I'm no longer a little girl. I've found myself a wonderful husband that loves me for who I am." Holding hands with Naruto, Kyuubi voiced what was in her mind for a long time.

Taking a glance at each other, Kyuubi's parents thought of the same thing. _"We've been fools haven't we?"_

"I don't want you two interfering with our personal lives anymore. I've already given myself to Naruto-kun and there's nothing you can say to change my choice." Kyuubi would stay with Naru-chan just like she had vowed to do.

Kyuubi's parents were clearly surprised, but it wasn't for what was expected. Instead, it was something completely different.

"Does that mean you've…" cutting them off, Kyuubi proudly showed them her marriage ring and silk.

"That's right…I've been taken in both the human and demon realm. I belong to no one else now." Extending her left hand and tail, Kyuubi gave a nice showing of her treasured property. These were the symbols of her and Naruto's love.

At the sight of these items, Kyuubi's parents rejoiced.

"That's my good girl. I knew you had it in you."

"Congratulations on snagging him Kyu-chan. I'm real proud of you. I was actually going to propose that you initiate the demonic bonding ritual, but it seems you're one step ahead."

This was indeed a surprise. All this time, Naruto and Kyuubi thought they were "pulling their leg" when they said they supported their relationship, but now they knew better.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi blinked absently as they tried to register what had just happened. "Do you really mean it?"

A synchronized "of course" was all they needed before they embraced each other fervently.

Soon a party broke out in the hospital room and despite some complaints from outside, one sentence from Tsunade was enough to silence any further interruptions. Liquor was drunk and food eaten. Everyone was enjoying themselves, but the one thing that every parent wanted the answer to was _"When will my grandchildren come flopping in?"_

Sure there were questions still left to be answered, and difficulties yet to be faced, but that would all be left for another time. For now; however, three proud parents took in the spectacle that was their children giving each other a tearful embrace…

This would now be the beginning of a beautiful life that had the unwavering support of both sides.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Somewhere else ****faraway)**

"Perhaps I should go visit him…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally after days and nights without sleep or sustenance, I've completed this **special**.

Please Review. I'll update soon. I purposely left some sections of this chapter unexplained. The gaps will be filled in the next chapter.

Also, some of you may think I rushed this too much, but I think I spaced it out very accordingly. I promise that there will be lots of lemons starting next chapter.


	7. Becoming a Man

I told you that I never give up and I never lie. I believe you will all enjoy this chapter very much. At least I hope you do.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Becoming a Man**

The sight in front of them was truly wonderful. A bonding of the body and soul, with this marriage now fully approved they were to become one big family. The hug lasted as long, if not longer than the parents would have hoped. They were very for it.

Parting only slightly, Naruto brushed a few strands of hair away from Kyuubi's forehead as he smirked. Shuffling away from her, Naruto attempted to deal with other matters at hand. Turning to face Kyuubi's parents Naruto remained professional.

Thinking of the perfect way to word his statement, Naruto didn't want to be rude. "I apologize for my earlier behaviour. It was unjust of me to act that way." Giving a bow of the head, Naruto was genuine. If they were going to be family then the least he could do was show respect even if he didn't fully like them.

Both parents were noticeably impressed by his manners. "Oh don't Uzumaki-chan. We should be the ones apologizing right now." Giving a giggle at his childishness, Kyuumi had taken quite a motherly prospective.

"There's really no need for you to be so humble Uzumaki-kun, we understand that we were a bit rash in our decision making." Kyuugu scratched his forehead as he blushed lightly.

Tsunade was just glad that her son was able to put this whole thing behind him. She was extremely proud of how he handled himself. Being accepted by someone of such prestige took real skill. Who knew that the once prankster of the village would grow up to be such a fine young man. _"Why, if I was thirty something years younger I would so…"_ Stopping very abruptly in her thought, Tsunade quickly reorganized herself. She couldn't go that far, she had her responsibilities to take care of.

Naruto gave a smile as he said "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Giving a gesture of approval, Naruto waited. His voice was extremely croaked so he didn't bother to talk too loud. Feeding him the rest of the chicken soup, Kyuubi prevented him from exerting himself.

There was only one thing that they needed to make sure of. Their son had everything they wanted in a man. He knew the qualities instinctively. "Uzumaki-chan, I'm sure you're going to make a splendid husband for your little _Kyuu-chan_ here." She mimicked his voice as she said Kyuubi's nickname. "I have total faith in you. The only thing that we want to stress is this." Kyuumi didn't know how he would take this suggestion so she needed to tread cautiously. "Please promise everyone one of us that you won't get hurt unnecessarily." It would be such a waste for him to hurt himself.

Naruto was momentarily stunned but didn't show it. "I would have never ended up like this if it weren't for you two." He paused briefly as he calmed himself. "I do thank you for caring for my health though. I'll definitely keep that in mind for future references." He was about to accuse them of this mess but later reconsidered. He had expressed his displeasure quite a lot a while back so he didn't really need to make them feel any worse.

Kyuumi brighten at his willingness to cooperate with them. It was very important that a man listened when being advised to do something good for him. "Thank you for taking our words into consideration Uzumaki-chan. We won't ever hurt you again." It was her life's work to find a suitable husband to take care and love her daughter and now that she's found a perfect man, she wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize his safety.

Anyone married directly into her family was considered to be an irreplaceable child to her. Naruto was very much her own flesh and blood now. Kyuumi had one last thing to take care of. She was going to reveal something very delicate to the boy. "There is one last thing I would like to say Uzumaki-chan. I know this will mean a lot to you but please don't give up on us after you hear this." She needed his promise on this.

Naruto pretty much guessed what she wanted to tell him and surprisingly he didn't overreact. In a strained voice he gave her the okay to continue. "I know what you're going to tell me. If you don't feel comfortable talking about it then it's perfectly fine with me" He was very considerate of others. He selflessly put strangers before his own problems. That was the one thing that Kyuumi admired about her boy.

Smiling weakly at his generosity, Kyuumi knew that being a family was a symbol of trust. She couldn't hide things of this importance from her son. "No Uzumaki-chan…I feel that it's my duty to give you the truth about why your wife attacked." She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Kyuumi didn't want her son to reject her. It was true that they didn't know much about each other but through time together she was sure that they could patch things up. "The truth goes like this Uzumaki-chan…" her voice was low as she gave the entire process.

"The attack was never meant to happen. It was during Kyuubi's adolescent years. We couldn't do much to control her. She was moody most of the time and when we tried to talk to her about it she was too proud to listen. It just so happens that two days before the attack she was devastated." At this, Kyuumi stopped as she quickly wiped away a tear.

Listening to this confession, Naruto took pity on her. They were very loving and responsible parents trapped in their child's teenage craziness. He knew all too well how they must have tried desperately to help her. Being in his teen years himself, he knew from first hand experience the confusion sometimes associated with the feeling of selfishness. Being a teenager was a full time job. You felt like you could achieve anything. It wasn't until you got you're butt handed to you that you started to realize just how powerless you were. It was a time of proud idiocy.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto attempted to comfort her. "You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to…" Knowing about the importance of contact in moments like these. Naruto gently squeezed her shoulder.

Kyuumi accepted his strength as she smiled reassuringly. "Kyuubi was always antisocial ever since she was a child. She had only formed one true friendship with a girl in her kindergarten class. They grew up to become best of friends. It wasn't until many years later that she found that her friend had gotten married. You see Uzumaki-chan… in our clan the females were very dedicated to the one she gave herself to and so they couldn't maintain their friendship. Kyuubi had never wanted to marry. She utterly shunned the guys that tried to woo her. She'd always say how unappealing they were to her." At this Kyummi winked at Naruto. By this time Kyuubi was so embarrassed that she hid her face from view in her husband's neck. She held on tight as she wined for her mother to stop her childhood recount. She was beet red.

"Mother, please don't say anymore." Kyuubi wiggled her way further into Naruto's shirt as she pressed her appendages up against him.

Most of everyone giggled at this scene as Kyuumi continued. "Anyways Uzumaki-chan…Kyuubi felt betrayed by her and sought after the truth. When she confirmed that it was indeed the case. She fell into depression and started ranting about how life was cruel. Kyuubi couldn't understand why her friend would hurt her like this. We tried to comfort her but she wouldn't listen. It wasn't until the _incident_ occurred that we found she was drunk beyond belief. It was during her drunken rampage that she accidentally crossed realms and ended up in the mortal plain. She was very vulnerable while intoxicated and we have reason to believe that she was manipulated. Under influence, she…well…I'm sure you know the rest Uzumaki-chan…" Kyuumi didn't want to say more than she had to.

Naruto looked away from Kyuubi's mother as he stroked Kyuubi's thighs in forgiveness. It wasn't her doing after all. He was rather glad that his assumption was correct. "It's a little hard to believe this all at once but it's a great relief to know what really happened. I see now that I was wrong with accusing you of being bad parents." Naruto knew the truth now. He wouldn't dwell on it. Nothing good would come of that. He needed to look to a brighter future.

Kyuumi's head shot up as she gazed at Naruto with motherly eyes. "Are you saying you're willing to forgive us Uzumaki-chan?" Her voice was hopeful.

Naruto smiled as he considered what to say. "I don't know if I can forget about the massacre right this moment but I'll try my best to put that behind me." It was impossible for him to pretend that none of this ever happened just because he knew how it happened. Naruto would do all in his power to be a family man.

Although it wasn't quite what they wanted to hear, it was a good start. "I'm sure you will make us very proud of you Uzumaki-chan." Naruto didn't want to revisit old pains so he switched to another subject. That was when Kyuubi spoke up.

Her voice was composed as she pleaded for acceptance. "Naru-chan…I would also like to offer my apologies. If it wasn't for my drinking habits then none of this would have occurred." She gently pushed away as she stroked her husband's face.

Naruto laughed as he petted her on the head. "Don't be silly Kyuu-chan. It wasn't your fault." There was no reason for her to apologize. She was tricked into attacking when she was most vulnerable. If anything, the person who took advantage of her was to blame.

Kyuubi immediately perked up as she snuggled into his chest. Her husband wasn't mad at her. He was forgiving her for her fatal mistake. Not many people could do that very easily. "You really mean it Naru-chan? You're not mad at me?" taking his hands into hers, Kyuubi squeezed it in anticipation.

Returning her feelings, Naruto reassured her. "I forgive you Kyuu-chan. Just make sure that you don't drink that much alcohol again." All of the inhabitants of the room laughed as they witnessed the adorable exchange.

"I would also like to offer a most sincere apology on behalf of our entire family to you Uzumaki-kun. I hope that through time your wounds will heal." Kyuugu was really quite the eloquent spokesman as he represented the entire family very responsibly.

Naruto thanked him for such modesties as he quickly gave a bow from his position in the bed. "Just one apology is fine."

After the formal businesses had been over and done with, the big family of five returned to their earlier sport of observation. It was actually making the couple very uncomfortable but they refrained from saying anything.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(After ten minutes) **

Tsunade had informed Naruto that he would be due to check out tomorrow morning after some further rest. He thanked her as usual. Having gotten enough of gawking at the wife and husband the parents decided on leaving them alone. Apparently they were engaging in a drinking contest before they came here. Figures that Tsunade would do such a thing, despite Naruto's insistence that she watch her intake, all she responded with was "It's tradition in Konoha that a drinking contest is used to welcome newcomers." Obviously making up fibs again…

After the parents left to go back to their little game, Naruto turned to Kyuubi. His face was paler than usual. He had lost much of his healthy pinkness. All in all, he looked weak and deprived. "Have you been watching me all this time Kyuu-chan?" His voice was a mere whisper as his throat hurt immensely when he raised his tone.

Kyuubi shuffled closer to her husband as she pulled him towards her. Making sure that he was settled nicely in her breasts, Kyuubi brushed his hair. "Of course I have Naru-chan…all this time I've been praying for your recovery. I fed you when you cried out for food and water in your semi unconsciousness and made sure you were ready for bed each night."

She was very proud of herself. She never ever took care of someone before. So this was very exciting. She would make an attempt to baby her Naru-chan more often from now on.

"Thank you so much Kyuu-chan…I don't know where I would be without you around." Delving deeper into her mounts, Naruto took in her scent. It was the same as always. Her flowery essence made him light headed as he enveloped her around the waist for support.

Kyuubi had missed this kind of closeness with her little Naru-chan. She tightened her grip on him as she kissed him multiple times on the forehead. "I really don't want you to hurt yourself anymore Naru-chan. I want you to be safe." Her voice was slightly broken as she continued her show of affection.

Naruto giggled as he snaked his hands below her clothing. At the first hint of the warmth of his touch, Kyuubi gasped but later relaxed gradually. The rhythmic pulses when he pinched a slab of her firm skin were so soothing. "I'm so stupid sometimes aren't I Kyuu-chan?"

Kyuubi didn't understand his sudden depression but she was determined to investigate. "What did I say about putting yourself down Naru-chan? I don't want to hear your doubts." His other hand pulled on her top, revealing perfect breasts with pink nipples. Gently messaging the base in a circular motion, Naruto wanted to make up for all the time lost.

"Naru-chan… please…if you want to do it now…emmm…" Kyuubi licked her lips in ecstasy as her coated eyelids flinched from the pleasure. She wanted to resist but it was utterly **impossible**. Catering to her husband's wonderful magic Kyuubi pushed her naked breasts into shorter reach; she kept as still as possible. Laying her head weakly on his shoulder, she suckled on flesh. "You're an absolute darling. I love you so much Naru-chan."

They had missed two weeks of marital bonding. So it was understandable as to why they showed such unreserved actions in a public setting. Fortunately extra care was taken to lock the door.

It was during this exchange of mutual love that something beautiful occurred, Kyuubi began to leak milk… the tickling sensation left by each brush was so intense that stimulation was provided. Feeling the warm juice flow through the cracks, Naruto's head stood in alert. "Is it natural for you to leak milk Kyuu-chan?" he didn't understand much about the female anatomy aside from how they birthed children.

Kyuubi nuzzled her nose against the base of his neck as she gave a gentle squeeze of his back. "It happens to all females Naru-chan. The breasts of a woman are very sensitive to touch." At this she giggled. Her husband was so cute when he was clueless.

"Why are you leaking so much then? What I mean is, shouldn't there be a limit?" there was a steady stream flowing. Naruto tried his best catch the over flow but couldn't. The excess spilled on the sheets.

Kyuubi had the perfect plan to empty her breasts. She pushed away as she looked Naru-chan straight in the eyes. "Well Naru-chan, I guess it's because I love you so much that I'm producing more milk for you. So I guess you should get busy suckling…" it was both a demand and a suggestion.

Naruto laughed a little bit as he lowered his head. "You're a doll Kyuu-chan…" his wife was charming yet submissive. It was a great combination of both naughty and nice intentions. Lubricating the areola with his skillful tongue, Naruto gently enveloped her pink blossom. Contracting his mouth muscles so that it encased her nipple, he began his task. Diligently drawing in his favorite drink, Naruto had no intention of letting even a single drop escape.

Kyuubi made it her duty to feed him in the past and nothing was going to change that. Her right hand supported the base of her left breast as her free hand played with her husband's gold silk. Every so often, Kyuubi gave a little bounce to get a different sensation.

Biting her bottom lip in pleasure, Kyuubi moaned rather loudly. "You make me so complete Naru-chan." At this point Kyuubi had unconsciously humped him a couple of times. She really wanted to show how much she loved and missed him.

She was at a stage where she loved him so much it hurt. Her heart ached whenever he wasn't with her. She was utterly addicted to him. Naruto was her drug that got her through the day. She knew it wasn't healthy for her to think this way but she made no effort to correct it. Her husband was her everything. That was how she wanted it to stay.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Somewhere else faraway)**

Veiled in a cloak that hid his identity a little too well, he was a man of above average muscular built. "Maybe that alter ego of my was right. Perhaps I should go visit him… whoever he is…" his voice was calm. It wasn't too deep for a man but it suited him quite well. Sitting firmly on a bench inside a tea shop, he sipped at the green liquid as he bit into his rice balls. "These aren't half bad…" chewing more diligently, he savored the sweetness.

Miraculously his body and soul had remained intact during his rebirth. The only thing he lacked was his memory. He was given another chance to live the life he couldn't before. Grasping at the locket that hung around his neck, oceanic eyes skimmed its contents. A family of three was in the portrait. On the far right was the man previously discussed lapping an arm around a female of red waist length hair. She had pretty ordinary clothing but was extraordinarily beautiful. Large moistly hot eyes and vividly pink lips showed that she was extremely healthy. In the middle was the little bundle of joy still cutely asleep.

Snapping the locket shut, the man finished the rest of his snack as he left money on the table. "How do I even have this stupid thing?" he didn't recognize anyone in the picture aside from the older version of himself. Why was he even in the picture? What did this all mean? _"Of all the supplies I could have been entrusted with I got this."_ The last thing he remembered was waking up in a lush forest covered in dirty rags. He was cold and hungry. Seeking assistance, he was saved by a passing traveling merchant who offered him the bare necessities.

"_If it wasn't for that kind man, I wouldn't be here now…"_ His only clue was this locket and a voice that periodically intruded his thoughts…even if he hated carrying it around, he needed to find answers. "Why is my life so complicated?" Taking one last look at his necklace, he sighed as he continued on his way.

"_You must go to the village of Konoha, you must go to him…"_ the man quickly shook his head as he heard the faint voice again. Was he crazy to think that someone was talking to him? No one was even near him… "I really must be losing my mind."

Deciding to heed the voice's command, the man started towards Konoha. "If it'll stop this voice from annoying me then I'll do anything." This was his best lead right now, he had no other choice.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back in Konoha)**

Ushering Shizune out of her office and locking the door, Tsunade made sure no one was around. "You two can change back now." Two silver foxes that differed slightly in size hopped out of her coat pockets as red chakra enveloped them. Seconds later Kyuubi's parent's appeared in their human forms.

"I must say Tsu-chan that you can indeed drive quite the hard bargain." Kyuubi's father was very impressed with how she got that pestering assistant out of the way without much effort at all. It was indeed an expertly executed strategy.

Tsunade smirked as she offered them vacant seats. "Thank you for the compliment." She too took to her swivel chair as she focused her attention on her new family. "Could you please tell me who manipulated Kyuubi-chan? I have a sinking suspicion that it's someone I know." She didn't really want to think about the answer but knew in her head that it had to be that snake bastard…who else would be this twisted?

Pouring two cups of her favorite pastime drink, she shuffled them so that they were within reach.

"I'll answer this one Tsuna-chan." This time it was Kyummi. It was really amusing that they already had nicknames for her despite only two weeks of connection. "As a family we've developed the ability to see and hear what any other members experience. On the night Kyuubi stormed off to the human realm, we could only vaguely tell where she was. We tried desperately to connect with her but she was too wasted to respond. Just before we lost contact, we were able to catch a glimpse of a human with deathly pale skin and boney fingers. We weren't able to see a full view of his face but we do remember yellowish snake eyes accompanied by some freaky eye makeup." She visibly shivered at the thought of transsexual guys touching her child.

Tsunade half expected the answer anyway so she wasn't too surprised. _"Orochimaru, you're fucking dead the next time I see you…"_ she was boiling on the inside. How dare that snake pedophile touch her daughter-in-law? Rubbing her aching temples, Tsunade sighed. There really wasn't any hope for that freak anymore.

"Thank you for telling me this Kyummi-chan…" she turned away facing her grand window as she took in the sight of the glorious village her mentor had upheld. After reorganizing her thoughts, Tsunade turned around as she invited them to continue their drinking game.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At the hospital)**

"Do you feel better now?" Naruto had suckled both of her breasts until they were completely empty. He was quite stuffed with all that delicious milky goodness that he couldn't help but yawn.

Kyuubi held him near her as she caressed his face. "I do feel a lot lighter now thanks to you Naru-chan. You wouldn't believe how heavy I was before." Her voice was so full of loving intension that it was almost too much. Gently licking his cheek, she tried to express her gratitude.

Naruto yawned again as he snuggled deeper within the soft pillows. "You're wonderful…Kyuu-chan." Soon after he fell asleep again, he felt safe. This was where he belonged. He was finally back home.

Taking in her husband's adorable posture, Kyuubi couldn't help but giggle. As quietly as she could without waking him she sung him a lullaby.

Rocking his upper body slightly, Kyuubi cradled him within her arms. "Mommy's here Naru-chan…" kissing him passionately on the lips, she continued to sing.

Noticing a smile take his features encouraged her. Just like that husband and wife shared a very meaningful date together in the most unlikely of places.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Cloaked Guy)**

His ankles ached and stomach growled as the man in question focused on finding a suitable hotel to lodge in for the day. He had no idea if he was getting close to Konoha or not so rather than gamble about how much further he would have to go, the man played it safe and called it a day.

"I've got to find something to eat…a nice place to sleep." Salivating at the mere thought of such luxuries, the man tried to keep focused. In truth he was still quite a bit away from Konoha, about a few miles or so.

Rigid hands reached into his carrying bag. Fumbling for something, he retrieved a canteen. Unscrewing the cap carefully, he took a gulp of water. Feeling its cool sensation run through his system the man exhaled deeply. With renewed vigor, he continued his trekking.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back in Konoha)**

When they first came to visit, things weren't going as they had planned. Kyuumi and Kyuugu were under heavy interrogation and surveillance by Tsunade and Kyuubi. Back then they were mere strangers who didn't know the land they were traversing. In the last two weeks however, both parental units were able to resolve their respective differences and come to a mutual understanding.

Kyuubi's parents were given conditional passes to wonder the village with. They were restricted with staying inside the village but it wasn't that much of a problem. They were entertained very much by all the street vendors that sold various wears. From the funkiest of foods to lucky charms, Konoha had almost everything.

Under an advanced transformation, the pair of demon queen and king appeared to be no different from any other person passing the streets. Kyuumi took the form of a voluptuous brunette as her husband vaguely resembled Naruto. "Oh look babe…it seems as though they're premiering a movie." Reading the title, she was attracted to the description. "**The adventures to snow country**" Kyuumi giggled as she skimmed the design on the billboard. "It's supposedly a huge sell out darling. What do you think of this?" she put an index finger to her lips as she waited for his reply.

Kyuugu laughed a bit. "It looks like it might be entertaining. If you want to watch it, we'll have to borrow some money from Tsu-chan. How about we come back here tomorrow?" They knew nothing about the currencies used here so they couldn't be sure that demon money was acceptable.

Holding her hand, Kyuugu guided her away to other attractions. For the rest of the afternoon everything went pretty smoothly for the most part. They had mostly wondered about taking in the sights.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Cloaked Guy)**

It was mid dusk when he finally came upon a lodging town. He was short on money so he had to watch his spending. In fact, the only reason he had any money at all was because the traveling merchant gave him a large sum. He had used most of it by now and with no way of getting a job with a stable income he was in quite the financial rut.

Looks of envy at the glamorous restaurants were all he could afford. Fumbling through his pocket change he noticed he only had twenty thousand yen. That wasn't enough if he wanted a rich meal and comfortable bed.

"_Looks like I'll have to stick with ramen today too…"_ sighing at his pitiable state, the man went in search for sustenance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back in Konoha)**

As the day slowly drew to a close, it was time for them to part ways. He couldn't possibly ask her to stay over night. Kyuubi had sacrificed so much of her free time to look over him that it would be selfish for him to request such a thing. "You should really get going Kyuu-chan. You've done so much for me and you need rest." They had spent the majority of the afternoon talking about the things that had occurred while he was out.

From what Kyuubi told him, Sasuke was in big trouble. He accidentally got into a misunderstanding with his wife and now she was going to incredible lengths to ignore him. Apparently it was the talk of the village. Myths surrounded the supposed divorce they were going to get but Naruto knew it wouldn't happen. He was the one who helped Sasuke court Mickey so he knew of her character. It most likely must have been something about sex. They would resolve it sooner or later. Aside from that nothing else really happened.

Kyuubi looked hurt. She didn't want to leave him after such a short while. "But Naru-chan…you just awoke today so I was thinking maybe we could spend some more time together. After all, I've missed you for two weeks." When she spoke the two weeks part her eyes enlarged as she took on a dramatic tone.

Naruto giggled at her cuteness but remained resolved. "No excuses Kyuu-chan. I'll be here tomorrow too so you don't have to worry. Go home and rest. I'm sure our family would like you to take care of yourself as much as you take care of me." Tickling her foxy ears, Naruto kissed each of them. Giving her a gentle push, he sent her on her way for the day.

Kyuubi turned back towards him one last time as she said in an eager voice. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow Naru-chan. Please behave yourself when I'm not around." She really didn't like saying goodbye, even temporary ones, but she knew her husband was thinking of her. Leaving her little blanket and a change of clothing with him as a remainder, she bided him farewell.

After the patient's door to his room closed, Naruto sighed as he attempted to get out of bed. His body was still quite stiff and sore but it was fairing a lot better than he thought it would. "I need to go for a jog..." he was a man of action. He hated sitting around doing nothing. Searching for something else to put on, he quickly changed out of his hospital wears.

Naruto really did have himself a good chuckle at the selections she picked for him. Half of them had girly teddy bears on them with messages like "I'm so cute aren't I?" in big bold letterings. Picking a slightly masculine shirt that had a huge smiley face, he put it on. It fit nicely to his body. _"Kyuu-chan…you really do know everything about me don't you?"_

Scrambling to find a pair of shorts, Naruto came upon dark blue baggy ones with orange frills hanging down at the sides. Putting on ankle socks that had a rim of blue at the very top and dark running shoes, Naruto was now ready. He looked extremely mature and handsome in his new outfit. When he wasn't a ninja, he was a cool civilian.

Tying his hair into a ponytail, Naruto made sure that it wouldn't get in his way.

Sneaking out of the hospital through the back way undetected, he planned to run around the entire village at least three times. _"I need to get used to my body again." _ The fastest way to heal was to introduce exercise one bit at a time. That was what Guy sensei had told him and now he was testing his theory.

Tapping the front of his sneakers, Naruto got ready. He was going to time himself. _"Get ready…set…go." _ Giving himself the signal, Naruto started. Jogging at a medium pace, he felt relieved at the fact that he could still move. Taking in as much fresh air as possible, he noticed the distinct difference between the hospital oxygen and nature.

Gradually speeding up to an acceptable speed, Naruto was going to do everything to maintain it. His body still didn't respond quite right but it was getting better. Skipping around a corner rather sharply, he continued to the market square. _"Keep breathing deep, long breaths…Keep going."_ Passing by a public clock, Naruto afforded a side glance at his current time. "_Two minutes and forty five…Not bad." _ Continuing on his way, Naruto was determined to do the best he could.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kyuubi)**

Walking home alone felt weird. She was never without Naru-chan. This was her first experience and she felt lonely. _"You really are a jerk sometimes Naru-chan…"_ contorting her features into a pout, Kyuubi wasn't satisfied. She wanted to spend the night close to him. Now she would have to sleep by herself again for the umpteenth time.

The only thing that she could look forward to was bursting through that door again first thing in the morning. _"You better be ready tomorrow Naru-chan…"_ There was no point in going back again so Kyuubi begrudgingly headed for home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kyuubi's Parents)**

It was quite an exciting day for the two demons. They had seen and heard much. "Going along the beach was a great idea honey." After they had got enough of the busy lifestyle, both parents decided to go get in touch with nature. Kyuugu was always the gentleman. He knew of how much his wife loved to watch the sunset so he scouted around for the perfect view. This led them to Konoha's resident beach.

With its wide over view stretching miles into the beyond it was really the perfect place to enjoy a nice quiet moment just for the two of them. Recalling their fond memory together, Kyummi couldn't help but blush. She wouldn't have asked for a more perfect ending to a day.

Now we find them interlocked at the hands hours after dark taking their time and just enjoying the mutual exchange of emotions. Laying her head on his shoulder, Kyummi purred very sensually. She always enjoyed these moments with her husband. Being king and queen meant carrying heavy burdens. She valued these little "time offs" where they could just lay back and relax. It was very soothing.

"We should really get back to Uzumaki-kun's residence shouldn't we?" it was a rhetorical question as Kyuumi just smiled.

They would make it back sooner or later but these moments didn't come whenever they wanted. "Let's worry about enjoying ourselves right now."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Cloaked Guy)**

After countless failures at negotiating an acceptable price, he finally settled for a comfort inn on the outskirts of town. They charged rather cheaply and offered reasonable food. At least he didn't have to eat ramen. _"Another one of those noodles bowls and I'll go insane…"_ Chuckling to himself, he picked up a piece of meat and dragged it along the delicate wasabi dish. He liked the pungent sensation it inflicted to his nasal passage.

He was actually quite surprised to find the inn still open at such a late hour. They usually closed after sun set. Although money was scarce in these parts so for these owners earning a couple hundred extra wouldn't exactly hurt.

Fumbling through his pockets again, he sorted through his remaining money. _"Still going pretty well…"_ after dinner he planned to go straight to bed.

**(After dinner)**

Calling for the room maid to come and take away the dishes, he tipped and thanked her service. Washing himself extra well, he examined his state in the bathroom mirror. The man clearly wasn't getting enough sleep. Small rings of flesh swelled under his bottom lid. His face and lips were pale and he had an incurable headache from drinking too much alcohol.

Quickly finishing his nightly duties, the man retired to his futon. Shedding his clothing down to his bare skin, he slipped under the covers. Bearing a birthmark of a purple crescent moon on his back it was very clearly defined. He had blonde hair of slightly past neck length that wasn't spiked. Tucking himself tightly, the man was asleep in a matter of seconds.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

Finishing his three laps in a record time of six minutes and seventeen seconds, Naruto was proud of his accomplishment. He still had his strength after all. He wasn't helpless to do anything. Working up a sweat in the process, he had a certain man smell about him. Naruto felt revitalized, his once sore muscles were resistant again and he felt energized.

"_I need to wash up before I can go to bed."_ Doing his after run exercise to prevent lockage of the muscles, he proceeded to wash up. It was a little known fact that there was indeed a night shift at the local hot spring. Naruto would use his knowledge of this to his advantage.

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

After engaging in some light banter with the receptionist, Naruto paid as he received his materials. A bucket with some scented lotions and soups and a disposable towel. It really did have everything he needed.

Going into the men's section of the hot spring Naruto removed his clothing. It was lucky that he was the only one here at the moment. There was always a feeling of self consciousness that was keen to him. He disliked being naked in front of other men. If it were Kyuubi it would be fine, he already did it before but being gay was the one thing he was NOT okay with.

Sitting on a vacant wooden bench, Naruto filled the bucket with the running tap. It was customary by Japanese practice to wash before actually taking a shower or going into a hot spring. This actually defeated the purpose of taking a shower but it was the rule followed by everyone.

Dunking the bucket over his head, he let the warmth of the water cascade over him. Wetting every part of his body, he did it several times in a repetitive process. Squeezing the soup he formed a rather sizable dollop in his palm. Spreading it over evenly Naruto coated his body. After getting thorough cleaning, he filled the bucket once again. Dunking it over his head, he mused himself with the soapy substance running down the ground drain.

He was now ready to enter the actual hot spring. It was actually quite a long process but the reward at the end was definitely worth it. Venturing outside where the coldness of the chilling breeze embraced him, Naruto quickly stepped into the naturally heated moisture.

"_Ahhh…this is lovely."_ Letting the feeling of utter tranquility take him, Naruto fondled with his hair. The red ribbon used to tie his hair was surprisingly girlish. "Maybe I should cut it off. It's getting to be hassle." He had spent many years tending to his hair and frankly he was sick of it. "What would Kyuu-chan say in this situation?" Naruto thought of the various possible answers he'd get and had a good laugh.

It was rare for him to have a chance to observe a night sky like this… the stars were shinning, moon hung over head watching everyone sleep their day away, and possible lovers sharing this beautiful scenery. At this Naruto saddened…he should have made Kyuubi stay. They would be able to see this together if it were so. _"Kyuu-chan…"_ quickly shaking away the unpleasant image, Naruto cleared his head by splashing water on his face. He really couldn't do anything without Kyuubi by his side could he? Naruto sighed as he tried to make the best of this moment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kyuubi)**

Across the other side of the village at the Uzumaki household Mrs. Uzumaki was having quite a difficult time getting some shut eye. She tossed and turned to adjust her position on their bed but found no remedy for her dilemma. "Oh this is useless!" her agitation was getting to her as she _softly_ screamed.

"Naru-chan you jerk…look at what you've done to me." There was a tone of playful resentment as she folded up their blanket and proceeded to get something to eat. For the past two weeks her parents had been living with them and it was a pain for her. Constantly teasing her about her husband, making her blush furiously with mental images of her and him naked in bed doing "the act". It was all too embarrassing for her.

Tiptoeing down the hall and later down stairs, Kyuubi opened the refrigerator as she surveyed its contents.

"Let's see here…" she murmured to herself the items in stock as she navigated her way through the excess foods. Taking out a bag of bread and a carton of orange juice she set them on the kitchen table. "There, now it's all set." Toasting two slices of bread she waited for them to pop out. Unfastening the lid to a jar of peanut butter she spread the creamy substance over the golden flour. She made sure not to waste any of the thick paste as she licked any excess off her fingers.

Kyuubi poured herself a glass of orange juice, letting the pulp that hadn't been filtered out also fall in. Taking a sip of her cool refreshment, she sighed contently. "Here's to wishing you return to me sooner Naru-chan." Offering a self improvised toast speech of sorts she drank again. Taking a bite of bread and peanut butter she felt her midnight hunger being sated. This was the very first time in two weeks in which she actually ate a good meal. Kyuubi was getting back into the mood of things now that her husband was well again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Tsunade)**

Such as a dedicated leader Tsunade stayed overnight to finish her work. Completing her task only minutes ago, she planned to head home for the day. Going through her closing check up, she made sure that everything was orderly. Taking her coat off of her chair, she draped it over her tired body. _"Everything seems right…"_ glancing over the room one last time to make sure that she didn't forget anything Tsunade locked the door.

Teleporting straight to the front door of her estate she retrieved the key. Hearing the clicking of the door, Kyuubi tensed. She knew that her mother-in-law was usually home around this time but she still couldn't take any chances. She administrated her test…casting a mid level genjutsu around their domain she waited for a response.

Tsunade, who had long since memorized this trick, smirked as she reassured her. "You can drop the illusion Kyuubi-chan. It's me." Stepping through the door frame she sensed the effect dissipating.

Kyuubi was now sure that it was Tsunade so she had no problem with showing herself to her. Coming out of the kitchen, she bowed respectfully as she offered to take her coat. "I can get that for you Okaa-sama."

"You're such a dear Kyuubi-chan. Why aren't you in bed yet?" Tsunade usually worked super late so she was always the last one to sleep and first one to wake. It was a hard lifestyle but it had its advantages.

"I couldn't really sleep Okaa-sama…I think I miss Naru-chan too much for my own good." She giggled depressingly as Tsunade comforted her.

"You should cheer up Kyuubi. You're husband will be with you again very soon. In the mean time, how about I tell you a little secret about his family to keep you entertained." Anything dealing with Naruto caught Kyuubi's interest immediately.

Her eyes widened as she spoke in an awe inspired voice. "You'll really do that for me Okaa-sama? You don't mind doing that do you Okaa-sama?" As if this proposition was too good to be true, Kyuubi scrubbed the inside of her fluffy ears in exaggeration.

Tsunade could only giggle as she led Kyuubi to a nearby couch. After both of them had been seated, Tsunade illuminated the room as she cleared her throat. "You're the first one to ever hear this Kyuubi-chan. I want you to promise me that this stays between us. Don't tell Naruto anything." She extended her pinky as she waited for her. "Let's pinky swear on this." Who knew she still had a kid's heart inside her.

Kyuubi diligently locked her pinky with hers as they went through the ritual of words. Parting only after they had made their promise, Tsunade began. "You see Kyuubi-chan…Naruto comes from a very powerful clan. His father was a great man and a previous Hokage of this very village. I can understand if you bear him a grudge for sealing you bu-"at this she was interrupted.

"No Okaa-sama…I should actually be thankful for his sealing of me. If it weren't for his sacrifice, I would've never met my husband. If anything, I should be indebted to him." Tsunade smiled at this as she stroked Kyuubi's face in appreciation.

"The Namikaze clan was a prestigious and well respected bunch that earned their living in a righteous way. Minato Namikaze was the clan's leader at the time of Naruto's birth. Coincidentally the day Naruto was born was also the day you're drunken rampage led you to Konoha. Knowing there was no other choice; Minato used his own son to seal you. He wasn't about to ask for anyone else's child knowing that they'd reject. In many ways you two were brought together by fate Kyuubi."

Kyuubi listened intently as she tried to absorb all of the information she was being thrown. _"I never knew about that…Naru-chan…I'm sorry."_ There was a troubled expression on her face as she continued to listen.

"I wasn't too big back then either so most of this knowledge came from my teacher. As the history books we've collected on the Namikaze's suggest. There seems to be one recurring trait that members of the clan share in common. They all bear a crescent moon birthmark on their mid back that differs in colour depending on standing." Tsunade paused as she observed Kyuubi's reaction.

Kyuubi was at a loss for where to begin. She was both mesmerized by this new discovery and skeptical of it. This was too farfetched to be true. A mere bed time story seemed an appropriate classification.

"From what I've read, Minato's birthmark is supposed to be purple since he was the leader. I've also personally checked Naruto's back during a physical examination and found that his was a pale blue. He's asked me countless times about what it was and I've been lying to keep him from knowing the truth. I told him that it was a scar from when he injured himself as a boy." Recalling the event, Tsunade smiled in fondness.

Tsunade explained the different distinction between what colour means what. "You see Kyuubi-chan, much like the Hyuuga clan, the Namikaze's had a subtle class system that designated your rank. Although they never went as far as to put seals on their own members or even to build separate living quarters to segregate the two families they did maintain order through the mutual understanding that each member abide by their determined restrictions. They were the very first clan to ever practice democracy. "

Kyuubi sat there dazed by all the information. She had always admired her husband's uncanny sense of justice but who knew he was this privileged? Snapping out of her trance, Kyuubi had to make sure she got everything down. "Okaa-sama, so you're saying that Naru-chan is actually the heir of his clan? What were some of the colours again?" she had an extremely hard time keeping up with everything.

Tsunade smiled at her confusion as she explained again. It was perfectly natural for anyone to feel like this the first time hearing it. "To answer both of your questions dear, yes he is the heir of his clan but unfortunately his father didn't leave any inheritance since he didn't plan on dieing so soon. Their clan house had long since been torn to the ground so there isn't much to that either. As for your second question…" she paused as she cleared her throat again. "Purple is a sign of leadership, going down from that are as follows: dark blue is when the child/children of the father celebrates their coming of age, pale blue is when the child/children is/are still immature, black is for the social workers of the clan such as the maids and nurses, and finally white is for all the newborns and young kids."

Looking toward Kyuubi again, Tsunade noticed her taking down some notes on a scrap piece of paper. _"She has a knack for Naruto…"_

"What determines what colour you get Okaa-sama?" Kyuubi was fascinated by Naru-chan's clan. She wanted to know more.

Tsunade chuckled at her enthusiasm as she began to explain. "The clan based everything off of relations with the main family. The further away in kinship with the clan leader the lower your standing. What that means is simply this; if you were a second cousin to the leader then the first cousin is closer to him in family relations. It wasn't all that fair but because the clan never discriminated against the branch family they coexisted in harmony and helped and supported one another." The Namikaze clan had its flaws but they were never as cruel as the Hyuuga.

By this time, Kyuubi scribbled so much she had to get another piece of paper. "Then let's say that Naruto's father didn't just have one son. Let's suppose he had two sons and one girl, is there some selection scheme the clan goes through to select a new clan leader?" Kyuubi was careful to include the female in her question. She knew that most clans only privileged sons to take on the roll.

"Surprisingly the Namikaze clan has one of the fairest judgment rubrics in Konoha's history. In their clan, all children born directly under the leader had a chance to become the new leader. This included females. They were very just in their evaluation. Everyone was accessed by the same standards. This ensured that no leeway was given. Whoever scored the highest was approved the new leader. If the new leader becomes corrupt, the clan could band together and impeach him or her from the position of power." Getting quite tired of talking so much Tsunade excused herself momentarily as she got herself a glass of water. Coming back in after a few seconds, Tsunade was revived again.

Kyuubi was very impressed. Naruto's whole family had style and honor. They weren't anything like some of the clans in the demon realm. Compared to the Namikaze's they were low lives. They didn't have half of the discipline Naru-chan's clan had. She was finally beginning to understand why Naruto was so honest and kind now.

Kyuubi only had one other question. "Okaa-sama, who was Naru-chan's mother? I don't mean to disrespect your hard effort in bringing him up to the man he is now but I'd just like to know. That is, if you don't mind telling me." Kyuubi had to keep a look out for any signs of temper. She didn't want to anger her family member.

Tsunade looked surprised at her daughter-in-law for a moment before she reassured her. "You shouldn't feel ashamed by asking me that Kyuubi. I know that I can never be his true mother. I can never be close. Naruto's mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a very beautiful woman; kind and gentle was only two of her many qualities. She married the fourth and together moved with him from her own homeland. At least, that was what I was told."

"I know I have no right to ask this but do you think I look like her?" Kyuubi hoped against all hope that she at least resembled her somewhat. She wanted to there for Naruto, he's missed so much childhood memories that anyone would pity him.

Tsunade sighed as she caught on to what Kyuubi had suggested at. "I've never seen her in person but from a family portrait taken the same day Naruto was born, I can honestly say that you don't. Aside from the same hair colour and both of your selfless kindness, you two are very different." Kyuubi was obviously depressed by the cold truth. Sensing this, Tsunade comforted her. Embracing her in a motherly hug, she spoke soft words of encouragement. "Knowing Naruto Kyuubi, he wouldn't want you to be the mother figure in his life. You're definitely better suited to be the loving wife you are."

Kyuubi responded to her show of affection by returning her hug. "Thank you so much for helping me to further my understanding of Naru-chan…Okaa-sama." Kissing Tsunade on both cheeks, they slowly parted.

"That was your bed time story for the day Kyuubi-chan. Now get to bed before I punish you for breaking your curfew." Winking jokingly at her, Tsunade shooed her off to bed.

"_Minato…if only you were still alive then you would see what a fine young man your child has become." _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night Kyuubi slept sounder than any other day in the past two weeks. She was getting to understand more about her husband by the day. For Kyuubi, saying the phrase "I love you" held new meaning. It wasn't just a sentence with three words. It actually had value to her.

Holding on to the teddy bear Naruto had gotten for her, she snuggled against it. Kissing its furry head she whispered a good night to her one and only.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As darkness took a hold of the red headed goddess a silent purring could be faintly made out. For some it was twenty four hours fraught with new discoveries and for others it was a new step in bonding.

"_Nightly night Naru-chan…don't let the bed bugs bite…" _repeating the same verse that Naruto had told her the first time they slept together Kyuubi emulated him perfectly. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(The next day)**

At the crack of dawn Kyuubi quickly got dressed, ate sparingly, and before anyone could say anything to stop her was off to the hospital. "I'm coming baby." She had adrenaline coursing through her veins as she focused on getting there as fast as possible. It was a good thing she always listened to her husband's advice. At least she didn't forget to conceal her tail and ears.

It wouldn't be long now before she had Naru-chan back in her arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At the hospital)**

Naruto had returned shortly after his bathing detour last night and had himself a wonderful dream where he and Kyuubi had both been quite daring in bed. Feeling himself aroused at his sudden perverted thoughts, he suppressed it. _"Stupid orange book…"_

He knew Kyuubi would come back today but he didn't know when. Imagine his disbelief when a red blur rushed into his room and tackled him. It was so fast he couldn't properly defend himself in time. Knocking him over a flurry of kisses landed everywhere.

"Kyuu-chan I'm glad….that you love me so much but I can't breathe with you like this." Naruto struggled as he squirmed under her pressure. It had never occurred to her that she was hurting him so Kyuubi stopped abruptly.

Kyuubi looked so excited to be with him again, she was almost too happy to talk. "Oh shut up and kiss me again." Planting her lips in a passionate contact with his, Kyuubi expressed all that she could. Hugging him desperately, she never considered letting go.

Naruto chuckled at her childishness as he soothingly brushed the inside of her sighs. "There now Kyuu-chan, you don't have to act like this, now do you?" he giggled again.

Kyuubi took on a pout as she responded. "Yes I do you jerk. You didn't even let me spend last night with you. How can I not act like this? It's your fault Naru-chan." Sticking her tongue out to tease him, Kyuubi wanted to make him feel guilty.

"Hush now Kyuu…who's my little girl?" cupping her cheeks Naruto nuzzled their noses together.

"That tickles Naru-chan…" her laugh was so full of life.

Kyuubi was finally completely back to normal now. She was naturally upbeat when she spent time with Naruto. He was her salvation in her time of need. He was her savior. He was her home…

It was a half an hour later when the three parents finally showed up. Kyuumi and Kyuugu looked totally dead. Hair messed, tired eyes, yawning continuously, and not enough morning coffee were just some of the bad signs. Tsunade on the other hand was a totally different story. She had long since gotten used to getting up early so she was okay.

"Already at it are we?" poking fun at their eagerness to reunite with one another, Tsunade smiled approvingly. "Anyway Naruto-kun, you can go now if you want." There were no other procedures to perform since she already checked him out before she came here. He was free to be released.

Naruto thanked her as he got dressed in private. Picking the same attire he had on yesterday, he replaced the running shoes with slippers. Stepping out from behind the blinds, Naruto posed timidly.

Kyuubi blushed noticing that he had worn the clothing she had picked for him. Tsunade just smiled and Kyuumi and Kyuugu looked dead as always.

"I guess that's an "I look good" reply." Naruto's voice was getting slightly better. He could now afford to talk above a whisper.

After everything was over and done with, the group was finally out of the hospital. "Ahhh…it's so delightful to breath fresh air again." Naruto outstretched his arms as he did some light exercises to get into the groove of things. Kyuubi had once again transformed in her foxy form and was now lying in her nest. She had missed being able to nap knowing that Naru-chan was always beside her.

With that, each individual parted ways for the day. They had made an arrangement to meet during lunch to attain something special. When Naruto asked what they had in mind, all that was revealed was that it was a surprise for him. Supposedly it was his home coming party.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kyuumi and Kyuugu went back to the house to sleep again. Tsunade went back to work for the rest of the morning.

Everyone was doing their own thing. As for Naruto and Kyuubi…they had promised each other that they would accompany the other to the local shopping district when everything was open. Businesses in Konoha didn't start until seven thirty or so. They still had some free time to spend together.

The couple decided to take a stroll around the village. For the most part it was a fantastic feeling of freedom. Naruto disliked being rest dependent for too long. _"Hey Kyuu-chan, I was wondering. What happened to Akuma?"_ Naruto made it his duty to know what happened since he was the one to end his life.

Kyuubi nuzzled deeper as she switched her position a little. _"You have nothing to worry about Naru-chan. Your mother held a public sermon to all the people of the village that witnessed the event. She explained everything very clearly and made sure that none of the blame was placed on you."_

Naruto stayed silent for a moment as he prayed for his opponent. _"What did you do with his body?"_ he hoped that Akuma was at least given a proper burial. No matter who they were, they deserved that.

"_At first the family debated on what to do, we suggested that cremation would be the best method but then we each placed ourselves in your shoes and decided to erect a grave for him. It was a hassle but we knew you would appreciate it." _Kyuubi didn't tell him that she was the first one to suggest that they thought about what her husband would like.

A small smile graced his lips as he wished Akuma a good afterlife. _"I guess everything is solved then." _ Naruto was rather glad that everything went so smoothly. Without his family beside him he would have an extremely hard time dealing with this himself.

"_Aren't overlooking something Naru-chan…?" _ She gave him a hint as to what she wanted. She's been waiting so patiently that she deserved this.

Naruto thought about all possibilities and finally remembered that he was going to surprise her. He would have to keep quiet for now. _"I think that's everything."_

Kyuubi's heart sunk a little at his reply. They probably weren't going to have marital skin to skin bonding tonight either. Sighing to herself she was almost ready to give up. _"Fine Naru-chan. If you say so…"_ she didn't want to get angry at him but this was almost too much.

Petting her on the head, Naruto knew she was trying her best to appear content. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew that the surprise would cheer her up later. For the rest of the morning the couple just talked about this and that but never really got anywhere. Kyuubi was trying to lighten up but she had a heavy heart. Usually she responded with enthusiasm but today, after hearing his reply, she answered with two word answers.

When they went clothes shopping, Kyuubi's mood finally dispersed a little bit. Several times she had been tempted to buy super cute skirts and shirts but in the end, she got the cheapest set for Naru-chan's sake. She didn't have a job of her own so she couldn't squander the money her husband made.

"_How do you like them Kyuu-chan?" _ Showing her the new gifts, Naruto giggled as she slowly thanked him. He really overdid it this time didn't he? It was a set of an adorable panda night cap that could also be worn in public, a short skirt made from decorative plastic strands in different colours, and a matching panda plushy face embroidered on a white tank top. Lastly, he had gotten two stylish pieces of foot wear, a white high heel and an extra pair of slippers. It was really a steal for such a low price.

After buying her new clothing, things progressed pretty well between the two. They had returned to talking normally with each other but it was still pretty awkward. It definitely seemed like an eternity when lunch finally rolled around.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(During lunch time)**

Naruto kept his end of the deal as he arrived at the gathering place. He still didn't know what they had in mind and when he asked Kyuubi to fill him in she didn't tell him anything useful. _"I honestly don't know Naru-chan. I'm as lost as you are." _ They could only wait.

After about ten minutes everyone had arrived. They did a head count to make sure everyone was there. "Can anyone tell me what we're doing?" Naruto was in the dark.

"Relax Uzumaki-chan, we parents have arranged something very special for your home coming. Now, if you'll follow me please." It took Naruto a while to recognize Kyummi under that transformation but he eventually got used to it.

With the parents leading the way, they had ended up in front of Konoha's movie theatre. "If you'll do the honors Tsuna-chan." Tsunade had gotten each of them a private screening. Free admission and free refreshments were just some of the bonuses included.

"We're watching a movie? You guys shouldn't have done this. It's too much." Naruto was embarrassed that they actually went through the trouble to organize something.

"Nonsense Uzumaki-chan. We talked to Tsuna-chan last night and convinced her to do this for all of us. So please try to enjoy it for everyone." Leading them through the hallway, Kyuumi couldn't contain her excitement. This was the first family event they did together.

The lights were dim as the group of five shuffled across the rows on rows of seats until they got to the very top. Sitting one by one, they placed themselves beside each other. The atmosphere within the theatre room was very homely. The ventilation worked perfectly so it wasn't that uncomfortable.

Within mere seconds the movie started showing. Naruto gave most of his popcorn to Kyuubi as he couldn't eat with his throat still hurting a bit.

**(Movie time)**

_Now for the featured presentation._

_The movie opens up by saying that it was a complete recount of a true story. A ninja team of four accepts a mission to protect a famous actress from the land of snow. A raven haired young man, a pink haired female with a rather pronounced forehead, their silver hair jounin sensei, and a wild blonde with an unmistakable grin._

When they witnessed who it was, the family went ballistic. They had never known that Naruto was a movie star. _"Naru-chan! I can't believe this. You're famous!"_ similar congratulations were given by others. Who knew that such a simple movie turned out to be so rewarding? Not many people could watch it with one of the real stars from the movie itself.

Naruto was so embarrassed that he buried his head in shame. It was already bad enough to watch the movie but he was with his family. He would never hear the end of this now.

"_Can I have your autograph?" Naruto had finally caught up with her. Koyuki was famous, she was a star. Much to his disappointment, she rejected saying that she didn't give signings. Naruto pleaded for just one but Koyuki remained indifferent. At the end of it all, Naruto got pervert repellent in his face._

Comments on child cruelty and other less civilized remarks about her attitude were exchanged as Kyuubi glared at the screen. _"How dare she do that to you Naru-chan?!"_ noticeably displeased at the treatment her husband had received from that "bitchy" actress, Kyuubi resented her.

Naruto only chuckled. He could still remember that. It stung pretty badly but in the end he still got what he wanted. _"It's no big deal Kyuu-chan."_

_After being tricked onto the boat, Koyuki awakens to find that it was indeed no dream. It goes on to tell that they shot a couple of scenes for the movie. The day after, we find that the boat gets stuck because of an iceberg. The crew disembarks as they prepare to shoot another scene for the movie._

For Naruto, this was a documentary. While everyone was enthralled by the anticipation of something unexpected happening, he knew what was coming next. Naruto long since discovered that he was very apt with remembering events long passed. This was one of those times.

_With the equipment set up, the camera crew got into their positions. "Scene 36, cut twenty two. Action." With that as the cue to begin the actors performed to the best of their abilities. _

_There was booming laughter from the villain as he said his line. "So you have come all the way here!" there was a short pause as he continued. "Fuun-hime."_

_At the sight of their nemesis, they settled into their battle stances. "You're Mao!" Koyuki was indeed doing the best she could with the chilling winter._

"_You're highness, please stay back." One of her brave warriors advised her to watch herself._

_The other bodyguard with some weird facial makeup backed his partner. "We'll deal with him!" getting ready to draw their blades the moment the wizard made a move, the two men were prepared to lay down their lives for their princess._

"_Whatever your numbers, your no match for me." Just when the wizard was about to unleash an attack, something unexpected happened. An explosion distracted the actors as they wondered what had gone wrong._

_The real fight soon began. It was the snow ninjas versus the Konoha four. Exchanging blows here and there, both sides tried to do their job._

Kyuubi was intent on watching how it played out and so were the rest of the company. Even Naruto found fancy in trying to remember what he did at a particular point. It was a game of "predict the future" for our young blonde movie star.

"_Quit being selfish-"defending off the gorilla, Naruto was distracted. Easily overpowered by the huge brute, he was thrown to the side._

_Sasuke and Sakura were both trying their best but it was clearly very difficult for them. They were outranked severely and had to use every trick in their arsenal to hold their own._

_At the end of it all, Kakashi was the one who bought them some time with a diversion. They were able to escape momentarily. _

With the battle now behind them, Kyuubi breathed a sigh of relief. She was unconsciously rooting that they'd win but surviving to fight another day wasn't a bad secondary price. _"You just continue to surprise me Naru-chan. Your skills as a boy were very advanced for your age."_ Her husband was the coolest guy she knew.

_For the rest of the movie it closely followed the real event. Telling about the intense train getaway where Naruto furiously ran for his life. The movie even included his famous "don't ever give up speech." How Koyuki eventually got abducted along with Naruto. How he endured electrocution to break her out of the bars. _

_It was an extremely fast paced movie with many adorably cute close ups of Naruto. Going further to show just how each snow ninja was eventually defeated. _

_In the few final scenes of the movie we see a wide clearing with several tall mirror pillars surrounding a shrine of sorts. A bulky ape guy now known as Dotou had been waiting for this moment. With the hexagonal crystal within his hands he had the key to the ultimate weapon. _

_He inserted it in the slot. With a click, light seeps through the creases of the ornament. Dotou waited but nothing happened. The ice began to melt as he shuttered in disbelief. "It's a generator. This is the ultimate weapon?!" just when his day couldn't get any worse, the hero had shown himself. _

_Dashing through the mist, Naruto bore the brunt of a vicious black dragon twister. Sending him flying, Naruto slammed to the ground. Cracking the ice, he struggled to get up. "What's the matter…that didn't affect me at all." Taunting Dotou, Naruto was attacked yet again._

_Sasuke had played a major part in weakening his mechanical armor. But alas it was not to be as he was back handed by Dotou rather easily._

_Just when everything seemed hopeless, a mass of shadow clones had burst through the opening in the ice. "I'll pay back what you did to me…with compound interest!"_

Everyone chuckled for their own individual reasons at this line as Naruto plugged his ears to avoid hearing himself talk. _"Did I really say such a cheesy line? On a movie screen no less."_ He was experiencing total pwnage right now.

Kyuubi giggled as she focused ever more intently. Even when her husband said such funny dialogue, he still maintained an air of sexiness.

_Dotou was immediately intimidated as he tried to remain calm. "What big words…" initiating several hand signs he did his ultimate move. "Souryuu Boufuusetsu!" Dotou was getting desperate as he gave an inhuman shrill. Arching his arms back, it was the same black dragon blizzard move he had used before._

_Destroying every clone it had come in contact with, it seemed as thought Dotou had finally put an end to everything. Laughing maniacally, he declared his victory. "It's all over, from now on everything is over." _

_His celebration was cut abruptly as the blonde typhoon of Konoha echoed through the mist. "I told you, it's not over yet." Koyuki-hime took on an expression of astonishment as she was certain he was dead._

"_If you say something is over, it means that justice prevails and evil loses!" forming a rasengan, the two clones took charge at the armor clad man. _

"_Naruto! I believe in you! This unlucky princess has accepted you as the greatest ninja!" Koyuki-hime had faith in his ability._

"_That…I already know!" as they neared him, Dotou had to think fast. He wasn't a well trained ninja and because he had depended on his armor for far too long he couldn't draw on any excess. He was left with only one option. Taking a wild swing, he had only managed to destroy the clone. He couldn't defend himself in time. He was wide open._

"_Take this! Rasengan!" shoving the chakra sphere in his abdomen, Naruto sent the guy flying into a pillar. _

Everyone cheered at his success as Naruto smirked modestly.

_For the rest of the movie it was all light hearted fun. In the end, Naruto had finally gotten his autograph._

**(End movie)**

As the credits rolled, everyone gave pats on the back for their little "movie star in the making". Kyuubi's parents were extremely proud of their son's accomplish. His ability to strive to be the best was unique to him only.

"_You did a great job protecting your client Naru-chan. How much of it was true?"_ Kyuubi was no stranger to movies. Whenever there was a massage saying that it was either inspired by or base off of a true story there were always some extra stuff included.

Naruto petted her on the head as he told her. _"It's actually really accurate Kyuu-chan. They didn't exaggerate on a lot of the facts." _ He was still a bit uncomfortable knowing that he had become some commercialized piece of meat for the general public.

For the rest of the afternoon the family split ways as they returned to their own thing. Tsunade had gotten back to work motivated by the spectacular performance. Kyuumi and Kyuugu congratulated their son nonstop and Kyuubi just supported whatever Naruto had to say.

Other than that, nothing really worth telling occurred. At dinner time, Naruto offered to cook dinner since he considered it impolite to make his elders do the job. Needless to say they were impressed as they listened intently to his other adventures. In short dinner was wonderful.

Feeding Kyuubi most of their food with a tooth pick, Naruto didn't feel like eating. He had himself a small bowl of pasta at the family's insistence that he at least honor them by trying his own delicious food.

Then an interesting question was posed. "Uzumaki-chan, if you don't mind me asking, do you like the child you or the adult you better?" she wanted to know his answer as she focused on him.

Naruto thought for a long while as he finally answered. "I wouldn't say I like either better than the other. They both have their share of positives and negatives. There has to be a source of balance." He had put a lot of thought into his reply so he hoped she found it to her liking.

"Just out of curiosity Uzumaki-chan. Who or what is your source balance?"

He didn't even have to think to answer that question. "That's obvious isn't it? It's Kyuubi." Feeding her the rest of the grapes, he pampered her a little bit.

If only he could have felt the excitement that his reply generated. It was the perfect answer. "Thank you Naruto. You're the kind of man that every woman should have as a husband."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With cloaked Guy)**

Throughout the course of the day, the man had covered much ground. He was now just within the fire country's borders. He had bought a map of the region before he left so he was no longer unsure of where he headed.

"_Just a bit further now and I'll be there, and hopefully find some answers."_ Continuing with his journey, the man made it his goal to reach Konoha by tomorrow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

Night was drawing near and Kyuubi had once again remembered her predicament. She was going to try and hint at it again. _"I'm sure Naru-chan will understand this time."_ She couldn't wait for bed time. The hours seemed like years as she sat on the couch patiently waiting for the clock to strike ten thirty.

Great entertainment was provided as Naruto revealed the fact that he could play one mean guitar. Kyuubi never knew that her husband was a musician.

When bed time finally rolled around, Kyuubi was the first to finish all her duties. She was eager to slip under those covers.

**(In bed)**

She was getting impatient; Naruto was taking his sweet time getting ready and she was sitting on her spot in their bed agitated by his slowness. "Hurry up honey."When he finally sat beside her, five minutes of their love making time had already passed.

"There's no need to rush Kyuu-chan. You seem awfully jumpy." Naruto initiated his surprise. He knew exactly why she was acting like this but he played dumb.

Kyuubi glanced reproachfully at her husband as she sensually "hand walked" over his body. "Naru-chan…I really can't hold it in any longer." She winked very seductively as she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to seduce him.

Again he played dumb as he pretended to be ignorant of her signs. "If you can't hold it in you can go the washroom. I'll wait." The atmosphere had been destroyed. Kyuubi lost all the build up as her expression changed. She wasn't in the mood anymore.

Stopping all action, she said good night in a monotone voice. Pulling the covers over herself, she cried silent tears.

It was really hard for Naruto to watch and do nothing but he was sure the surprise would make her ecstatic. Turning off the lights, he said his good nights.

**(Midnight)**

In truth, Naruto had never slept. It was apart of his plan. This was it; it was all or nothing now. _"Here goes everything…"_

**(Lemon time)**

In the shroud of the dark, Naruto snaked his hands around her slim waist as he pinched her nipples. Pulling on them, he plucked at the slightly elongated blossoms. When he felt his member getting hard, he embraced it. Feeling for her legs, he slipped his hardened rod between them as he pressed it against her opening.

Swirling her peaches in his palms, Naruto suckled on the section between neck and shoulder. Introducing a slow thrusting motion, he irritated her maiden head.

Kyuubi was restless, she just couldn't sleep. Being easily lifted from her dreams, she felt her husband pleasuring her from behind. _"Play a trick on me will ya…"_ the hunter had just become the hunted. Kyuubi knew all along that he would do something like this. Now she could just sit back and relax.

Naruto was going to try something he wouldn't ever do to anyone else. Feeling for her underwear, he gently pulled it down. Smacking her butt cheeks, Naruto squeezed it the process.

Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore. As much as she wanted to pursue their little sex game, she couldn't deny that her husband was her weakness. Gripping his wondering arm by the wrist she guided it to her mouth. Wrapping her tongue around his index finger she suckled it. After she coated it with a substantial amount of saliva she rested it upon her nipple.

"Naru-chan…if you had just told me you wanted sex then I wouldn't have gotten upset." Her mood was definitely returning as she spoke with a certain cheeriness about her.

Naruto now knew she was ready. "Yea but then we wouldn't have this atmosphere." He felt her other hand retrieve his meat from within its confines as she stroked it very tenderly. Pulling on the skin encasing the tip, Kyuubi pulled it down as she lightly tapped it with her forefinger.

The sensation stung a bit as Naruto moaned into a kiss. Kyuubi's breath tickled the inside of his mouth as she said. "Please enjoy this honey." She had something very special planned for her baby boy.

They shared an excess of saliva as their tongues battled for control while her fingers nails intruded into the urethra slit. Naruto groaned at the mix of pleasure and pain as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling away they remained connected by a strand of saliva. "Ready for the second course babe?" slipping very erotically under the covers, Kyuubi took hold of her lollypop.

Brushing her tongue against the underside of the massive rod, she bit it to elicit more pleasure.

"I really appreciate this Naru-chan. You don't know how long I've been waiting." She fingered her dripping pussy as she moaned. The vibration of her voice was just awesome. She didn't care if it looked nasty, she wouldn't do this for anyone else. This was her one and only, she didn't mind showing how sexually nasty she could be. Naruto wouldn't look at her any differently.

"How do you like this baby? I'm doing this just for you darling." It was very important to her that eye contact was kept at all times during sex. It was a form of silent communication between couples.

Naruto could only smile as he played with her hair. She was so very beautiful. "You're spoiling me honey." He chuckled a bit as he continued his service.

Kyuubi gave a smile as she said. "You're mine Naru-chan. After tonight, I want you to come to me with all your problems. It's my job to take care and love you." She continued as she combined a hand job with her lubrication.

"Will do Kyuu-chan…" Naruto leaned back as he relaxed into the mattress. His wife was the only one allowed to see him like this.

Playing with his scrotum, Kyuubi sucked on his sack. Making a slight popping sound whenever she released. "I love you so much honey…" she couldn't and definitely didn't want to hold back her intense blush. There was only Naruto in her heart. No other man would get to see her like this.

The silks tied to her wrists, thigh, and ankles did an excellent job at making the entire experience hotter and more enjoyable. "I love you so much…" she was getting desperate as tears of suppressed affection flowed freely. She didn't care that she cried now, she cried of ultimate happiness.

Naruto could only respect his wife for that. She's been so supportive of his choices and waiting all this time. He was going to give her everything she wanted.

"Kyuu-chan let me do my part now…" Catching his drift she parted from his stick with a kiss. Spreading her legs open, she parted her vaginal lips with two fingers.

"I've reserved my most sacred spot solely for you Naru-chan. Please don't be shy." She brushed his hair as he nursed her aching meat. Noticing that her clit was swollen, Naruto licked it to relieve some pain. "Thank you honey." Obviously Kyuubi valued his effort.

Wafting her femininity, Naruto was delighted by her smell. "You're my goddess Kyuu-chan." Naruto gave a foxy grin as he dived under again.

Kyuubi smiled lovingly as she palmed his cheek. "I'm glad that I am darling because if I can't have you no one can." She was serious about her husband. If any other bitch tried to take him from her she would commit murder if she had to.

Naruto tensed for a moment before he advised her. "My little girl shouldn't talk like that. It's not polite."

"I'm sorry darling." Everything she wanted was coming true. Pretty soon she would be the mother of their children.

After making sure she was well lubricated, Naruto prepared himself for his journey to become a man. "Are you ready Kyuu-chan?" there was much concern in his voice as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

Kyuubi knew instantly what he was about to do. "My little baby is finally becoming a man." Lying down on the mattress, Kyuubi spread herself wide open for entry. "You're the only one qualified to impregnate me Naru-chan." Her voice was very loving as she encircled him around the neck. Pulling him on top of her, they shared a kiss. "Oh and Naru-chan, don't you ever wear a condom when we have sex in the future. I want as many kids as possible." Oh naughty Kyuu…

Naruto chuckled as he reassured her. "Don't worry Kyuu-chan. I don't even know what condom means." He wasn't joking; Naruto was never ever allowed to watch any "filthy" shows. He was very innocent. Plus, Tsunade would've killed him if he did.

Both husband and wife shared a nice laugh at this as they kissed again. "Don't be shy Naru-chan. Go for it." Heeding her suggestion, Naruto very gently intruded on her internal flavors. She was extremely warm and tight. Naruto knew this was a first time for both of them.

"How are you doing Kyuu-chan?" her health was his first priority. If she expressed any displeasure or pain he would pull out immediately.

Kyuubi adjusted to his size as she tightened her enclosure. "You're wonderful Naru-chan. Please continue." For most couples sex was a duty, for them it was enjoyment. Kyuubi bore a huge grin the whole time Naruto daringly pounded her. Mixing that with romantic moans and grunts from both parties, it was a beautiful thing.

"Want to hear a funny story Naru-chan?" she valued communication in a relationship. Being able to talk freely about anything was the highest degree of affection.

Thrusting his hip against her firm round butt cheeks Naruto replied. "Tell me Kyuu-chan."

"When a demon woman has sex, her vagina adjusts to the size of her husband's member. This ensures that no other man can have her." She waited for some sort of response before she continued. "I'm all yours baby."

Naruto giggled as he kissed her forehead. "You're all I need Kyuu-chan." This was the ultimate level of love. They made each other complete.

Her juices flowed in vast amounts as it dripped on the bed sheets. Suddenly Kyuubi felt a change. There was an extreme tightening of the muscles on before ends. They were reaching climaxes together. "I think this is it darling. Let's cum together." Approving of this idea, Naruto held nothing back. Kissing away their pain, they released their load at exactly the same time. Mixing their essences together in a loving joining.

It was only after their act did they realize just how tired they were. Panting heavily, husband and wife crawling into each other's arms as Naruto suckled lightly on Kyuubi's nipples. "I guess good things do happen to those who wait, huh Kyuu-chan." Even as he said this he was falling fast asleep.

Yawning Kyuubi couldn't have agreed more. "You were right about the atmosphere Naru-chan. Only you could make me feel like a woman." Kissing him on the cheek she rubbed her stomach. She couldn't wait to become a mother.

Unbeknownst to the two sleeping love birds, three proud parents witnessed their exchange. Each with their own proud smile plastered on their faces. "My boy has become a man…"

It was definitely worth the wait…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm finally done this chapter. I know I said I was going to go back to 8000 words or so but I couldn't resist writing this chapter. You'll also notice that the sex scene isn't smutty at all. I believe that a couple's love making should be special and so I avoided too much description. As always, I'll update soon. Please review for my fingers' sake.


	8. Life

I've finally returned after a long absence.

Naturally, I've worked very hard on this chapter. Just like the rest of my chapters, I've put forth a lot of effort to finish this.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Life**

Slits of sunlight penetrated the serenity of their perfect home. For one couple, things were different than ever before. They had finally gone all the way. The experience was simply magnificent. Never in all her life did Kyuu-chan imagine that it would come. She had waited all this time and was finally rewarded for her efforts. She wasn't disappointed one bit. Her little baby was everything she expected and more.

The red haired beauty gradually awoke to the warming of her own skin to find that she was lying naked on top of her husband. Embarrassment quickly set in as she tried to pull away. Feeling a slight tug at her chest, she examined the cause. Her left nipple was tightly latched by a pair of attractive lips.

Kyuubi couldn't help but blush. Even in his sleep, Naruto had her on his mind. It was something that was unique to him. To her knowledge, based on what she had studied, most men only paid attention to their wives when they wanted something. She blushed furiously at this realization. She was really very lucky.

Lowering her chest slightly, Kyuubi pressed herself against her husband. She was unwilling to disturb him. After all, she knew he was tired. Instead, she relaxed into him. Letting her mind wonder endlessly, her body moved unconsciously. Before she knew it she was cuddling super close to him. In a daring move, Kyuu-chan tried something brand new. Such as her instincts guided her, Kyuubi started to lick his cheek. It was a very common sign of affection among foxes.

She continued her morning treat as her right hand cupped Naruto's adorable cheek. Caressing it with the utmost seriousness, Kyuubi made sure not to wake him. Moaning slightly just at the sight of her love, she brushed her tongue against his cheek again. Intertwining her shapely legs around his lower body, she held him close. Letting go was not an option.

To be truthful, Kyuubi was still _very_ sore from their midnight endeavor. She was a virgin after all. Having sex didn't come naturally to her. Even now, her lower half felt numb. "Even so, I would gladly do that again Naru-chan." Giggling slightly, she kissed him gently on the lips. "You're an absolute darling Naru." Resting her head on his chest, Kyuubi listened to the calming heartbeat. There wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be.

Suddenly she felt something land on his butt cheeks. With a slight yelp, Kyuubi shifted her gaze only to find her man smirking smugly at her. She had been played… her cheeks puffed outward very cutely as she pouted. "ecchi…" pinching his nose lightly, Kyuubi planned to even the score.

Her eyes narrowed, promising something very unpleasant. She wrapped one arm around his neck as the other trailed to his groin area. "You've been a very bad boy Naru…" what came next was like a dream. Something feathery soft stroked his telephone pole. Being that it was his wife that was doing this to him, junior immediately stood proud for his mommy. "I was going to wake you up with some oral, but I guess this will do for now…" Kyuu-chan was a very devious individual when she wanted to be.

It wasn't rough at all, slow and soft. This was the work of diligence. Kyuubi wasn't going to cause him one bit of pain. Even in the slightest things she did for him she was always very conscious of his well being. "Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" her moist eyes delved deep into his heart as she kissed him passionately. She didn't question her own behaviour. It just felt natural to kiss and hug everyday.

And of course, what would a faithful husband do? Return her feelings without question. Naruto gently wrapped a supportive arm around her slim waist as he deepened their connection. Talking into her mouth tickled him to laughter. It was actually rather humorous, after several words there would be a small giggle. At first, Kyuubi didn't understand but quickly caught on as she joined in the merriment. "Good morning to you too darling." Giving her butt cheeks a small slap, Naruto pulled away as he locked eyes with his one and only.

The couple didn't need to say anything as both blushed. "I love you honey." She didn't have to wait long to get her awaited answer. The rest of the morning passed in a similar fashion as the couple talked about random stuff that always seemed to bring them back to kissing and groping each other.

**(Half an hour later)**

"What do you want for breakfast dear?" being half dressed and still in bed; Kyuubi had no problem with showing her Naru-chan everything. Covering her body was a simple pink silk blouse with matching rose designed underwear she purposely flaunted her body.

Naruto smirked as he answered. "Would it be okay if I had you gorgeous?" he was becoming more perverted everyday. It was really starting to worry him too. He didn't want to become like the perverted hermit after all. Surprisingly though, she agreed for some reason.

"If that's really what you want for a meal Naru-chan." What little clothing she had on was quickly disposed of again. Spreading her absolute femininity across the room, her smell was delightful. Opening her arms to him, Kyuubi's urge to smother him arose again. "Please come to me quickly…"

With the invitation cast, Naruto huddled in her embrace. "Is this really okay?" hugging her tightly, Naruto caressed her beautiful curves. Kyuubi blushed at the closeness as she stroked his cheek. "I'm yours anytime, anywhere. Now, eat honey." Without further delay Naru hungered for some Kyuu. He tried to control himself but it was so damn hard. Gripping her by the wrist, he lifted her arm. Suckling on her succulent, hairless armpits he held her gently.

Kyuubi licked her lips as she smiled. "That's a little weird don't you think honey?" her arm pits were never places to get much attention. Neither did she ever imagine it could be erotic. Now that she looked at it, it was so freaking unbearable. The sight of her love suckling like a baby simply astounded her.

Taking a break from his fruitful feast, Naruto made sure that Kyuubi was enjoying this. "Just tell me if you want me to stop." With a quick shake of the head, Naruto returned to his previous task. Kyuubi couldn't be happier as she simply marveled at her husband's willingness to please her. She would have to repay him double later…

Positioning him on her thighs, Kyuu-chan stood still. If he hadn't had enough of her pits then by no means did she want to deprive him of his pleasure. Leaning in as close as she could, Kyuubi had a question she wanted to ask as well. "Hmm…honey, would it be okay if I had something too?" she had gotten hungry all of a sudden and you couldn't deny a lady her food. Naruto didn't know what she had planned but nodded in confirmation anyway.

"Thanks honey." Releasing him from her imprisonment, Kyuubi pushed him playfully onto the mattress. With a cute grunt Naruto had gotten the idea. Kyuubi wasted no time and went straight for her lollypop. Slowly arousing little Naru from his slumber, the once limber rod now beamed into the sky. "Glad to see you too little one." She giggled lightheartedly as she gently lowered her entrance. She was going to enjoy this slowly…

Grasping the pole by the stem, Kyuubi felt it enlarge even more. Taking in its scent, she was slightly overwhelmed. Her husband's smell was so addicting. "itadakimasu…" remembering her technique from last night, she aimed to please. Exhaling a hot breath on the meat, she coated it with dripping saliva. She didn't mind being nasty for Naru-chan. She knew he loved it anyway. Bopping her head like a piston, Kyuubi peeked at her love's reaction every so often.

"Kyuu-chan, don't over exert yourself." Naruto knew how tired she must have been right this moment. She didn't really sleep well yesterday thanks to his brilliant surprise. Now he was feeling guilty for hurting her. Still, Kyuu-chan was a one of a kind woman. Not only was she the absolute embodiment of innocence, but she loved him so much that it could almost be described as foolishness.

If he had been any other man, he would have taken advantage of her a long time ago. Suddenly it occurred to him. He was going to try his best to protect her. It was his new mission. She was capable of fending for herself, that he knew, but a little extra caution never hurts.

Naruto was brought back to reality by a new sensation. Little Naru was exploring a foreign territory right now. This was something completely different from before. "Kyuu-chan what are you…" his voice trailed off as he stared at his wife awe struck.

There bending down was Kyuu-chan. She was extremely concentrated. What was surprising was that she wasn't following her usual plan. Instead, she tried something different this time. She attempted her first ever deep throat experience. Several gagging sounds were present as she tried her very best to please him. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize what she was doing and rushed to stop her. Stretching his arm as far as it would go, he was unsuccessful as he fell over again. "Please Kyuu-chan, you don't have to do that. It's completely unnecessary."

That took Kyuubi by surprise as she felt a tiny bit offended. Raising her head, she wiped her mouth very ladylike. "Do you not enjoy this honey?" she wasn't all that experienced with this kind of stuff, but she was willing to do some experimentation for him.

Naruto could only smile weakly when met with the puppy dog stare. He fell for that every time. Accepting the inevitable, he adjusted himself more comfortably as he linked hands with his love. "If you must then, please do it gently Kyuu-chan…" he submitted to her on occasions. It wasn't all that fun, but it worked as a great turn on for her.

Kyuubi smiled softly as she bent down once again. Enveloping the head in her wonderful mouth, she greeted her little one. Sucking out all the excess air in her chamber, she compressed her opening. Her cheeks sagged inwards as it enclosed on the meat. In essence, she had created a vacuum of pure pleasure. Even still, she still maintained her absolute beauty.

The tingling wouldn't stop. It was peaking as Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. "Where did you…" he couldn't finish as he felt it burst. White hot seed spurted into her throat. "Sorry Kyuu-chan." Grasping tighter at her hand, he tried to stop his release. Kyuubi almost threw up, but held it in for Naru's sake. She didn't want her delicious drink to be wasted.

Sounds of swallowing followed immediately after as load upon load of cream was ingested. Kyuubi felt her stomach expand little by little. She was accustomed to eating the exact proportions of the five food groups so she wasn't prepared for the feeling of being absolutely stuffed. But then again, ever since she met her husband her diet plan just went down the drain.

It wasn't that she feared gaining weight or anything. It was just that if she expanded to grotesque sizes she might not be able to have that sexual appeal for Naru anymore. That was something she was not willing to risk.

"I can't do this anymore Naru-chan." Pulling away hastily, any excess coated her body. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine something like this would happen. After all, they were just being extremely affectionate with each other. That was nothing out of the ordinary.

Feeling the pulsing of his rod come to a halt, Naruto was ever quick to clean up the mess. Sitting up right, he retrieved a box of tissue paper on the counter. "Here Kyuu-chan, let me get that for you." Like the responsible individual that he was, Naruto made sure every last drop was wiped from existence. Finishing his job with a caress of a cheek and a peck on the forehead, it was the complete package.

"You know darling, sometimes I feel more like your daughter than your wife." A giggle fest soon erupted as both participants found their own enjoyment in what was said. Waking up like this everyday wouldn't be such a bad idea after all…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Elsewhere)**

Trouble was brewing as a fellow traveler was cornered by hooligans. He had got into a little scuffle when he accidentally bumped into a shady looking man at the tea house he was staying at. Now he was in this predicament. "What do you have to say for yourself buddy?!" these were the mongrels of society.

The man drew his cloak closer to him as he offered quite the snappy come back. In an exaggerated motion, he gave a wave of the hand as he dismissed their threat. "You boys better run along. I really don't want to dirty my hands this early in the morning." Before anyone of them could offer up any response, the man ignited his secret weapon.

It was strange to him at first, how he had abilities to utilize fire without getting burned. What was even more intriguing was that it seemed to obey his will. Whenever he thought about it, it would appear. Never did it scorch anything to less than perfection. The man eventually came to the understanding that it must have been hereditary.

It was still weird though, how and why had he been the one blessed with this gift? What was so special about him? A man that had nothing, lived only to find answers, it seemed a little too lucky.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?!" rallying his gang together in hopes of a combined assault, the leader charged the cloaked figure. Unfazed by their barbarism, the man concentrated his fire into the palm of his hand. He waited until they were in appropriate range.

His battle style was based on one concept. Priority was given to rank. Like with all battle arrangements, if the leader was defeated, the rest of the soldiers will be thrown into chaos. An army was only as strong as the commanders that lead it. _"How fortunate for me that the leader is the first one to charge…"_ planning his defense strategy in the time it took the lowlife to maneuver himself, the man knew exactly how to proceed.

The barbarian swung wildly with absolutely no coordination. This, of course, made dodging a cinch. Biding his time for an opening, the man was in no rush. "Why you little bastard!" rage consumed the ruffian as he gave a mighty horizontal slash. "Hehehe…I got you now." Wood impacted with flesh with a bone crushing crack.

When the sound died down, the result was clear. Injury was inflicted, but what was left neglected was the presence of a very stable side block. Arms expertly intersected at just the right critical points. Hands supporting bent elbows and a masterfully executed stance that put balance on the back leg for maximum efficiency. If formed correctly, such a defense was impenetrable.

"I think it's time for me to take charge, don't you think so?" giving a ghostly smirk that promised a world of hurt, the man immediately handled the big brute. He leaned in toward his muscular body. Jabbing him very harshly in the abdomen, he cut off his wind. With a light hop of the legs, the man ascended to the sky momentarily. Twirling his body with a slow fixed speed, the man spun 360 degrees. Pulsing flames from specific pores in his body he created a magnificent spiral that dissipated shortly after expulsion.

Mind you, this technique was very effective despite its duration. Setting his opponent on fire was only one bonus as he was knocked into the air. Shortly after, the man landed and set himself into a very interesting stance. It was like no other martial art style. Hands clenched firmly at his chest, right leg slightly bent, left leg extended outward, bent also. Added to this was a gradual swaying of the body.

This was a fluid stance that could easily adapt in many situations. Whoever he was, the man was especially well trained. As the saying goes, "true men of skill never show it until absolutely necessary." With the leader now beat to a pulp, the rest of the underlings had no more courage. Dropping their weapons like the cowards they were, not one looked back at their boss while they scrammed for their lives.

Claps and cheers erupted as many people congratulated him on his fine winning. It seemed that these people were a regular headache around here. Constantly breaking and trashing whatever they saw fit. The local people tried to take action but were all too weak to do much. Now, they had no more worries.

Several people gave the man well deserved money for his wonderful performance. Others inquired on the secrets of his training. All in all, it was a very good bargain. In exchange for taking out some local trash he could restock on much needed cash.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With our lovable couple)**

The two lazy bums finally got dressed after hours of "fooling around". Now we join them as they set the table for some "real" breakfast. Kyuubi was now dressed modestly, having a combination of a white T-shirt and loose jeans. Ever since they had sex, both of them had grown immeasurably closer to each other. Factor that with their original intimacy and you have quite the improvement.

According to Kyuu, she felt "mature" now and said that she was "ready to talk about anything." By that she probably meant any marital subject. Things like sex, babies, and that she would have to keep Naru on a shorter leash. Hearing this, Naruto could only smile nervously. He would be in for some heavy clinginess later on.

For their morning meal, they ate cereal. Naruto acted as a guide of sorts to the different kinds of flavours and which he thought Kyuu would prefer. "You know Kyuu-chan, instead of sitting there, you could help me a bit." Retrieving two separate boxes, one labeled fruit loops and the other honey combs, he set them in front of her. "Which one will it be Princess?" he mostly said that as a joke to tease her. He never expected her to reply so seriously.

"Darling please, if you insist on calling me princess then I'll call you my prince. I don't want to feel superior to you in any way." A look of sincerity was present as she expressed her meaning. Kyuubi was very keen to these sorts of things. In no way did she want to appear as a mistress of any kind. Just thinking about those gaudy bitches gave her chills.

Naruto softened at her reply as he caressed her hair. "I was only joking Kyuu. You didn't have to take it so seriously." Sitting down across from her, he felt her legs rubbing against his. Naruto smiled at her and she smiled back. They usually resolved their conflicts very peacefully.

Like with all their belongings, it was shared. Both of them sampled each other's cereal. Kyuu was having fruit loops simply because she enjoyed all the pretty colours. Naruto, being the slightly more serious one in the relationship decided to set an example by having the less flavorful honey combs. "Can I ask you a question honey?" spooning a mouthful of cereal, Kyuu chewed slowly as she covered her mouth with a free hand.

Naruto was in mid bite when he heard her. Quickly swallowing the remnants of the mesh, he responded with a slight choke. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" putting his spoon down to the side, he waited. It was gentlemen to wait while in the midst of conversation.

Kyuubi giggled at her husband's awesomeness. Everything he did was so beautiful. Mimicking him, Kyuubi did the same with her spoon as she picked up where she left off. "It's kind of stupid, but if I asked you to shave me would you do it?" Kyuubi sat straight as she leaned forward a bit. "You see dearest, I feel a little uncomfortable down there." She blushed furiously at her daringness. She wouldn't have asked the question if she felt distant from Naru. That much she knew for certain.

The blonde almost gagged at the request. He knew exactly what she meant. It was such a private area. He was a man for Pete's sake. There was no way that he could do something that ridiculous. Then again, a lot of men would probably castrate themselves for this opportunity. Added to that was the fact that Kyuu was honestly getting him to help. He couldn't turn her down.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto smiled reassuringly at her as he gave a silent nod. A very cute fluster came over him as he lowered his head in embarrassment. "I'll do it tonight Kyuu-chan."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With cloaked guy)**

After disposing of those delinquents, he had made a fair amount of progress. With his wallet now somewhat full and his stomach filled, the man was revitalized. It was never his idea to earn money by offering mercenary services. He disliked fighting and mostly tried to avoid blood shed.

In times like these however, money was hard to come by. So anything that he could do to get some was much desired. It wouldn't be very long now before Konoha would be in sight. Hopefully he could find some clues to his past. Living everyday of your life not knowing why you were in the position you were in was very painful.

Fixing his belongings a bit more appropriately, the man set out again after resting up. _"I've got to stop using those flames if I can help it."_ He didn't want to attract any attention to himself. With the roads now unsafe from bandits, it wasn't a smart idea to be all tough. Giving himself a mental reminder of restraint, the man continued along silently.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naru)**

After breakfast, the couple split the cleanup. Naruto was in charge of cleaning the table while Kyuu graciously offered to take care of the dishes. With perfect teamwork they immediately handled everything. All through their chores never did they complain. In fact, the opposite was true. Several very intense conversations were struck. Some were very funny while others were very sexually inclined.

"Darling, what should be the name of our child?" It was literally out of the blue. Having only been one day since the act, it was still a little too early perhaps. Kyuubi was still extremely excited though and who could blame her?

Giving a light chuckle, Naruto gave her his honest opinion. "Don't you think it's a little too early for that Kyuu-chan? You haven't even been tested for pregnancy." Imagine his surprise when Kyuu-chan told him that demon pregnancies were always 100 percent assured as long as there was sperm and the mother approved of it. "It's not early Naru-chan. Demon fertilization periods last only four months." For once in his life, Naruto almost peed himself.

Studying under the tutorage of his mother, Naruto had come to know some keys facts about pregnancy. Normally a human would have a nine month period of fertilization. This was the length required for a newborn to fully develop. Now that Kyuu-chan told him something completely different from what he had been taught, Naruto was at a lost. He just couldn't rap his head around the truth.

In a mere four months, he would be a father. It was both exciting and terrifying to think about it. They really didn't have that much time to accomplish anything. And they had TONS of things to do. "If that's the case Kyuu-chan. We really need to plan this out." As with everything in life, if you could set a course of action to follow, then the rest will fall naturally in place.

"Then what's the plan Naru-chan." Putting away a few last plates in the pantry, Kyuubi took a seat next to her husband as she listened to his basic idea.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kyuu-chan's parents)**

They usually didn't wake this early in the morning, but today was the exception. Such as the king and Queen of the demon realm, they had to tend to their responsibilities. Being that their special leave of absence was now expired, they had to return to their posts. It wasn't that they wanted to leave after such a short time, but duty overweighed personal desires.

Still, that didn't mean they couldn't visit every weekend. In fact, that was their plan from now on. "Gugu-chan, are you ready to leave yet?" Kyuugu always hated that nickname. He was one of those people that wanted to seem tough. He was however, a softy at heart.

Of course, Kyuumi knew about his personality. That really didn't stop her from teasing him though. She found her own enjoyment in treating him like a kid. "I really don't like that name." he kept his opinion as quiet as possible. Kyuumi was impossible to argue with. Running a hand through his hair, Kyuugu flattened the disoriented structure.

Poking a slender finger at her lips, Kyuumi smiled deviously. "What was that dear?!" keeping her smiling form in check, she made sure not to give him any hints to her mood. When it really came down to it, Kyuugu was still the main force behind their relationship. The only reason she threatened him was because she knew he would take it as a joke.

Kyuugu lowered his head in defeat as he sighed. Fighting with his wife was not an option. She was a very persuasive person. "It's nothing dear." Poking his thumbs together, he was reduced to a pitiable child.

Kyuumi smiled at her husband's adorable outlook as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Soon after, she pulled him by the ear and got him dressed in record time. Sorting through all their belongings, they concluded that they had everything. "Well, that's everything. We can leave after a formal farewell." It was extremely rude in her taste to just write a note to their family. After all, they housed them and showed them hospitality. Plus, they were related now so it was the least that she could do.

**(Ten minutes later)**

Dressed very fashionably, both demon superiors looked simple but stunning. Having their entire luggage assembled, they were fully prepared. Naruto was in the midst of discussion when he noticed them come down. "Good morning. Are you planning on going back so soon?" It still felt a tiny bit weird for him to get so close to them. He had to keep his distance for now.

Giving him a motherly smile in response, Kyuumi assured him of his question. "Do you really have to be so cold towards your mother Uzumaki-chan?" She knew better than anyone why he was so defensive, but he'll eventually come to love them all the same. It would just take some time.

Kyuubi had to, once again, endure her flirtatious mother. She was really getting tired of her constant advances. Plus, she was so good at it that it was hard to tell whether she was serious or not. The thought of her own mother stealing her beloved away terrified her. Coughing sarcastically, Kyuubi alerted everyone of her presence. "Don't you have somewhere you have to be right now?" keeping her cool, she spoke with the utmost manners.

Kyuumi giggled slightly as she offered her own defense. "Kyu-chan, mommy's more experienced than you at these things. You're still a million years too young." The two busty ladies sure had a lot to say today…

Our lovable foxy fumed under her embarrassment. She was just as good if not better than her mother under the sheets. How dare she mock her like that? "Is that so _mommy_? Well, at least I don't have wrinkles." With a triumphant pose, Kyuubi declared her victory. Her mother always felt self conscious about her appearance. Even though she never aged one bit…

"Kyu-chan! You mustn't speak to mother in that way!" while this entire ruckus was going on, Naruto just accepted his fate and silently laid his head down in a faked death. Like the saying always goes, "Once it starts, it can't be stopped..." females were very mysterious creatures sometimes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Elsewhere)**

The man had finally reached the outskirts of Konoha. Never in his entire life did he feel so secure. He was able to see the flourishing city from miles away. It gave a sense of homeliness even though he wasn't quite there yet.

"Just a few more minutes and I'll be there." There was higher motivation for his cause now. Tightening the strap that kept a piece of his clothing together, he tapped his shoes before setting off again.

Throughout his journey, he had seen and learned much. Even if he might have not been able to enjoy the riches of life, he had hoped that everyday was going to be better than the last. He had to, after all, keep his spirits up.

Even though his supplies had been replenished a bit, he really didn't have much that he could do. It was really tough to live as a poor man. Hopefully the village will let him stay around for a bit for his troubles.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Kyuu-chan)**

"Please stop mother. That's really embarrassing." Kyuu-chan was on the verge of winning their little verbal competition when her mother brought out her secret weapon. She had no clue that her mother could remember an incident that happened so long ago. In a desperate attempt to prevent her from spilling the truth, Kyuubi rushed to cover her mouth.

"So anyways Uzumaki-chan, your little Kyu-chan here actually wet the be-"although the sentence was never finished, it didn't exactly take a genius to figure out what she was going to say. It was embarrassing alright. For the princess of the demon realm to wet the bed was perhaps too childish. Naruto took on a furious crimson as he lowered his head in politeness. Kyuubi on the other hand, sunk to the ground quivering in embarrassment. She held in her tears as best as she could trying to sniff it away.

The parents had themselves a hearty laugh at the memory. It was always fun to bring back those priceless moments. "Isn't that funny Uzumaki-chan?" holding her belly, Kyuumi restrained herself from any further outbursts. Kyuubi stared sobbingly at her husband as if she wanted him to support her. If Naruto laughed at her she wouldn't know what to do.

Although it was extremely difficult not to chuckle, Naruto only let out a small giggle. Suppressing it quickly, he coughed it away. The thought was still lingering in his mind. He could only imagine what the atmosphere could've been like. "That's quite the tale. It's funny yes, but I think we should stop enjoying ourselves at the expense of Kyuu-chan." Giving her a hand of support, Naruto smiled softly as he pulled her back into a standing position.

Seeing that their little joke was dissolved, the parents decided to return to business. "Anyways Uzumaki-chan. We'll visit every weekend. Just in case you have any concerns you can contact us using her." Holding out her right hand, Kyuumi channeled a bit of her demonic energy as a very cuddly creature flared into existence. With a clumsy hop and a bump of the head, the creature stood at attention. It was dressed in priestess robes with very small furry paws. It looked like a miniature fox. "Lulu-chan, you will be staying with my son from now on. Understood?" bending down closer, Kyuumi directed the fur ball's attention towards Naru-chan. "You have a very important job here. You're responsible for establishing a connection between Uzumaki-chan and us." A few seconds passed as Lulu processed the information.

Then with a sudden movement, Lulu hopped on Naruto's shoulder. She stood proudly on her hind legs as she gave herself a pat on the chest. "You can leave it to me your highness. I'll make sure to help where ever I can." Her voice was that of a five year old kid. It sounded extremely tender. This, added to her childish outlook and posture, gave her an irresistible allure of cuteness.

Giving a chuckle, Kyummi continued the second part of her instructions. "Introduce yourself to Uzumaki-chan." Lulu immediately hopped around; facing her master, she knelt down and gave him a very traditional sitting bow. "It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope you find me useful in the future." Despite her appearance, she spoke flawlessly. Naruto followed quickly on the pleasantries as he extended his right index finger.

Since Lulu was way too small for a proper hand shake, a finger would suffice. Lulu accepted his proffered finger graciously as she took hold of it with both paws. Naruto wiggled it slowly trying to emulate the effect of the shake. "It's very nice to meet you too Lulu."

The family laughed at the darling scene between the shikigami and Naruto. It wasn't that often that such bonding existed. Kyuubi giggled slightly at their antics. She had always liked cute and cuddly things, even though she never openly admitted it.

Kyuumi also explained what Lulu could do, should she be called upon. "Whenever you need her for anything, just call her name. Lulu is very shy, so she doesn't stick around if she has nothing to do. If you want her to leave you alone, simply tell her to excuse herself." Going through the basics, Kyuumi stopped only when she was content with what she covered.

Despite her small stature, Lulu could handle quite a lot. Not only did she function as a form of communication between the two realms. She also had a photographic memory. Tell her to remind you of your important schedule and she'll be sure to memorize any detail down to the millisecond.

**(After explanation)**

A farewell was always bitter sweet, even temporary ones. As such, it was no surprise that the family took a long time to say goodbye. Getting all the "I'll miss you"s out of the way, the parents parted with a handshake and bear hug from the male and a much more feminine hug from the female. "We just liked to say one last thing Uzumaki-chan. we want you to understand that we're extremely proud of you and that you're the best husband in our hearts." It was a bit too mushy, but Naruto understood where it came from.

Moments afterward, the parents stepped through the door and closed it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With cloaked guy)**

"Oh my…I'm in heaven…" it was uncharacteristic of him to be so vocal about how he felt, but this was the one exception. He had FINALLY reached his destination. It took him several days of travel but it was all worth it.

Standing at the check in never felt any better. Soon, he would be able to rest in a quality room. Eat some good food, have a good job. Everything he ever dreamed of. Of course he still had to find some answers, but that could wait for now.

"Can I see your passport?" the shinobi on duty had strict orders to check for any illegal trespassers. You could never be too sure of who might want to pull a fast one. He waited a few seconds for something to be handed to him but nothing happened. "Sir, if you want to get in-y" he was caught off guard by a grunt.

"Argh…" he didn't know he had to have identity to enter. He didn't even know his own name let alone a bunch of other crucial information. His one hope had failed him. He was never going to have the good life now… "Excuse me; do you have to have a passport? Don't you have some other way of gaining entrance?" He was at a loss for what to do.

The guard scanned his pleading face as if testing him for any falsehood. "You could go to the Hokage for a temporary travel pass. I really can't help you any further than that. I'm sorry." It was at least a start right?

The man breathed a sigh of relief as he remained upbeat. He had to believe, he had to have hope that this would work. Giving thanks to the guard, the man asked for directions to this "Hokage" person as he headed on his way.

The village was much more impressive than he'd had first imagined. A sense of order was everywhere. Not at all like the suburban towns that he had travelled to before. On top of that the city bustling with life. No matter where he looked there were people about. They had no fear of being attacked. These citizens had unrestrained freedom.

The more he advanced into the city the more the man enjoyed the atmosphere. The villagers were friendly and generous. This was what he had expected to see from all those wondrous rumors. It gave him a sense of accomplishment knowing that he had finally been rewarded for coming this far.

**(Hokage Office)**

"Well, that's about all we came to tell you Tsuna-chan. We'll visit every weekend and if it's not too much of a request-"Tsunade interjected with an affirmation to whatever Kyuumi was about to suggest. She smiled as she continued. "We would like Uzumaki-chan to visit us at least two days a week." She didn't want to impose anything, but having him familiarized with the demon world-his second home-was essential for the family to develop better relations.

Kyuumi, being the one asking the request, stood very timidly waiting for an answer. She had to be polite since it was not only the right thing to do, but because she felt it necessary as a form of mutual respect.

Tsunade released a slight giggle as she gave them much needed reassurance. Kyuumi was so much like her daughter. They practically had the same expression and standing posture. It was remarkable how they matched each other without even having to try. "Since I already agreed I can't possibly go back on my decision now can I?" In actuality, Tsunade also fancied this proposition. It wasn't going to interfere with Naruto's schedule and getting to know his family was only right.

With the deal now closed. The three adults shared a drink in commemoration of the completion of their family. This was a new beginning for both parties. "Feel free to pay us a visit too Tsuna-chan. We would love to have your company." Generating a warp, Kyuugu and Kyuumi bided a temporary farewell as they disappeared upon stepping through.

Moments after their departure, Tsunade sighed joyfully. She had been in a great mood lately. Probably because of all the positive news that had been happening. Even working extraneously didn't seem all that bad anymore. She plopped back down on her comfortable swivel chair as she stored the sake away for later.

There came a knock at the door. Just when her morning was off to a good start…Tsunade composed herself as she prepared to receive her visitor. "Come in" Her voice was very professional now. To her, business was business and personal life was saved for behind the scene.

There was a pause as no one came in. She called again hoping it wasn't one of those stupid pranks that the Konohamaru squad frequently pestered her with. They were young adults now for Pete's sake. Very rigidly the door creaked open as a young man stepped forward. "Forgive me if I'm intruding anything, but might you be the Hokage?" His voice was masculine but not to the point of being too deep.

A look of total surprise came over Tsunade's face for the first few seconds. She had been tempted to call him Naruto for a moment. On further examination however, she thought against it. Sure this man had unmistakable similarities, a bit too similar even, but he had his share of differences too. It would be really awkward had she jumped the gun. There was also something _else_ that struck her by surprise… something that she couldn't quite place.

"Yes I'm the Hokage, who might you be?" she had extensive records on everyone living in Konoha and she was sure she had never seen him before. The man came forward quickly as he stated his position. "I was hoping on taking refuge in this village. You see Hokage-sama; I have no recollection of my past. All I have with me is the stuff I can carry. I'm prepared to work for a living as I've heard that the current economy of this village is very stable. If you would allow me to I would like to start fresh." Giving her a standing bow, the man shook subconsciously, it was a gamble for him. He had no guarantee that he would be accepted. His supplies weren't going to last him forever and if lady fate didn't side with him today then he'd be toast.

Tsunade sorted the information she'd been given. The story seemed a little too unrealistic. Konoha did have a history of being overly generous with refugees. Particular during the war and that was what caused unnecessary infiltration. There has always existed a personal risk in harboring the homeless. It wasn't that she didn't want to offer assistance, but rather the willingness to take that risk. Who's to say that he isn't some sort of spy? Even in these times of peace, the unexpected could happen at any time.

Still, her conscious outweighed reason as she examined his tattered clothing. Even if he costumed himself to look the part, his expression had betrayed him. Anyone who wasn't truly seeking support wouldn't have his look of utter _desperation_. It was impossible to fake such a sincere feeling.

With her choice clear, Tsunade was willing to help his state. "You seem very genuine. I can set you up with a temporary establishment and travel permit until I find a suitable place of relocation and can grant you citizenship." Pulling out her desk drawer, Tsunade retrieved some documents. "If you would please fill out this form?" the man hastily took the piece of paper as he shook her hand a bit too furiously. He had been accepted; no longer would he have to scrounge for table scraps. Now he could get a job and start anew. It was truly a Godsend.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naru)**

After laying the ground works of how they were going to deal with the arrival of their little wonder, Naruto assured Kyuu-chan that nothing was going to go wrong. They lacked experience in these parental matters, but if they handled the basics right then it shouldn't be too difficult.

Their plan consisted of gradual gathering. Eventually they would have to invest quite a hefty amount on new baby supplies, but for now they would check out the market. Things like newborn clothing and such would be a must anyway. After their discussion Kyuubi felt much more at ease. Her husband had that sort of effect on her. He never rushed anything. He was always reserved and investigated before taking action.

**(Half an hour later)**

She wanted her husband to stay near her, but knew that was impossible. He had to go to work now. Maybe the reason behind her clinginess was the terrifying prospect of becoming a mother. Kyuubi certainly wanted to give Naruto his personal space, but for some reason she felt vulnerable.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" Her husband had to leave for work. That meant she would have to stay by herself. It wasn't that she minded doing household chores; it was that she wanted to go with him. Being away from him for too long made her uncomfortable, there was never enough time in a day to express what she wanted to. Holding onto him tightly from behind, she had grown accustomed to pressing her breasts into his back. Laying her head on his shoulders, Kyuubi made sure to give him something to remember her by.

Naruto was a perfectionist. He was meticulous about the little things. Although he never put any pressure on Kyuu-chan to specifically please in certain ways, he did try to guide her in the appropriate directions. Of course, if she had her objections there would always be room for some modification. That was what Kyuu-chan adored about him. He was forgiving and that inspired her to do more for him.

Slowly and sensually Kyuubi's arms crawled to encircle his neck. Standing carefully on her tiptoes, her tail swayed serenely behind her. This was one of those mutually enjoyable experiences that the two had often. Delicately kissing her husband on both cheeks, Kyuubi prolonged the exposure. "Take care of yourself dearest." Several moments passed as she finally released for air.

She would've prettied herself a bit more for the parting, but her husband enjoyed her simple beauty. Kyuubi didn't really understand what that meant. Maybe Naru-chan didn't like excess makeup. "And when will you be back honey?" she always had to make sure when he was back. That way, she could cook dinner at just the right time. After all, it would be senseless to eat cold food. Kyuubi held on to his waist as she didn't want to let go just yet. If she could delay his departure then she would.

Naruto smiled as he twisted around in her grip. "You're such a worrywart Kyuu-chan. If I was in your position I would enjoy myself a bit more." He was capable of taking care of himself. "Besides, we have Lulu to take care of you when I'm gone." As if on cue, Lulu hopped out of nowhere as she landed on Kyuubi's head. "You can count on me to take care of Kyuubi-hime master." Pumping her small arms into the air, Lulu appeared very confident. Naruto giggled at the cute display as he offered his support. "I'm sure you can Lulu." Roughing up Kyuu-chan's hair, Naruto treated her like a little girl. "Now then, take care of yourself cutie." Slipping through her clutch, Naruto grabbed his lunch box, rested it comfortably in his work bag and walked confidently out the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Tsunade)**

She took the residence form and examined it. _"Birthplace: unknown, Age: unknown, Birth name: unknown."_ This was not what she had expected. When he said he had no recollection of his past, he really wasn't kidding. She quickly scanned the rest of the page and with the exception of a few categories; the same haunting emptiness was present. There was no further point in looking this over for any suspicion. Even the best fakers had to write more down. If he really was trying to pull a fast one on her, he was taking a stupid approach.

"I guess you aren't kidding then?" setting the form down on the table, Tsunade rubbed her temples. She was thinking about this way too much. While her superego wanted to pursue her intricate investigation, her id argued heavily against it. "Well, I guess you have to start somewhere." Giving him a lighthearted smile, she stamped the official seal of approval.

Handing it back to her visitor, she instructed him further. "Come back here this afternoon. I'll have a place arranged for you then. As for right now, I'll lend you some money to get you started. You can pay it back anytime." Konoha had a special vault dedicated to the support of underprivileged individuals.

The man was broken; he couldn't believe that he was given a chance to start over. Holding the piece of paper tight against his breast, he thanked her incessantly. This was nothing short of a miracle. "I'll never forget your kindness, even if it costs me my life, I'll repay you!" giving her a very formal bow with arms tucked tightly at his sides. The man showed his gratefulness.

Tsunade blushed slightly as she reassured him. "It's okay, take your time and welcome to Konoha." The rest of their conversation was mostly lighthearted. Consisting of topics of where he had been until now and such. Tsunade had a dual purpose with talking to him, the obvious one being an excuse to skip work, but also because she was genuinely fascinated with this mysterious man. Sure she travelled, but that was in her youth. Being able to hear something happening right now was refreshing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Sasuke)**

The raven haired genius was currently in a tight fix. His wife refused to associate herself with him. They got into a _tiny_ argument about the way she looked and BOOM. The Uchiha sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Get a grip Sasuke. You can make things right. You have to make things right." It was always him and his big mouth. If only he had kept shut.

Mickey was beautiful and beautiful woman always came with a price. Be it pickiness, an excessive concentration on maintaining their attractiveness, or the more dangerous possibility of committing adultery, they always had their problems. Thankfully for Sasuke, Mickey wasn't the last type.

"I wonder what I said that made her so angry." Sasuke was accustomed to people making him out to be perfect. Naturally he never learnt to respect others. He often demanded compensation from his wife for something she was not responsible for. Maybe that was the problem. Sasuke tried really hard to recall the messy event. It went something like this:

_It was Friday night and Friday nights were sacred at the Uchiha compound. It was their time of sexual bonding. Even for a couple that made sex a priority, Friday was over the top. Various events led to them to furious animal sex at night. That's when Sasuke made a big mistake. While in the comforting atmosphere of their living room, Sasuke commented on Mickey's expanding waist. Despite his "best" efforts to give her the bad news delicately, the raven haired Uchiha was ever so blunt. "You're getting chubby"-_ at this thought, Sasuke paused. That was what he said. It was true. So why was she so mad?

_Silence pursued soon after as the room fell into an uncomfortable state of awkwardness. Now normally, Mickey wouldn't have thought much about the comment. She had always been attractive. A little weight never changed anything anyway. This time however, she was pissed. Here she was fathering yet __**another**__ child and her arrogant husband had the nerve to insult her with something he inflicted on her. So naturally, as with any hormonal female, she slapped him super hard and ran off. _

With a loud grunt Sasuke pulled at his hair like a madman. "Argh! This is totally useless." He wanted to admit his fault but was too proud to do so. _"But what if she never talks to me again?"_ no matter which way he took, he was going to lose for sure. He was left to sulk again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Somewhere else across Konoha)**

Mickey was wondering around aimlessly as she thought vigorously. She was in regret over the conflict she had caused. All this commotion about their separation wasn't doing anything at calming her down. Why was she acting so childish? Usually she was the logical one in the relationship. Now she wasn't so sure. Was she not beautiful enough for him? She had always tried to be- "snap out of it girl." She had to think positive. This was just one of those emo breakouts. This will pass.

She was resolved to camp away from home until her man apologized to her. He had to learn respect. It wasn't just about her anymore. If Sasuke didn't change then what would become of him if he screwed his social connections? With his attitude no one was going to help him. "Yes, that's what I have to do. This is for your own good." With her mind made up, Mickey planned to rent an apartment for the time being.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naruto)**

The sudden transition from the comforts of home to the rigid office desk was weird. When our blonde hero wasn't completing missions he had paperwork. Sitting quietly, Naruto had total concentration. It was his duty and personal goal to give his best at everything he did.

Reading over the scheduled maintenance reports of the village, Naruto made sure to check very detail. Letting even one slip could be disastrous. When he finished one document, Naruto went on to the next. Gradually, the pile on his desk decreased in size. Sanitation, order forms, mortality, birth records. All of these were under his jurisdiction.

Naruto rarely took breaks during his working hours. He disliked the idea of slacking off. He had that weird drive that propelled him to further heights. Incidentally, he never failed to disappoint anyone that placed their trust in him. It was for that very reason that he earned respect and a reputation.

His popularity didn't stop there either. Men and women alike wanted to associate themselves with him. He was very calm and genuine, very realistic when need be, but could also surprise anyone with the best motivational speech. He could be high class when the demand arose, but at the same time he could act like a country bumpkin. Naruto was a much diversified individual.

For all his complaining of the harsh education he had received under Tsunade-sama, Naruto couldn't be more thankful. Without her support he'd still be eating expired food. Just thinking about the yellowish milk he drank all those years ago made him pale. He would never do such a foolish thing again.

This was what differentiated Naru-chan from the rest. He was thankful for what he had. Never would he ask for anything that was outrageous. Naruto's most aspiring quality was that he was real. He was approachable and friendly. Unlike some of the other well off people who only had their wealth from generations of savings.

In all honesty, Naruto didn't really like people who acquired their wealth through inheritance. He accepted them for who they were simply because he was kind hearted. Even though others looked on with mild annoyance, they could never do anything to stop the residential aristocrats. Snobby rich people were extremely hard to handle. For the simple fact that they had money, they could do anything as long it never provoked suspicions of the law. It was despicable.

This, of course, was not to say that there weren't other well off people. Sasuke was also very accomplished. Although, he never personally handled any business plans, his intuition had led him to many successes. He ran his own business with the help of many secretaries. As to what exactly his company did, Naruto wasn't so sure.

Rubbing his strained eyes, Naruto relaxed back into his chair. For a guy who missed two weeks of work, his progress today was very impressive. Managing to complete half of the work that he missed, Naruto was even more determined to finish all of it. Procrastination wasn't favored in his books, but he had little choice. Stretching his stiff back, Naruto checked his schedule with a side glance. "Everything seems to be in order…" that was until he noticed something peculiar. Scrolling closer to his calendar, Naruto checked it again.

Under the current date there was a note scribbled hurriedly. _"Meet me under the cherry blossom behind your office."_ At this, Naruto stumbled. One of the many skills that he had learned was how to identify someone by their writing. He studied it carefully, but could not arrive at an answer. Whoever wrote this was either in an extreme hurry or was new.

Eyeing his wall clock, Naruto made the time to be twelve thirty. At this he smirked. When he set out to work the hardest he could, he really wasn't kidding. "I guess I can afford a little break." He had been fascinated at who wrote the note. Could it be some secret admirer? Or was it some threat? Either way, he had to find out more about it. "But first, I have to inform Tsunade-sama." With his course of action planned clearly, Naruto grabbed the stack of completed paperwork and headed for the Hokage's office.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Hokage's Office)**

Her guest left soon after finishing the story of his travels. From what he described, the countryside had been remodeled since the last time she had traversed it. New establishments were built and out favorites were either torn down or relocated.

It saddened her greatly to know that one of her secret, and favored, gambling places had been caught and dismantled for illegal activities. Maybe that was why she lost so much there. Tsunade's train of thought was broken with a string of knocks. Composing herself more appropriately, Tsunade welcomed her visitor. "Come in" with a turn of the knob, Naruto stepped through the door. "Naruto-kun, you know you could've stayed home a bit more. You still need some rest." It wasn't like she needed everyone available twenty four seven.

Bowing modestly, Naruto made sure to be polite. "It's really not necessary to worry about me Tsunade-sama. I can work just fine." Naruto kept his business and personal lives separate as much as possible. It just wasn't fair if he took his frustrations out on his family. That was the lowest thing he could stoop to. "By the way Tsunade-sama, I have completed these documents. I hope you find them satisfactory." Walking over very professionally, Naruto handed the stack over.

Tsunade scanned the files briefly before letting lose a trail of giggles. "I can see that you went out of your way again to do an excellent job. Every important detail was outlined and examined. It was completely optional, but knowing that her son cared this much gave her a proud feeling. "Oh and by the way, did Kyuubi's parents inform you-"before she could continue she was cut off. Under normal circumstances, this would've gotten on her nerves, but since this was family business, she understood exactly why he was so eager.

"Thank you for reminding me, and yes, they did inform us that they'd be leaving." Backing away slightly, Naruto stood at attention. Hands tucked at his sides, back straight, shoulders stretched back, and an expression of confidence that completed the look. He was the perfect example of a trained individual.

Tsunade leaned forward and rested her chin on the back of her hand. "Did they, by any chance, tell you of your new responsibilities?" it wasn't her intent to be ambiguous. It was just how she learned to talk during a delegation.

A puzzled look soon crossed Naruto's face as he inquired further into the issue. "Should they have?" moving forward, he took the chair nearest him as he focused on his mother. "I guess I'll fill you in Naruto-kun. You're mother-in-law wants you to familiarize yourself with the demon realm. They graciously asked me for permission to allow you to visit them two days a week." Seeing that Naruto had an objection, Tsunade quickly reassured him with further explanation. "You don't have to worry about messing up your schedule. I'll give you the supplies you need to keep up. Just bring them with you on your visit." Tsunade was a very insightful person. She prepared every possible solution to address the problem.

Naruto smiled sincerely as he nodded in affirmation. "You always know best mother. It looks like you thought of everything." To say that he was impressed was an understatement. Nothing ever escapes her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Under the tree)**

Shielded by the expansive shade of the clustered leaves, sat a female with hot red eyes. Kurenai had slipped passed Naruto's office this morning and hastily wrote the request. She, in all honesty, didn't even know if the object of her affection would show. It was no secret that Naruto was a busy person. Even when he had time to spare on the job, he was probably doing some prep work or something. She, on the other hand, never bothered with extra. It wasn't in her pay to do anything more then what was on her desk every morning.

This was not to say that she was, by any degree, a slacker. Kurenai just never tried anymore than she had to. With men swooning over her all the time she had grown accustomed to superiority. She sighed as she eyed her wristwatch. Registering the time, Kurenai was losing hope. Naruto was probably too busy for her right now.

Her original plan involved a romantic lunch together under this very tree. The scenery was beautiful and it was close to their work place. Now, she wasn't so sure. The most vital component to her plan was her blonde. If he didn't show then the rest was worth nothing. Kurenai decided to give it a little more time.

**(After a little while)**

Just as she was about to leave, Naruto came rushing up to her. He steadied himself as he resumed normal breathing. "Sorry to keep you waiting Kurenai-senpai. Tsunade-sama told me that you were the one that left the note." Straightening his posture, Naruto tried to carry on a professional conversation. He assumed that it involved some business matter.

What he didn't inform her of was what Tsunade said afterward. She warned him that betraying Kyuu-chan was unacceptable. Should he fool around behind her back and Tsunade was to find out, he would be thoroughly punished.

Naruto understood very clearly the importance of remaining faithful. He had no intention to betray Kyuu-chan. She was arguably _the_ most important person in his life. She was his crown jewel. She was his life. With that in mind, Naruto would always keep himself at a distance from other females.

Kurenai blushed slightly, but hid it immediately. "I'm just glad you showed. By the way, have you had your lunch." Anxiety consumed her as she hoped for her answer. Naruto was surprised by her question. Was it right for coworkers that had _no_ relation other then _friends_ to eat together? Wouldn't it be unorthodox? Scratching his head nervously, Naruto accepted with second thoughts.

**(After getting respective lunches)**

They sat a reasonable distance away from each other. Conversation was started, but each time it ended up being awkward. Naruto focused on the "loving wife lunch" that Kyuubi prepared for him. Vivid colors of several reds, yellows, greens, and an assortment of other delicacies decorated the meal. _"Kyuu-chan certainly went all out again…"_ Naruto made a mental note to thank her when he got home.

"Say Naruto, are you planning on staying a bachelor?" well, that was certainly unexpected. Quickly clearing his throat, Naruto answered unsure. "What do you mean senpai?" it wasn't everyday that such a random question was posed.

Kurenai swallowed elegantly before speaking again. "Well, it's just that before Tsunade-sama would keep me posted on how you were doing. Now, she seems to have forgotten about the deal all together." There was a certain pain in her voice that went unnoticed.

Naruto almost choked in mid swallow. _"This must be some kind of joke. It's like she's stalking me or something"_ that was his opinion, what came out of his mouth was much more refined. "I'm sure she's just tired." That was the only way he could think of to respond to her question.

There was a momentary pause as no one said a word. "I suppose you're right. I must be over reacting." If only Naruto could see her suffering. None of her hints were working. Naruto was simply oblivious to her feelings. But it was still too soon to confess. She needed to know more about him before that.

The rest of their "romantic" lunch was passed without much flare. All in all, it was a total disaster. Soon after, they parted ways once again. Kurenai's plan failed miserably. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong. Usually, she would only have to wave a finger for guys to come _running_. So why wasn't it working on Naruto. He was no different from the rest. So why was she so helpless?

For the rest of the afternoon nothing much happened except the usual work, work, and more work. When it came time to finally call it a day, Naruto packed swiftly as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulders. Speed walking past the front lobby, he called out several goodnights before he exited.

On his way home, Naruto planned something very special. The usual bouquet of roses and chocolates were so over done nowadays. He had something that would rock Kyuu-chan's world. Picking up something fashionable and cheap at a nearby jewelry shop, it was a crystal bracelet with several red and white gem stones fitted for maximum beauty and comfort. It wasn't the flashiest on the market, but the thought was what mattered.

Satisfied with his pick, Naruto asked for it to be packaged as he paid and thanked the salesperson. Moments later he continued onward.

**(With man)**

Having found the indicated apartment hours ago, the man settled into his room as he organized everything. Now he was out for sustenance. There was no way he'd be able to eat instant foods again. With the loan that he had gotten from the Hokage, he was going to indulge himself on a wider budget tonight.

At this very same time, another blonde was headed for his way. With but a brief glance and respective smile, the two passed each other without further contact. At the time the man didn't think much of their "chance" encounter. Soon, he would realize how wrong he was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At the Uzumaki household)**

Glancing at the time every so often, Kyuubi waited somewhat impatiently. Her husband would usually be home by now. It wasn't that she distrusted him or anything of that sort. They were already miles ahead of the initial "getting used to" period in their relationship. It was only the concern about the food. If her Naru-chan didn't arrive soon, they would get cold.

In an attempt to divert her focus, our red haired goddess took a very relaxed approach. Calling for Lulu, the little fluff ball immediately appeared on her shoulder. "Yes Kyuubi-hime?" Lulu asked naturally assuming that it was some sort of errand. Kyuubi petted her and scratched her chin. "Mind if you sit with me for a little while?" she didn't really feel comfortable with the formal exchange. Despite being a princess, she had no desire to rule. To Kyuu-chan, living a free life with her one and only meant much more to her than power or wealth.

With much perkiness, Lulu accepted. "Sure thing Kyuubi-hime." And so, together they made their way to the living room. Settling comfortably on the couch, Kyuubi picked up a magazine. She surveyed the front cover with much distaste. "It's so typical of these kinds of magazines. I mean, who in their right mind would go after a slut like this?" It wasn't particularly a question, more like a self assessment. When Lulu innocently agreed with her, Kyuubi laughed as she petted her head again.

Flipping through the pages of junk, Kyuubi couldn't help but let her mind wonder again. The luscious events of the night previous returned with a vengeance. A red hot blush attacked her healthy cheeks. She just couldn't stop grinning. All that waiting sure paid off and now, Naru-chan was so much closer to her and she him. It was just perfect.

More flipping took place as both Kyuu-chan and Lulu-chan made some nasty social commentary on "today's hottest fashions." Coming to the conclusion rather quickly that the skimpy skirts and revealing tops made even the most respectable women look like whores. _"I guess teens like this kind of stuff."_ Without sparing another glance, Kyuu-chan placed it back in its original spot.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naru-chan)**

"Crap, I'm late! Hope Kyuu-chan isn't displeased." Due to his earlier detour, Naruto was running slightly behind schedule. He didn't stay out too late. First, it wasn't polite and second…well, with the hottest female in existence waiting for you at home with open arms, who could resist the temptation?" Picking up a moderate speed, Naruto headed for home base.

**(Five minutes later)**

Ding Dong.

Pressing delicately against the door bell, the blonde stood at attention. He wasn't too eager to see what Kyuu-chan would be like. She wasn't the grudge type, that Naruto was for certain, but then again, this was the first time that he was late. A few suspenseful seconds later, Kyuu-chan opened the door. "Welcome home dear!" That was a good sign. Inviting him in with the utmost warmth, Kyuubi enveloped her husband in a loving embrace. "How was your day honey?" relieving him of his work bag, she placed it to the side.

She had missed him greatly throughout the day. Kyuubi would have to catch up. Letting her bestial desire take hold of her better judgment, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him in for a hot and passionate kiss. Together, they lingered in that state, momentarily frozen. Gradually, Kyuu-chan gathered her courage as she intertwined her right leg around his. Using her feminine powers of seduction, she stroked his inner thighs. For a moment, it seriously looked as if the two would fuck right there on the ground.

Caressing her cheek softly, Naruto pulled away. "We can do that tonight." As a certified doctor, Naruto knew the importance of a healthy sex life. In fact, research had long since proven that regular sex improved heart conditions and lessened the chance of getting fatal diseases. Who knew fucking could be so healthy?

Kyuu-chan, of course, wanted to be pampered. She pouted super cutely as she stuck out her tongue. "You cheapo." For whatever reason after, they both let loose a shrill of giggles. Sharing yet another kiss before Kyuubi led her husband to his meal. "I hope you enjoy my cooking Naru-chan. I tried my best to please you." She hadn't needed to say the last part. Naruto knew that without having to be told.

During dinner, conversation struck easily. Many laughs were had and new information was passed on. "Did you know that this dish was inspired by something Kyuumi cooked for me?" Kyuubi had begun to say before being politely interjected. Petting her head, Naruto smiled as he suddenly took on a serious expression. "Kyuu-chan, mind if I ask you why you refer to your mother by her name instead of her maternal title?" it had always sort of bugged him. Naruto knew that some friction existed between Kyuu-chan and her parents, but even so. She should still be respectful toward them.

Kyuubi pretended not to hear the question as she asked for a repeat. "Kyuu-chan…I'm sure you heard me the first time." Giving her the sulking expression, Naruto urged her to tell him. Kyuu-chan couldn't deny him anything… with a sigh; she told him the absolute truth. "I really don't get along with them Naru-chan. Even though they support our marriage now, I was fully prepared to be with you even if they didn't. I guess, I can't explain it too clearly. My parents left me to fend for myself at a very young age. Just because they were king and queen didn't mean they could do that." The bitterness in her voice had become painfully obvious toward the end of her response.

Seeing that she didn't feel comfortable with talking about it any further, Naruto dropped the subject entirely. He didn't want to push it. "You're really strong Kyuu-chan. I wish I was more like you." Asking for her hand, Kyuubi gave it to him without thought as he rubbed against it affectionately.

They shared a mutual silence of understanding. Perhaps being rich and powerful had its flaws as well. Kyuubi must've felt pretty bad for her to speak of her parents in such a fashion. She had more in common with him than he had originally thought. "Kyuu-chan, I think you should still try and make up with your parents. It's only right." He didn't really want to force her or anything. It was merely a suggestion of good will.

Kyuu-chan squeezed Naru's hand with soft strength as she smiled weakly. "Hmm…I'll try for you Naru-chan." She adjusted her position as she leaned forward. A seemingly innocent move turned into quite the surprise as her lower half defied all logic. Snaking her way underneath the protection of the table cloth, her legs found and attacked their target with ferocity. In a second, Naruto's legs were ensnared in her trap.

Naruto soon followed with an investigation of what was happening. It was, however, too late. They were already in too far to stop. With skin to skin intimacy at an all time maximum, Kyuu-chan usurped superiority as she dominated him. "Kyuu-chan, we're eating right now…" Naruto didn't strictly follow this rule, but wasn't it considered improper to fool around when eating?

Kyuu-chan took on a sultry look as she ate a mouthful of rice. She didn't need to say anything right now. Her man knew what she wanted. While all this was going on, Lulu simply remained oblivious to their actions as she enjoyed her toy sized portions of food in toy sized ceramics. "Oh that reminds me; Tsunade-sama informed me that your parents wanted me to familiarize myself with their world. I'll likely have to go and be gone for two days a week, so I was…" before he could even remotely suggest anything, Kyuu-chan objected with a soft moan.

Making sure she had swallowed the remnants of her food before talking, Kyuu-chan was very refined. "I'll have to go with you." Eyeing her husband's reaction told her that he didn't quite understand. "I want to go with you. You'll need someone to be your guide anyways." Kyuubi made a promise to protect her little one and she was going to keep it.

After a moment of silence, Naruto burst into laughter. She had jumped the gun with an assumption. Luckily for her, it was exactly what he was going to ask her. Suppressing his urge to laugh at her dumbfounded state, Naruto explained. "You and I must be made for each other. I was going to ask you the exact same thing." Pinching at her nose in admiration, Naruto was fascinated by her.

Releasing a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding, Kyuubi sighed in relief. "I'm glad Naru-chan." Spooning a bit of food, she fed it to Naru-chan as a way to thank him. With the heavy hearted news out of the way, both settled into normal conversation again. Once again, the atmosphere lightened and everything proceeded smoothly.

Near the end of their meal, Naruto sprung his gift. It would always cause a hotter response to wait until Kyuu-chan was least expecting it. "I have something for you Kyuu-chan. I hope you like it." Retrieving the decorative casing from his pocket, Naruto revealed the elegant, but simple bracelet. As expected, Kyuubi's mouth drooped open. She was simply shocked. "You shouldn't have honey. I don't need these things."

Always the considerate one, Kyuubi worried about excessive spending. Like any normal wife, she loved getting presents from her husband. For the simple reason that it made her feel special in his heart. Then again, he really didn't need to spend that much on her. She could survive with even minimal jewelry. Her marriage ring was enough for her.

"I know you don't Kyuu-chan, but I want you to accept it. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. It's completely up to" Naruto stopped in mid sentence as he watched Kyuubi fit the bracelet around her wrist. There was no need to ask her again. She had already decided.

"I'll treasure whatever you give me Naru-chan…" Tears welled up around the brim of her beautiful eyes. She would remember everything he did for her. Always…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Man)**

Basked by the glow of approaching dusk, the man sat in a homely restaurant as he patiently awaited his order. He had searched for some worthwhile food places and came across a bustling ramen place. Had his circumstances been different, he would've checked it out. Though, after several horrible experiences with noodle establishments, namely their less than desirable customer service, he advised himself against it.

Instead, he paid a visit to a bar and grill. He was particularly attracted by the outward design. Bright luminescence advertised their specials and deals and what awaited him inside was even better. Upon entering, he was immediately met with a long dark hallway lit with corridor light bulbs of different colours. With its large dining space and instant waiter/ waitress service, you couldn't very much ask for anything else.

Once he adjusted to the sudden darkness of the establishment, he was ever quick to order. Scanning over the choice meals, he picked a standard dish comprising of mash potato on the side with some vegetables and a piece of medium rare stake. It was nothing too special, but did its job of satisfying his craving for high class dining. Sipping some complimentary flavoured water, he was at home here. No longer would he have to worry about not having enough money. Once he got a job, he would be on his way to a better future.

About a half an hour later, the man finally exited the restaurant fully recharged. A good meal always lightened his spirit. Just being able to sit down and enjoy himself for once made his efforts worthwhile. On the return to his apartment, he half skipped out of excitement. The prospect of a wonderful future was too alluring for him to not think about.

**(At his apartment)**

After retrieving his door keycard from the safe at the check in, the man hurried up to his room. He wanted to be well rested for tomorrow. If he really was going to find a job then making a great first impression on his boss was mandatory. Taking the elevator up to his floor, he located his room number. Just as he was about to insert the cardkey, someone called out to him. "When did you restyle your hair and why are you here Naruto-kun?" By a mere coincidence, Mickey also lodged at that very same hotel. She wasn't about to let Sasuke get the better of her.

Noticing that the remark was directed towards him, the man turned around to meet his caller. "I'm sorry, but you must've mistaken me for someone else." He surveyed the girl's expression as she looked him up and down strangely. Was there something wrong with the way he dressed? Sure, he had tattered clothing, but that wasn't any reason to look down upon him.

Mickey, after better observation, noticed that, indeed, he was not the person she pegged him for. She, of course, was quick to apologize. "I'm really terribly sorry. I thought you were someone else." Giving a bow of apology, Mickey stared awkwardly at him once again. Under normal circumstances, she would've excused herself quite fast. Today, however, she acted out of line. "Hmmm…well, if you don't have any plans, could you keep me company for a little while?"

The man scratched his head as he weighed his possibilities. It was seven thirty when he first went out to eat. Even factoring in the travel time and the time taken to eat itself, it couldn't have been more than eight or so. He still had some time to spare. "You sure you're not a mugger?" he didn't know why he asked such a stupid question. If she had been a thug, she would've already attacked. Also, her body contradicted his theory. With those slim arms she couldn't do much more than annoy someone.

Mickey laughed at his dry humor. "You're a comedian." After settling herself, she called out once more. "So, are you coming?" with a shrug, the man followed her at a distance. You could never be too sure. Trailing her all the way across to the other end of the hallway, they arrived at room 217. "This is it. I hope you don't find it small." Despite knowing that every room in a hotel was built to exactly the same increments, she tried to lighten the mood a bit.

Following her from behind, the man had his doubts. Why would an attractive female want to converse with him of all people. She obviously misinterpreted his identity, but even so she still invited him. Unless she was purposely trying to seduce him, such a girl wouldn't even spare another glance at a guy like him. Was she playing with him?

"Please come in." With a polite hand gesture, Mickey invited him into her temporary home. They got settled around the coffee table as small talk was initiated. The topics mostly covered who he was, where he came from, and his business in Konoha. With the exception of what his business here was, all the others were answered with "I'm not sure" or "pass please." Mickey soon realized that, whoever this person was, he was either antisocial or had a case of bad memory. "Well, you want to ask me anything? Oh, by the way, I'm Mickey Uchiha." Remembering that she still hasn't introduced herself formally, Mickey extended her hand in waiting.

The man smiled softly as he shook her hand with gentleman posture. "It's very nice to meet you Mickey. You're an Uchiha? I thought that clan died out years ago." Rumors weren't all that reliable, but that was his only source of information for a long time. He didn't know much about the Uchiha's history. All he really understood was that someone very powerful slaughtered everyone else. But, then again, that seemed like common knowledge to everyone he heard.

Mickey put down her glass of water as she said surprisingly "Is our clan that infamous?" She never knew much about Itachi. Her husband mentioned his brother a couple of times, but each time he would just come to an abrupt halt. From what she retained from Sasuke's discussions, Itachi was some deranged lunatic. Was there any truth behind it? That she didn't know.

The blonde shuffled around in his seat as he smiled. "I guess you must be pretty lucky to be apart of such a powerful clan. By the way, you said "our". Does that mean that you're married?" He was getting uncomfortable all over again. If she turned out to be married, would that some how mean that she was committing soft adultery? If that was indeed the case then he had to get out soon.

At this, Mickey's mood dropped considerably. Her eyes moistened as she bent over gazing at her lap. "Yes, I am married. You see, the Uchiha had one last survivor from that massacre. I married Sasuke after seeing how great he was. Now, I'm not so sure." She continued her sob story without waiting for a response. "It started with romantic dinners and evening walks. Soon though, it degraded to filthy sex. I struggled to cope with it and although, he sometimes still treats me like a lady, it's mostly all about sticking his cock into my holes." She probably didn't realize what she was babbling about, but it didn't stop the intense blush that spread across the man's face.

He felt **VERY** awkward throughout her confession. Who was he to listen to this? "Madam please, it's getting late and I think this is a problem that you have to deal with on your own." He had to leave here as soon as possible. In her emotional state she was capable of anything. He got up to leave and thankfully nothing went wrong.

Once he was out of her room, he leaned against the wall in thought. _"What the hell was that all about?"_ as with any man being suddenly invited, he felt extremely out of place. Here he was minding his own business only to be called in for the story of the night. Shaking his head, he listened to the sobs coming from inside as he walked away. Sure it felt wrong not to help a "damsel in distress", but he didn't exactly need extra trouble with everything he went through.

Sighing as he entered his own room, he checked the time and took a short cold shower. Setting up the futon, he stripped behind a wall as he crawled in for the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(At the Uzumaki household)**

Never going back on his word, Naruto was now in the bathroom with a completely naked Kyuu-chan. It was time for her lovely shave. As to why she _had_ to be naked, Naruto could only assume the worst. "What's wrong honey, too shy to eye your wife." Seductively biting her index finger tip, she spruced up her sexual appeal.

With total concentration, Naruto applied a layer of shaving cream over her vaginal hairs. Rinsing the razor under the tap, Naruto gently glided the blade over her porcelain flesh. "Don't move now Kyuu-chan." Feeling her body vibrate from a nod gave him the reply he wanted. She must've really wanted to have sex right now…

Several unnecessary moans assured him of his assumption. She was really horny alright. When he finished the job completely, Kyuubi insisted that he kiss her there. Naruto really didn't understand the sudden demands. Maybe she was enjoying playing the part of a mistress. He chuckled and lowered himself. Kissing her slits lightly, he felt her lips tense as he pulled away. "You're so smooth darling." Slapping her lightly on the thighs, Naruto giggled as she yelped. "You're all done now Kyuu-chan. I hope you find it satisfactory."

"Very darling." As she said this, Kyuubi leaned forward and pulled him toward her. Catching him off guard suited her purpose. Landing a passionate kiss that lasted several seconds, Naruto was totally surprised. "You sure you don't want to take it for a test drive honey bunch?" pulling away, but still extremely close, they cuddled together in the bathroom.

"I'd be crazy if I said I didn't. Get washed up and go to bed early." Kyuubi had gotten the hint. Whenever they were going to have sex, which was basically every night, both had to retire early. Once they started their sexual bonding it would go on for hours. Often times, it only ended when one of them couldn't continue.

"Roger that baby."

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

**(Lime time)**

Upon exiting the bathtub, Kyuubi had completed every one of her tasks. Brushed her teeth, finished number one, and fully dried. She was so excited. Bed time was the highlight of her day. With utter excitement, Kyuubi snuggled under the bed covers waiting for her husband to join her.

When Naruto entered, the room was completely darkened. His only source of comfort was Kyuu-chan's voice. Evidently she had staged this performance from the beginning. "You're getting warmer, warmer, warmer…" Naruto followed her hints and eventually crawled into bed along side her. Without another second, something seized him. Going straight for the treasure trove, Kyuubi retrieved the meat from their boxers. "I hope you enjoy this Naru-chan." Starting slowly, she warmed him up. Junior stiffened immediately as he stood proud.

A hump appeared under the sheets as it slowly advanced toward him. Naruto couldn't really see what was going on as he tried to anticipate her next move. He felt her other hand grab junior as the pressure increased. A sharp sting forced him to move a little. His guess? She probably wanted to try something new and spit from a farther distance. "Don't worry darling, just relax." Then something super soft and warm surround him. It was seriously heaven. Her mouth was so good. Then the same sensation as this morning. Kyuu-chan was deep throating him again.

"Kyuu-chan, you're so forceful today. Is there something bothering you?" In truthfulness, she didn't intend on having such a negative effect on her husband. Kyuubi was just trying a new approach. If Naru-chan didn't like it then she would switch back.

Her grip softened considerably as she crawled out from under the covers. Staring straight at her husband, she apologized for going against his wishes. "I didn't realize that you didn't like that. I'm sorry baby." Then she hastily added. "Shall I switch back?"

Naruto kissed her lightly on the nose as he reassured her. "You do what you need to Kyuu-chan." Brushing her face delicately, Naruto urged her to continue. Kyuubi beamed brightly as she said "I think I should switch it around." She twisted her body so that her lovely lower lips were directly in front of her husband. Locking her legs in place, Kyuubi lowered herself. "If you please darling." She wanted to do a sixty-nine…

Having no where he could go, Naruto gripped on her firm butt cheeks with both hands. After her momentary moan, they began. While Kyuu-chan worshipped her little one like a god, Naru busied himself with pleasing two clients. He inhaled her femininity to get him ready. Starting with the bum hole and working down. Each time he delved deeper and deeper until the majority of his tongue was enveloped by the strong fatty muscle. "That feels kind of _–slurp-_ weird honey." This was completely new to her. From what she had learned in sex education in the demon realm, when a couple sixty-nined each other, the man focused primarily on the vaginal opening.

With his mouth still attached to the bum hole, Naruto only giggled as he blew a strong gust into the opening. On the other end, Kyuu-chan's eyes went wide open. Not only was the experience refreshingly new, the feeling was exhilarating. "Oh my gosh, where did you learn to do that honey?!" this must be some sort of advanced sex technique. She would have to take notes and study it later.

Next came the vaginal lips. Propping her rear higher, Naruto got a better view as he surveyed his challenge. Her nether crease was so beautiful. Being naturally pink, it was a great turn on. The extra plus being that she just shaved so it was super smooth. Naruto wasted no time as he dug in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Sasuke)**

He tried to wait up for Mickey to return, but nothing happened. She wasn't going to quit that easily. He had really screwed up this time. With a heavy sigh, he resigned himself to a lonely bed. It was just no fun without her around. He hated to admit it, but she had changed something inside him. It was almost as if he had become dependant on her.

Sasuke chuckled bitterly as he thought of his past. All that time of acting like a bitch really wasn't helping him with anything. Now, because of his own stupid foolishness, his own wife ignored him.

Then with a burst of resolve, Sasuke had made a decision. He was going to go find her, no matter what it took, he would find her. Grabbing his coat, Sasuke hastily left his estate. He was going to change for her. She was someone he truly cared for. Very _deeply_ for.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Mickey)**

She was broken without him. Tears wetted the mattress as her eyes gazed at the wall emotionlessly. She didn't know what to do with herself. If she didn't make up with her husband, she could never forgive herself later. _"Fuck this. I can't go on like I am."_ She was going to swallow her pride and apologize to Sasuke. She would let him win. She needed him. Not just for the sake of money, but also much more. She truly loved the man and was willing to do anything for him.

With renewed determination, Mickey grabbed her purse as she washed and put on some light make up. She couldn't very well look weak in front of him. Even if she was going to forgo her pride, she wasn't that desperate.

Once her preparation was complete, Mickey assumed normal behaviour as she confidently exited her room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Naru and Kyuu)**

The couple cuddled super close as they kissed and caressed each other tenderly. They were trying a new position. With Kyuu-chan lying on top of her husband, she was filled to the max by his large length. His slow sensual thrusting felt so good. This was true enjoyment. Nothing hurt and everything was beautiful. Sex for them was for as much carnal pleasure as spiritual bonding. When they got tender with each other, they could go for hours without the need to stop. "I love you so much Naru-chan." Rubbing her cheek against Naruto's, there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be. "It's as I said before, Kyuu-chan. You're my goddess."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Konoha square) **

Mickey was wondering around the now vacant square. She didn't want to make it too obvious for anyone still out at this hour that she was looking for Sasuke. With the recent rumors, she was sure some stupid paparazzi would be on the look out for her.

At that moment, someone grasped her from behind. Mickey turned around instantly ready to spray pervert repellent. Any self respecting woman would have one. Her eyes went large and round at her sudden recognition. "Sa-su-ke-kun…" her voice had betrayed her hard exterior. He was probably laughing at her right now.

What Mickey hadn't expected was that Sasuke would apologize so earnestly first. Bowing his head very low, he begged her for forgiveness. "Please…Please Mickey-chan, won't you please return home? All of our children miss you, especially Kaede-chan. I miss you, I _need_ you. I'm a fool for even suggesting you were getting chubby. To me, you're beautiful; to me you're my everything." Without waiting for a response, Sasuke went for a kiss.

Holding her tightly against his body, he wouldn't let her go. A few seconds later, sobs were heard. "You're stupid alright." More sobbing as she returned his gift. "But, I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world." The couple was finally reunited after some rough times. Both had matured through this ordeal and in the process regained something precise to them.

Needless to say, when they returned to the Uchiha compound they had shared a nice long, and not to mention forgotten, romantic candle lid dinner. Afterward, despite their regular practice of having animal sex, they cuddled with each other instead. It would seem that Mickey had truly changed Sasuke for the better…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Naru)**

Finishing their late night endeavor with a grand finale, our lovable couple had juiced together. They always made sure to release at the same time because it made them feel connected. Embracing each other closely, Kyuubi delighted in the fact that her little baby still had an apatite. Gently slipping a nipple into his mouth, she moaned romantically to the pulsing of her blossom.

Feeding after sex was very relaxing to both of them. For some reason, it released all the tension of the act. A sensation of calm serenity took hold of both of them as they whispered their respective good nights. "Sleep tight Naru-chan…" shuffling closer to her one and only she smiled at the fleeing memory of a wondrous day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(The next morning) **

Being an early riser, the man instinctively woke up. Today was the day that he'd find a job. After having a light breakfast at the in house café, the man went to see the Hokage for some further assistance.

At the Hokage tower, the man spoke politely to the secretary and was allowed an audience with Tsunade-sama. Upon entering her office she instantly recognized him. "Ah, what brings you here this morning? How are you finding Konoha?" Tsunade set aside her files as she gave him her full attention.

The man timidly scratched his head as he came forward a bit. "I'm doing great here Hokage-sama. Incidentally I was hoping that you could give me the nearest directions to a sign up post. I heard that that's where resumes are handed for inspection." For his arrival to Konoha, the man had prepared everything he could think of. Naturally, a resume for a job was no different.

Tsunade looked slightly surprised at his request, but soon recomposed herself. A devious smirk spread across her face as an old habit of hers resurfaced. "I'll gladly give you directions for a price…" She did this with all the new comers that wanted a job. It was some extra torture before you could get to the rewards.

The man's face paled as he couldn't say anything. Did he celebrate too soon? Who knew that Hokage could be so ruthless? Wasn't she supposed to be kind to her people? What kind of "price" did she have in mind? A million uncertainties attacked his mind as he answered weakly. "What do you have in mind?" his tone had taken a little priority, something that he didn't plan on doing.

Tsunade chuckled inwardly as she maintained her expressionless face. Torturing new comers was one of the best parts of her job. "Just let me keep something you have on you right now as collateral until you come back." She wasn't seriously going to steal personal possessions. A joke could only go so far until it lost its humor.

"That's it? All I have to do is let you hold onto something until I come back?" The man didn't even realize that it was a joke. It didn't really matter to him either way. He was one step closer to getting a job. With an almost frantic urgency, the man scoured every inch of his body to try and find something. "I don't have much, but you can have this for the time being." He unclipped his locket and handed it to her.

Tsunade humored herself with the trinket. She accepted whatever she was given to hold on to, but it would be no fun in revealing that fact. She would tease him a bit. After an excruciatingly long torment for the man, Tsunade responded slowly. "I guess I'll hold onto this." Upon accepting her payment, she gave him his needed directions as he thanked her and rushed off.

Once he left, Tsunade mused herself with the locket. She was attracted by the carving inscribed on the front. She knew it would be invading his privacy to look, but her curiosity got the best of her in the end as she flipped it open.

What she saw next shocked her into a deathly mute… "I don't believe it… This is…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh my, what in the world could it be? Find out on the next exciting chapter of…nah, but seriously. I hope my dear readers didn't suffer too long of a wait. I've been super busy this summer so I didn't have that much time to write. Nevertheless, I'm a person with much perseverance.

I'll update soon as always, so look forward to the next chapter. While you're waiting, try to figure out what Tsunade was so surprised about. I won't spoil anything. Good Luck.

**P.S.** I've posted a mini series in my profile. It's labeled **"Kyuu-chan's Personal Diary"**. Feel free to check it out. (Treat the mini series as an OVA to the main. Their significance is limited.)


End file.
